Do Demons have Hearts?
by KirinAzalea
Summary: The known query "Do fairies have tails" been changed to "Do demons have hearts". A story where a demon falls in love with a fairy. Will he fight for his love or against it? Where a fairy's reason of living becomes a demon. Can the hand he lends towards her make her stay by his side as his own forever or will destroy her completely to nothingness? Mainly Nalu with a bit of Zervis.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I have rated it M due to some mature scenes, language and lemons which will be in further upcoming chapters.**

 **Initially I planned it to be a short chapter, but it ended up being long. I hope the contents don't bore you! I have used some common Japanese words that I've translated in the end of the chapter, just in case.**

 **I would gladly accept honest reviews about it, but not too offending publicly please! PM me in that case!**

 **Lastly, I don't own fairy tail and its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Meeting Her...

...or rather, Stumbling upon Her

He was lost. As much as Natsu didn't want to admit it, he was lost without any sense of direction through his sensitive ears or nose. Damn those fairy magic tricks! But it couldn't be helped, could it? After all he was in their territory. He was a demon and the relations of demons with fairies was as bad as ever if not worse in spite of many trials of peace from both the sides. But he couldn't shrug off the feeling of intrusion. Maybe it was the place that was making him feel this way.

 _ **It all started the previous week**_ _**on a day,**_ which would have been the usual like any other; with the arrival of a pale-white parchment paper, rolled and tied with the help of a leafy-looking kind of ribbon.

Natsu and his brother, Zeref had been discussing about putting an end for once and for all to the disputes arising every other moment between the fairies and demons, in Zeref's workroom which was a part of his chambers. Unlike him, his brother, being older, more patient and saner than him, and hence the _Tenno heika,_ was carefully thinking about ways to end the disputes without much violence. But Natsu didn't agree, a nice and smashing fight with the fairies would show them perfectly their inferiority and ignorance. Truth be told, he itched for a fierce fight-till-the-end kind of brawl rather than peace between the two kinds. Even now he wanted to go to the training fields and practice, his impatience reflected from the swinging of his legs to and fro while he sat on his brother's desk.

Almost like reading his mind, Zeref straightened himself up on his chair and said,"Stop even thinking about it Natsu. I'm not going to let you go and have a fight or whatever that you want to deal with the fairies."

"But _nii-san_ , it would be simpler to fight against them. One fight and it'll all be over. No more worries concerning those tricksters. Then we can peacefully spend our days like you want" ; peaceful days being the last in his want-list. He would rot away doing nothing but plainly living.

"I don't want any more arguments Nastu, do you understand?".This one coming more like an absolute-no-more-comment statement, that made Natsu shut his mouth.

"Do you want me to bear the burden of deaths of even more fairies? This much wasn't enough for you satisfaction?" The remorse and self-hatred in Zeref's eyes made Natsu feel guilty. He tried to understand at least if he didn't know exactly how Zeref felt.

"I didn't mean killing them. We could defeat them in a war and make them prisoners or something."

Zeref's eyebrows furrowed at the suggestion."And steal their freedom? Their very essence of life? How would you feel if I made you locked up in an empty room to do nothing at all?"

"Okay okay. I get it. My bad. Forget that I ever said something about this matter. You know all these bore-some days are messing up with me. It's been days since I even had a proper argument with anyone! Let alone fight. All these plannings and meetings have been disturbing my regular days. "

This made Zeref chuckle,"Yeah...I know. Your mind and you sword blade are the same. Both go blunt without fighting."

Thus with the mood lightened, the two were going to resume with the plans when suddenly the door of Zeref's private work room was knocked, surprising them both since Zeref had clearly ordered anyone not to disturb except the warriors. But they were scheduled to arrive much later.

Throwing a glance at his equally confused little brother, Zeref called,"Enter."

" _Heika-sama, denka-sama"_ giving a short bow to both of them, the commander-in-chief Invel entered with a guardsman who hurriedly continued,"Sincerest apologies _heika-sama, denka-sama_. I know you had commanded not to be disturbed..." Cut-off midway in his apology, Invel said,"The matter was of such importance _heika-sama."_

Taking a rolled sheet from the guard, Invel handed it over to Zeref. All it took was a whiff of the paper for Natsu to realize what it really was. And so did Zeref, feeling and recognizing the power seeping from the paper.

"Interesting...Wait outside, or better, come with the others like we discussed earlier Invel. I'm going to first discuss the contents with Natsu", said Zeref taking the parchment.

"Yes, _heika-sama_... _Denka-sama._ " Bowing, the two of them took leave and left Natsu and Zeref pondering and guessing whatever the letter could hold in it. Seconds ticked to minutes and finally Natsu could no longer bear it.

"It's an invitation for war, I'm sure. There's no other option. I know you must have realized already that they didn't send it by foot or hand. They had it transferred here through their powers. Those witches and their tricks. Damn them!"

"As impatient as usual Natsu! Don't you see this?" Zeref asked pointing to the leaf-like ribbon that was tied to it.

"Yes...those are leaves. Dumb as you may think of me _nii-san_ , I can very well recognize the symbol of those fairy bastards! It was really rude of you!", Natsu cutely pouted.

That threw Zeref into a fit of laughter!

"Yes yes" laugh "Of course you do" laugh.

"I bet with your smelling strength you didn't even need it to realize that. But, did you notice this carefully?" Zeref said, pointing to the frail-looking olive branch, a peace sign, with which the letter was tied. Despite its appearance, Zeref could feel the huge power pulse from it,"Looks like you won't be getting the fight that you wanted so badly, Natsu."

"Whatever it may be. Open it up fast."

Untying the branch knot and keeping it aside on the table, Zeref walked towards one of the large windows in the room and opened the letter to read-

" _Zeref heika-sama,_

 _I would like to believe that you are going to consider whatever request I am going to make, seeing that you have not tore or burnt or thrown this letter, but currently reading it._

 _The request is not much if you want peace with my kingdom Tenrou and your kingdom Alvarez. To end this still never-ending quarrel among fairies and demons, either one of the sides could discuss this matter with the other in their kingdom. Of course we would not think of harming you and/or your companions in any way should you decide to visit my kingdom on this matter and thus I would like to expect the same from you in turn._

 _If you consider this request, then it is upto you to decide the place and time for it. I ended up with this decision after seeing clearly that individually planning from either sides to end this quarrel is not going to work at all. I would really appreciate it if you give us a response as early as possible._

 _Ruler of Tenrou oukoku_

 _Mavis Vermilion._

 _P.S._

 _I had the letter sent by magic to your kingdom knowingly, since I was pretty sure that the messenger would not had been able to come back in one piece. And I cherish my people way too much to risk their lives or well-being._ "

'Smart. And quite confident about it.' Were the first conclusions that came to Zeref's mind after reading the letter. Very straight-forward too, it was just the kind of letter Natsu would have written, of course after innumerable refinements on his manners, writing and vocabulary skills.

"What the hell was that?! Have those dim-witted ones finally lost their last ounce of brains?! They expect us to go to their kingdom for discussing this nonsense?!"

"No...they are not Natsu. Remember? The choice is ours. We could either go or invite them here...

This wouldn't do, we'll have to call the warriors and discuss this properly. This is far too serious matter."

"Then do your discussing _nii-san,_ " Natsu dropped himself down from the table and headed towards the exit door," I'm outta here. I've been bored to death today. Whatever decision you come up with, let me know."

"Yes, go have a good workout and refresh yourself. While on your way, let them know that I ordered them to come here at once. Ask Invel, Silver, Gildarts and Jellal to be here in any case. Others may wish to do whichever they prefer."

"Sure." Waving his departure, Natsu did what was asked, earning a good bashing from Gildarts in the while when he challenged him, and headed towards the battle training field, now with the anticipation of a good fight. Oh yes, he was fired up! Maybe he would challenge that demon Erza or Laxus or have his usual brawl with the metal head or that popsicle bastard.

Reaching for the door knob, he turned and kicked it open to reveal a large open area with everyone practicing themselves to improve their type of power," I'M BAACK! ERZAAAA...FIGHT ME!" Without even waiting for a response from the red-haired woman clad in armor, he rushed towards her the moment he spotted her talking with Minerva, with the fires already engulfing his fists and feet, boosting up his speed as he almost flew towards her with a battle cry. But even before he could land his blow on her, he was suddenly punching Gray on his now-surprised-face.

"You fiery charcoal! The hell was that?!", rubbing his face with anger, Gray now prepared to pay him back,"Asshole, you are so going to regret it."

"Hah! Bring it on ice princess, I'm fired up!"

"Geehee, then let me join in too salamander." Gajeel now transformed his hand into a pointed iron sword. The three of them would have their way at it when they felt a chill up on their spines. "Are you three fighting now rather than training in silence, HUH?!"

Erza's wrath vibes was unmistakable to recognize, which made the three of them obedient puppies, "NO! Not at all!"

"I knowingly used territory on him Erza, disciplining the three of them sounded a better management of time, which we are currently in short of." Minerva said while joining them."Getting straight to the point, Natsu. Did _heika-sama_ really get a letter from Tenrou today? That too one asking for truce?" Natsu nodded affirmatively to that.

"Hmm..it's true then. Then we should go and join the meeting Minerva. Laxus already decided to tag along with the main lots. We'll have a talk afterwards Natsu," addressing towards the soldiers she said."Meanwhile everyone, brush up your skills. I'm going o change the training pattern to tougher level from today. Make sure you come prepared because we are going to need your powers soon enough." Minerva and Erza dashed towards the door to attend the meeting. Just before leaving, Erza seriously added with a glint of fury in her eyes,"And, no fighting among yourselves."

That left the three of troublemakers with panic and dimmed excitement.

"Will we really be buddies now with those fairies?" Gajeel asked with an expression of disgust on his face.

"I don't know. It's all up to _nii-san_."

"It really is surprising. A letter from their side. I bet no one saw it coming, not even _heika._ " Gray said, raising his hands to put leisurely on the back of his head.

"Anyways, let's start our practice. I've been dying to do so since morning. There's no use pondering over what decision he'll take. Only my brother knows what goes in that exceptional mind of his."

 _ **Bringing back his senses into the consciousness of the present,**_ Natsu thought, 'Definitely, I don't have a clue what occurs in _nii-san_ 's mind even after all these years! To decide to come personally to this shitty place of all the things! Hell! This place is hampering with my sense of smell and hearing. No wonder anyone would get lost at this rate. There's nothing but trees, trees, and even more trees! Where the hell am I now anyways?'

Even though all the paths he took looked the same, Natsu somehow felt the forest beginning to look denser, the trees more crowded and limiting the sunlight falling on the land. Sensing something unusual, Natsu began to walk at a faster Maybe this was a way to the fairies' hidden treasure or something. It was almost like the place was not to be revealed to anyone. Excited now at the thought of finding what lay ahead, Natsu forgot about his companions and objectives. He moved away the branches and creepers dangling in his way with his hand and continued to march forward. And there he could see, a sign of clearing among those trees. Eager now he began to run, catching up faint sounds ahead. But meanwhile he could also feel something powerful in front of him, a barrier kind of thing. It made sense of putting a barrier, it was definitely something that the fairies wanted to hide or protect badly. As if on clue, the barrier materialized at a few distance from him.

Not a big deal for Natsu Dragneel! He readied his fire powers, all the while running towards the barrier with full force break through it.

"Fire Dragon's Fi...UUWWAAA!" His rest of the words and power were engulfed by his stupid action of tripping on a tree root. Little had he realized in his enthusiasm that there was a steep downfall between the path and the barrier. Now he was going to get himself smashed against the barrier.

"No waayyy!" left from his mouth before he braced himself for the painful impact. The moment was too short for Natsu to close his eyes, so he could see the impossible unfold before him as clear as crystal.

The barrier to which he was going to crash against vanished completely before him which let him to fall inside the barrier. Before he could register anything, he was looking into russet...chocolate brown. He had a little time, just to let out an "ooh" before he fell on...something colorful, yellow...soft...that spoke!

"Ouch!"

When Natsu raised himself up on his hands to take a look at what prevented him from getting injured, he found himself staring at a very beautiful maiden, with light blonde hair which was now sprawled across her head on the ground, her eyes staring up at him in confusion. She was wearing some light multicolored dress with almost transparent wings, except for the light bluish hue they radiated, which lay spread on the ground behind her back...Wait...wings?

"A Fairy?!"

His realization seemed to brush upon her too...

...

..."A Demon?!"

 _ **Tenno-heika :- His Majesty The Emperor**_

 _ **Nii-san :- Big brother**_

 _ **Heika-sama :- Respectful way of addressing the king**_

 _ **Denka-sama :- Respectful way of addressing the prince**_

 _ **Tenrou oukoku :- Kingdom of Tenrou**_

 **So...how was it?! I tried to keep the characters retain their personality, though I will change Natsu's and Lucy's slightly. I'll also keep the magic they use almost the same as original and let you know whenever I change them. I have faint ideas about the next chapter, so it may take some time. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you viewers for your support. This is my second chapter. I'm currently focusing on Nalu, but i've some plot regarding Zervis that i'll try to put into words soon.**

 **And, i hope that the language i** **'ve been using is not too complicated or hard to understand.**

 **Note:-I have changed Lucy's magic. It's different from the one in manga/anime.**

* * *

Chapter-2

Demons are mischievous...

...and Fairies are violent!

The first word that came to Natsu's mind seeing Lucy was , 'Man...she's one heck of an angry fairy!' The way her brown orbs flashed with annoyance at him kinda reminded him of Erza.

"How long do you intend to stay over me?" And Natsu earned a surprised attack of immense force on him which threw him like a ragged puppet doll and made him crash against the-now-reappeared barrier at his back. No pun intented, but he crashed real hard! It took him a moment to come to his senses.

"What the fuck?! Want a fight witch?!"

"How did you get in here? What trick did you pull off, demon?" Totally ignoring his challenge, the fairy eyed him with caution and suspicion. She had her hand half raised along her side, as if to throw her magic force at him again.

"So you are the treasure guardian, huh? You better disclose whatever you are hiding beneath your sleeves and hand it over to me! Or fight with me, lose and surrender the treasure."

"Huh? What are you babbling about?" She was now looking at him as if he had lost his mind.

"It's useless to pretend. I know you are hiding a treasure or something here with the help of that barrier."

This made the fairy taken aback with surprise in her expression. "How did you know there was a barrier? Who told you about it?"

"No one did. I felt it while I was los...wandering around here." He didn't want her to know that he was lost. He didn't want to look like an idiot to her, someone whom he had met for the first time. She didn't reply but kept staring at him in confusion.

That gave him time to properly look at her. Dressed elegantly yet casually, in a lilac colored summer dress with short puffed-sleeves that fell upto her knees. Her blonde hair fell freely till her waist, which was now ruffled and had twigs and grasses on it from the earlier fall. She had simple transparent wings, (something like the big version of that of dragonflies), with blue tint. And...she was beautiful...way too beautiful! Was this a fairy-thing?

The man...or demon in front of her intrigued Lucy. She had felt something unusual with the barrier, so had strolled towards the direction from where she was feeling it, just to have a demon fall on her, gods knew from where?! She had been aware that demons had come to Tenrou after Mavis invited them. But someone to find her! They had gone to lengths and strengthen the barrier so no one would find her. It was also added with magic so that it would not be sensed by anyone. Was this demon...far too strong even for that? It couldn't be...could it? 

Then...she was in a lot more trouble than she imagined. But he looked nothing like dangerous. In fact, just the opposite. With wildly spread salmon-colored hair on his head, a bit of boyish features still persisting on his matured face, he looked quite harmless. He was simply dressed with plain brown shirt, sleeves rolled up till elbows, black pants and dark brown boots. The black checked white scarf around his neck suited his apparel. The shirt emphasized a bit of his well-developed muscles underneath it and clearly visible from the part of his hands that were not covered. But neither did his expression and body language seem violent.

"And you thought that there would be some treasure here?" Lucy asked him, finding him staring at her. Was he gauging her and her magic powers? It made Lucy defensive. After all he was able to pass the barrier. "So...you broke the barrier and hence here?"

"Huh?" A bit distracted in fascination after looking at her, Natsu realized that he had been gaping at her.

"Oh...that. Well, I was about to break it but it suddenly gave way on its own. And I fell here." No way was he going to tell her that he had slipped!

"What?! Impossible..." Again he made her look astonished. He thought that she looked cute while surprised. Her brown eyes would enlarge and mouth would shape in a small 'o'. Yes, definitely cute, and beautiful, and one heck of a sexy body! And the dress she was wearing did little to conceal the gorgeous plump breasts, that tiny waist and wider hip. He was busy appraising her in his mind that it took him by surprise when she quickly had a whip tied around his body, hearing her say, "Fleuve d'étoiles".

He was certainly dangerous. As much innocent as he looked, he was undoubtedly powerful. Lucy was sure of it. He had made the barrier vanish simple by letting out his still-unknown-to-her powers. Letting him stay here freely was plain foolishness.

She carefully walked towards the now-tied demon and looked at him warily.

"Whoa...kinky are we?! I never knew fairies were also into these stuffs!" He looked at her face with playfulness.

"Whaat?!" It made Lucy blush with embarrassment, " What the hell are you thinking demon?! Do you think I'll let you do as you please here? That would be serving myself on a silver platter."

"Not that I would mind." He was now looking at her smugly! The guts of the demon!

"Shut up! Listen here now you demon..."

"Natsu."

"What?"

"I've got a name and it's Natsu. We can't go on addressing each other as 'you fairy' and 'you demon', can we? It would be weird, also awkward when the rest of the lot plan to join us. What is your name, FA-IR-Y _san_?" He spelled it out each syllable.

As much as Lucy hated to have her name known to him, she could see his point made. Simply say 'fairy' or 'demon' here and at least a dozen of heads would turn towards you!

"Lucy...it's Lucy." She finally said, not liking it even a bit.

"So Lucy, could you please let me out of these ropes. It's pretty uncomfortable for me." Even though it would not even take him to make use of his power to break free from the ropes, Natsu didn't want to make the blonde even more cautious than she already was.

It was the first. First time that he was actually doing the talking rather than taking the action. He felt very calm with her, still not at all calm. He could feel himself excited, yet it had nothing to do with violence. He was interested in Lucy, from the moment he had set eyes upon her. He wanted to know everything about this sinfully beautiful fairy who had made him lost half of senses already.

Lucy was far from the calmness that Natsu was feeling. The way he had called her name, it did something funny with her. Made her feel all tingly, even at her toes. She was utterly confused and feeling helpless. Even though he was a demon, she couldn't set her heart to do anything bad to him.

'He wouldn't hurt me, right? He doesn't look like that type. Should I free him? He must be uncomfortable. I should have at least made him sit and then tied him up.'

Lucy was going through the conflicting thoughts and unconsciously walked nearer to him, scrutinizing him. She looked up at his face, he being taller than her, noticed his skin was of slightly tanned color. She admitted to herself, 'He's good looking. And he looks normal too. He doesn't have horns or bat's wings. He can easily look like a fairy without wings. Do all demons look like this?'

She stared into his black zircon like eyes filled of..amusement...?! She must have appeared like a fool to check him out like that! She quickly drifted her eyesight from his face and checked his attire, in case if he was hiding any weapons. Thankfully, he didn't say anything embarrassing this time.

She could feel his body heat from where she stood. That confused her. 'He's a demon. How come he has body heat? Wait...do demons have body warmth or not? I've only heard rumors about them, not actually encountered with one. So it must be false rumor.'

Her way of inspection certainly amused him. She had stared at his face with open fascination and had not realized it. Nevertheless, now that she was closer, he could smell her normally without using his skill. He was not able to pinpoint the exact smell, but he liked it. It was faint and nice odor. Tempting, he realized. Like the one that would take you to the edge of intoxication, yet you could never get enough of it.

It was just so much like her. He could stay like this forever, watching her and he was sure he wouldn't get tired of it ever. Moreover she was far too funny to bore him!

The thought made him chuckle lightly while looking at her.

The amazing sound of his made Lucy look up at his face again with a cute questioning look.

And that was it. He could no longer control himself and quickly bent his head, fast for Lucy to even react before he licked her cheek and placed a swift kiss on her nose tip!

"You taste even better than you smell!" He grinned at her. And noticed her turning straight to red with natural blush appeared on her again surprised face, full of embarrassment. Before he could coment anything, the blonde fairy threw a nice slap on his face with overflowing power that again sent him back flying and hit against a tree this time!

"Ouch! That hurt dammit!"

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERTED DEMON!"

* * *

 **So... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I didn** **'t want Natsu to be dense as in anime but a normal headed guy. Don't worry, i'll not make him lose his fighting spirits and enthusiasm. Just matured.**

 **As of now, I don** **'t have a clear idea of what Lucy's magic power will be but i promise that i'll decide and make it clear in the upcoming chapters. I might be a bit unpredictable about updating, so i can't pinpoint when the next update will be. I'll try it as soon as possible. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your reviews. I had been very confused whether to write Zervis or Nalu. But I thought that would seem discontinued on Nalu's part. So...here is the new chapter.**

 **And please feel free to drop down your suggestions. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Curiosity from his and overreaction from her side...

...though it's nothing but an excuse

Natsu was a strong demon. He had not slacked in training and practicing to improve his power and fighting skills just because he was the _denka._ Though he couldn't be one of the warriors in the kingdom (warriors being the most powerful demons in the kingdom who were willing to serve under the _heika),_ since he had royal blood and hence had the power to order them rather than being one of them; he had not backed out from the training in any way. In fact nothing pumped him up more than challenging those who were stronger than him and test his powers and skills. Maybe that was the reason why he had the power of fire dragon slaying. His brother often told that the demons developed powers depending upon their personality.

The trick Lucy had used on him to tie him up was something he could easily break. He didn't think Lucy was weak, no, she was quite strong herself. It was just that he was way too stronger and on an entire different level than hers.

Even though she was a fairy, she had gained his interest like nothing before.'No...it has to be all that boredom I went through the last week that now even a weak fairy is alluring me. That must be it. Well...let's enjoy it for whatever small moment it lasts.' Natsu said to himself.

"Damned...that was twice in a ," standing up, he cracked his now stiff body. The previous attack had made Lucy lose her grip on the whip and thus Natsu was free now. And he looked at her superbly-embarrassed face!

Natsu easily recognized it as the face of total inexperienced girl. 'No way! With that kind of body, no one has done anything to her. Speaking of which, she was inside the barrier...Who in the world is she?' Then a thought suddenly struck him.

"I guess I really hit the jackpot Lucy...let us say...the treasure is none other than you. I think that it's huge chances that I'm right, right?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at her and was grinning at her, knowing that he was right on spot.

At this, Lucy forgot all her embarrassment and went pale at the revelation made by him. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Stay away from me, or I'll have no choice but to kill you."

The amusement and playfulness faded from his face at the threat made by her. He looked at her now with dull solemnity. She didn't like this change even a bit.

But of course, he was a demon, heartless creature, not caring about lives and treating all except their own kinds as bugs. She had been a fool to doubt that.

"Now now Lucy...just because I'm not saying or doing anything against you doesn't mean I'm a gentleman. I'm far from one. Agreed you have hiked up my interest, doesn't mean I would let you have your own way." and took a step towards her.

Lucy mistook it for an incoming attack and raised her hand for another wave of magic, this time intended to hit the demon seriously. But Natsu was way too fast for her. Even before she could prepare, he leaped and instantly had his hand around her frail throat and had fire braced in his other arm, ready to hit. It could be over in an instant, he could easily snap her neck like a twig and that would be it. But he couldn't even think of that.

For the first time, Natsu hesitated of killing a fairy. Years of war against them had made killing fairies as easy as breathing for him. Gender didn't matter to him when it came to war. It was kill or be killed situation in wars. No mid-way. Then why couldn't he make himself to hurt this fairy? He found himself staring at her eyes again, which were filled with determination, not fear. "What? ... Why?" And then he noticed the golden magic circle surrounding them, glowing stronger gradually.

It had been way too fast for Lucy to even register when he had gripped her throat firmly, but not too tightly. She had known that he was a strong demon from when he told about his bursting in her area. Though she wasn't strong, she was smart. She had used the time from he was getting a grip from her recent attack to draw in all her magic powers to use the spell.

"Urano Metoria," Lucy explained. "It is one of my strongest spell. Harm me a bit, and it will get activated automatically. I doubt that a demon even as strong as you can escape from this spell." Gone was the cute innocent expression she wore before, pure resolve flashed in her eye orbs, which had now turned a shiny golden shade.

It both hurt and fascinated him. He hadn't thought that Lucy would be so ready to kill him. 'What were you even thinking? She's one of those damned fairies for speaking out loud. And this is what we do...kill each other.'

Nevertheless, she was a spectacle to watch at. Whatever spell she was using was making her glow with warm radiant light, that surrounded all around her like a cloak. She looked absolutely stunning with this and the concentrated expression on her face. That got him all stirred up. "So...you are not just looks, are you? Impressive Lucy. Now then, shall we see who wins," and tightened his grip on her throat.

Lucy was also ready. She had gathered as much magic power as she could to cast her spell. Since she had little chance of surviving his attack, she emptied all her capacity into the spell. She wouldn't let him escape so easily. She would show him his big mistake in underestimating them.

But it wasn't just anger that she felt against him. She also felt a throbbing pain in her heart. 'Is this the last thing what I'm going to see? He looked better when he was smiling. Maybe it was a deception to fool me...still...' But the fact that they were mortal enemies of each other couldn't change. This is what it came to at last, no matter how much anyone tried. And it saddened her.

Natsu had been clearly noticing Lucy's expressions. The sudden dejected look on her face dulled all his previous blood lust. The foremost thing which came to his mind was to erase any trace of that sadness which hovered on her face. Before he could say anything,

"LUCYYY!"

"LUCY- _SAMA_!"

The sudden shouting alarmed them both, making them look at the direction from where it was coming. The barrier was dissolving from one of the sides, and a handsome-looking dark blonde haired fairy came flying through it, with a short-white haired fairy right beside him; both of them coming to a halt at the scene which was presented before them. A stranger (undoubtedly a demon) grabbing Lucy's neck, fire in his other hand. And Lucy glowing in absurdly bright light.

"Get away from her you demon! REGULUS IMPACT!"

Natsu threw Lucy on the ground to dodge the attack from the male fairy, which as a result hit the trees, destroying them.

"Whoa whoa! Quite an impressive move, but take it easy fairy...you don't want to ruin this place, do you?" Natsu asked with a smirk on his face.

"No wonder I should have stayed with you Lucy. The demons can't be trusted after all. Yukino, take care of princess. I'll deal with this one." Loke prepared to fight against the demon.

"Yes," by the moment, rushed to Lucy's side, Yukino helped her up. "Lucy- _sama_ , are you alright? Did he hurt you in any way?" Lucy simply shook her head, still in a daze with the incidents unfolding before them.

"Stay behind me, Lucy- _sama._ The others are on their way."

"How did you know that I was..."

Yukino quickly interrupted, "Capricorn- _san_ felt something wrong with the barrier pulses. And we sensed your powers intensifying. Me and Loke _-san_ were the nearest so rushed here." Turning towards Natsu with anger, she said, "Never thought that any demon would dare to intrude your place Lucy- _sama._ "

"No...Yukino, it isn't that bad..."

"How did you find this place demon?" Loke questioned Natsu, to which he rolled his eyes lightly, "How many times do I have to repeat it?"

"Loke, wait. I'll explai..."

"Well...don't bother demon. Since you won't be living for long now, don't waste you last breathe on a matter as trifle as this." Loke undoubtedly meant to kill him.

"Hah! I'm all fired up..." Natsu couldn't welcome anything more wholeheartedly than this.

"No...wait...both of you..."

And both of them rushed towards each other, each one of them with their moves.

Just then Yukino was pushed aside by the blonde fairy who had both her hands raised with magic force thrown towards the fighting lot and shouted, "NO!"

Before either one of them could hit the other, a magical golden globe appeared between them, and exploded to throw both of them off to the opposite sides.

"WHAT THE HELL do you both think you are doing?! From the very beginning I'm trying to explain the misunderstanding. Who gave you the right to ignore me and carry on with your own little play, huh?" Both of them stared at Lucy, who was clearly pissed off, with tick appearing on her forehead.

"Natsu...you don't have to go on attacking every fairy you encounter... Loke, would you halt a moment and listen to what actually happened?"

Loke got up and brushed his formal clothes, threw a glare at Natsu's direction who was doing the same, and looked at Lucy apologetically," Yes princess. Sorry about that. But it'd better be a good reason to defend this demon."

"It is. It was a misunderstanding on both our parts. Since I sensed the intrusion, I foolishly prepared Urano Metoria on reflex. While Natsu was just wandering harmlessly and happened to stumble across here. Whatever he did was purely defensive from his side. It was my fault, I overreacted."

Natsu couldn't believe whatever she was saying. She was lying to her comrades...why? He stared at her coolly, though he was totally bewildered that moment; trying to understand why she did that. After explaining, Lucy turned to face towards him. And he was literally dismayed from inside at what he saw.

Because gone was any of the expressions she had shown him earlier. Her lovely chocolate eyes, which had seemed to radiate each and every emotion she felt, were staring lifelessly at him, devoid of any feeling. Her mouth was presses in a firm line and she looked blankly at him.

No...he didn't at all like her like this. She seemed so dull, like death. No, she was more suited for smiling. He would even accept anger from her, but not this. He stood still, dumbfounded, as if lightning had struck him.

"Oh...was it so?" Yukino straightened herself from her former defensive strand.

"Is this what really happened?" Loke questioningly turned to Natsu, who quickly averted his eyes from Lucy and managed his expression to a casual one and said, "Ah..well...yes."

Hearing it Lucy started to go off somewhere, with Yukino glancing once more at him, and then following her. Natsu stared at her going away when Loke interrupted and said, "I see...then I clearly have to apologize to lash out at you like that. Demon you might be, but still our guest. I hope you understand."

"Don't sweat about it. Nothing happened anyways."

"Thank you, really. Because it would have been a great dishonor on our side if the adverse had happened. Especially to our fairy queen, after all she did to arrange this gathering."

"Yea...wait! Is Lu...I mean the lady who was here, the fairy queen?"

Loke narrowed his eyes at this, but answered, "No. Princess is not the fairy queen. What made you think that? Fairy queen is the ruler of Tenrou. You must have heard her name, Mavis Vermilion, right?"

This made Natsu's eyes almost pop out of their sockets. Seeing his reaction, Loke asked, "What?! What's with that look?"

"No way...no freaking way! Your ruler...Mavis Vermilion...is a FEMALE?!"

* * *

 **Japanese Translations (just in case):-**

 _ **Denka - prince**_

 _ **Heika - king**_

 _ **Sama/san - honorifics**_

 **So...if you all had noticed, there was no mention of queen in the letter that was sent to Zeref! When the tenrou arc was going on in the fairy tail anime, hearing the name of the first master of fairy tail, Mavis Vermilion, never made me think that it would be a female! So...a little girl addressing herself as Mavis was a huge shock for me!**

 **I'm sorry that I still didn't clear who exactly Lucy is...I realised that i don't want to do it yet! So patience readers! Well..the next chapter, if you were able to guess, would be a Zervis start of course. Thank you !**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really sorry for such late update. In short, I was busy with college stuff...**

 **Well I'll not waste the time and save my excuses for the end of this chapter...here you all go.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The Tenrou ruler...

...the girl from that time

Things were already set in motion on the other side while Natsu was busy with getting a grip on his fateful meeting with the "fairies' treasure". Zeref and his group were led by two fairies into the lighter parts of the wood.

" _Heika-sama,_ are you sure this much defenselessness is alright. Though I really understand your thought to keep it as informal and friendly as possible, still..."

Zeref smiled at this, "Don't worry Invel. At least I know I don't have to, when I have you all here. I really appreciate that you all could spare some time for this. Especially you Gildarts."

"Of course they would." Invel replied, giving a stern look at the companions.

"By the way...where is Natsu? I didn't see him for some while now." Zeref asked, stopping to look specifically at Gray.

Gray caught his look and said, "He said something about traveling around and find some weakness or something." Which made others sweatdrop. Even Zeref looked uncomfortably weared out hearing this.

"Haha! Off he goes again. Hope he doesn't get into trouble this time at least." Silver casually said with a laugh.

"He will handle it. Let him be."

This made all turn towards the one who made this assured statement, Gildarts. His usual bored face was now replaced with a confident smile. Zeref sighed after a moment and relaxed, "Well, knowing Natsu, he'll be fine...I guess. Let's get over this now. We can't laze around and wait for him. Wendy, how much longer till we reach?"

"I can feel something not much away from here."

"How many?"

"I'm sorry Zeref- _san_ , but I can't numerate them. My wind is not as much sensitive here." the little dark-blue haired girl said with worry marred on her childlike face.

"She's not the only one who feels that way. Even Juvia doesn't seem to be able to feel her powers. It's something with the place." an azure haired lady said, backing up Wendy.

"Hmm...then let's proceed. They won't attack on us now." Zeref decided and moved to follow the fairy guards on the narrow path through the forest.

"Gildarts, please accompany _heika-sama._ We'll join in a few moments." Invel straightened his spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

"Sure sure." Gildarts replied and moved along with the king while Invel turned towards the traveling lot.

"I'm sure everyone understands the graveness of being on the enemy's ground. Keep your mind and senses sharp. The fairies are already messing up with our powers. Juvia, Wendy; try to keep your guard up as much as possible and take action immediately when you feel something wrong. Silver, I'm counting on you to counterattack if necessary. The rest of you, our main aim is to protect _heika_ first. Minerva, take _heika_ back to Alvarez with as many warriors as possible. Once it's done, the rest will follow back. We will declare war as soon as we reach our territory. That's all. Even though _heika-sama_ is careless about it, we can't underestimate these fairies."

And they resumed their way towards the fairy ruler, each one even more alert than before.

Underestimate? There was no question of it. Zeref was far from underestimating the fairies. He would have enjoyed the beautiful place if there was time. Maybe he would, once the meeting with this mysterious ruler was done with. He would then take his time to wander around and enjoy wandering the place.

It gave him some odd peace of mind, dulling his concentration and powers. Unlike others, for him it felt as if half of the burden had been lifted off his shoulders. Occasionally he would be able to hear the chirping of birds, the rustling of leaves, the natural sounds of this alluring natural place. The very sounds of life. How much time had passed since he actually halted still and feel the life moving on? Just how many years have gone since he had been left out from this natural cycle, always realizing much later actually how much everything has changed. Being just a spectator, not an essence of it.

'Odd place,' he mused to himself. Thousands of his unanswered self-questions were beginning to dawn back upon him.

" _Heika...,"_ Gildarts' attentive tone brought him back to reality. He had not noticed that he had enacted his thoughts and had stopped moving. Even the guards had stopped and were looking in confusion towards him.

"How much more distance do we have to cover?" he asked them calmly.

"Not much longer. A few minutes more. Please be patient."

Zeref nodded to their answer, at which they continued on the path. But a peek at his small crew told him that he didn't have them fooled. Indeed he was sidetracked. Which he couldn't afford to do. His life had done much damage, he shouldn't add his aloofness to it to risk their lives as well. Giving them assured look, he advanced.

All his attention was now towards this king of Tenrou, whoever he was. Zeref hadn't had any direct contact with the king for years and thus hadn't known when the ruler had changed. Certainly changed for good of the fairies. But for the demons? Only this encounter would tell.

Soon, the path led to an expanse of land. And a great deal number of fairies. Silver whistled softly to it. The others became more tensed.

Sensing the distrust of his aides towards the amount of fairies, Zeref firmly stayed at the very edge of the clearing.

"We wouldn't further proceed. I would like to make the discussions right from here where we stand." he announced their already perceived arrival.

"Of course. We don't have any objection towards it. And I'm really thankful to you for coming all this way. We are already indebted to you"

And at once Zeref's eyes searched for the speaker's physical presence.

'NO...It can't be...' Even though his mind wanted to flick this as a mere coincidence, his conscience had already clicked in place. After all, he would recognize that childlike innocent voice anywhere. He had tried his best not to think about her, ending up with her on his mind every single time. Plannings, strategies, running the kingdom, paperworks...they could provide a mere distraction for him at the very best. From the harsh memories which haunted him everytime he let his mind wander. So much that he began to relish those hauntings, became addicted to it and now he couldn't decide whether he wanted them to remain as they were, or to be more painful.

Because the idea of getting rid of them had never occurred to him. He regretted, yet didn't regret for whatever had happened between him and the pale blonde girl. She had everything that he could never have, except for one thing. His forbidden love for her. Even though his had been a sinful one, it was all because of her that he ever got a chance to love someone so much.

And he saw her. Still the same, though she had changed her attire. Well...it had been so many years. She looked exactly the same as the moment he had first laid his eyes on her, except for the emerald green eyes; which used to be filled with glitters everytime she felt excited, were now filled with cold calculating gleam.

It didn't take him a second to recognize that it wasn't her real body, but an astral one. He could feel immense power from her, but none that of a living. Similarly, one look, and he knew that she knew about him being the king of Alvarez. But it hadn't been her fault that he failed to recognize her as the ruler. She hadn't told him her name nor had he asked. He never got the chance to...

Because that's what his vicious love for her had done for the atonement, robbed her of her life.

* * *

 **I apologize once again for such late update. I had been busy with tons of exams and preparations. I thought of writing a notice for that, but then it would have slacked the lazy me! That's why I decided that I'll update first and then apologize. I don't know how the you will find this chapter, maybe a bit boring at first...there's a lot of "they walked" and "walked on" and some more! But I had to write that, nothing better came to my mind to describe it. Maybe this chapter will seem a bit raw, I don't know. Still, if it does, I apologize for being out of touch. And I'll try to come back in shape as soon as possible. Please feel free to review or pm your opinions. Thank you again.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all...I plan to update as much as possible since it's my hols!**

* * *

Chapter 5

The beautiful place...

...and the mystical girl

Nothing beat to the excitement and thrill of exploring new places and knowing new things afterall. As usual he had snuck out. Of course he felt bad about leaving Nastu alone in the palace. His ten year old little brother's reason to sulk made him chuckle now while he lay off on the bare land covered with yellowish green grass with his arms behind his head...

... _"Next time, make sure to take me with you! Don't you dare go alone to enjoy, ok? Remember to signal me when you plan to run off..OK? Don't forget like the last time...O-K-A-Y?!"_

But Natsu would not be able to manage both his present teachings and the pending ones, present lessons already taking a toll on him easily! Making his destructive little brother to sit still and go through even an hour of teaching wasn't an easy thing at all. Natsu's unique ability to make anything and anyone within 5 mile radius blast off like a bomb was something which amused Zeref and infuriated the teachers to no bounds! Truth be told, he indeed was the spoilt and adorable _denka-sama_ of _Alvarez_. Everyone doted on him. And Zeref was far from being jealous...he MADE SURE that everyone was careful with his little brother, loved him and took care of each and every of his needs. Natsu would certainly make that pissed off expression with the little chubby cute face of his if he heard out loud whatever Zeref was thinking of him!

Zeref had started to take the role of responsible big brother the moment he had heard that their mother was pregnant with Natsu. "You are going to be a big brother now Zeref. Be sure to love and take care of your little brother, ok?" their mother had asked him sweetly with a smile. The feeling of responsibility had increased by folds every passing moment afterwards, experiencing the physical proof when Natsu moved and kicked from inside their mother.. He had been beyond ecstatic when he had first held Natsu, with some help, after he had been born . Barely being three-four years old himself, Zeref had behaved far too matured for his age. Even his parents were in awe with his behavior., seeing him placing Natsu as his top priority, even before himself.

But Zeref didn't mind it at all. It felt like second-nature to him. He didn't feel jealous seeing everyone taking extra care of Natsu, but made him swell with pure happiness, seeing Natsu being loved. Because he still remembered Natsu as that unknown miracle inside his mother's bump, which moved and kicked too often than normal.

A loving smile had now crept on his face. It did whenever he thought of Natsu. But seriously, that brat was way too notorious! His recently growing restlessness and troublesome nature were proving that! But no one had the it within them to punish him harshly. And Natsu made sure he used that to his full advantage!

Nearby rustling made Zeref break his line of thought, open his eyes and tilt his head sideways towards the source of sound.

He had recently discovered this place in his past excursions. And had not told anyone of this place since it was dangerously situated in the nearby border of Tenrou, the kingdom of fairies. His guardians would frown and prohibit his outgoings in the future. They had not reprimanded him till now because he made sure to complete his lessons either before or after his wanderings, so no reason for them to scold or put a stop to his hobby which had become a routine of his of late. After he had found this place, he would always go out once a week on a fixed day, which the guards had begun to realize, thus no longer preventing him to go and therefore wasn't 'sneaking out' anymore. One of the main reasons he could not take Natsu with him. The moment anyone sees Natsu along with him, the little monster would be dragged back even before he could reach the gate!

Placed in a secluded forested part of valley, the region was different from the usual mountainous valleys. It wasn't chilly or cold as expected but normal sub-tropical in weather and forestation. It was in between the two set of ridges which defined the borderlines, so basically it was a neutral area, thus belonging to neither of the two races. He had accidentally discovered this place when on a fine day, out of curiosity he was trying magic spells that would take him to _Tenrou_. Of course he had failed, and had been transported to this place. The beauty and serenity of the place had put a lid on any kind of insecurity that he should have felt being sent to an unknown place for the first time due to glitch in his powers.

He had spent that whole day walking around the place to know it better. There wasn't any river but a small pond in the arboraceous part on the never-ending grassland in between the mountains. And he loved it the moment he saw it. He didn't even think before that particular site was set as his most favorite one in his mind.

The trees bore yellowish citron green leaves just like the grasses, maybe it was autumn here or maybe it was their natural color. He didn't care. And to his surprise, small animals also inhabited the place, which he would never see in Alvarez, thus more likely they were of the clans of fairies. Small, harmless animals whom he expected to be frightened of him. But a coax and coo towards them was all it took to make them come towards him and sniff him and soon become friendly with him, knowing that he wouldn't harm them in any way.

But it was an unsafe place indeed, being so close to _Tenrou_ , thus a great risk of his powers not working properly. A minute flaw or lack of concentration, no guarantee where he would end up in what shape. Therefore he took a great deal of care and measure in transporting himself here. Another reason for not bringing Natsu along. And once he safely arrived at this place, there was no further risk during going back because his nerves and mind were the calmest after relaxing here. Just lie down on the grass, hear the wind among leaves, on the water surface and sometimes hear those animals shuffling around whenever they came to drink water from the pond. It was so quite and peaceful yet full of sounds. This was a place that he could find nowhere in _Alvarez_ , being a developed and advanced kingdom full of infrastructures. Therefore he was willing to trade his outgoings on other days of the week for spending one whole day in a week here. He would set off after an early breakfast and return in the evening, before sun set. And usually carried something to eat in case he got hungry.

Again he heard rustling and got up in a sitting position, looking towards the bush from where the sounds were coming. It was weird. The animals were not shy of him anymore and whenever felt like, came to eat some of his food, which he gladly shared with them. Afterall, by the amounts of food which the maid gave him, their precious future _denka_ who might starve to death or fall ill by missing a lunch, he could never finish it all alone! The rustling continued, and Zeref went up to check whatever was happening, with a steamed bun in his hand to feed the now-mysteriously-shy creature.

He had just moved the upper layer of leaves of bush, when suddenly a pointed sword was staring back at him, ready to pierce his head any moment. Surprised, he let the bun fall from his hand and before he could act, a threatening voice met his ears, "Leave the bun here and go back to where you were resting. This way no harm will come to you."

He would have been alerted, if not for the childish feminine tone of the speaker! Amused, he took few steps back, with all thoughts of fighting gone. A small hand emerged from the bush, grabbed hold of the bun and vanished among the bush again! But before the person could run off, Zeref cleverly said, "I doubt it would provide a satisfactory meal. I have tons of food to share and I have to finish it anyhow. Why not take something else from here?" pointing to the basket loaded with different kinds of food which was placed near the spot he was resting before. He could sense the hesitation since the rustling had stopped.

"How do I know you are not evil?" the voice asked after a few seconds.

Zeref rolled his eyes. Simply being born a demon categorized him as evil, could he say no to that? Well, the unknown person needn't know that much about him. He assumed it to be some poor hungry child. He would give his food and then they'd be off their own ways.

"You can keep that sword pointed towards me if it gives you security." He had no intention of proving himself harmless and innocent nor had he any fear. He could just counter attack if he sensed anything fatal afterwards.

Again a moment of hesitation. Then some more rustling before the voice gave shape to a young girl, a year or two younger to him, with the palest blonde hair he had ever seen. She shifted uncomfortably, sword still pointed towards his head and emerged from the bushes, twigs and leaves latched in her hair and dress. Once she was done, she looked at him suspiciously and her eyes rounded with surprise.

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly while the sword disappeared from her hand. Before Zeref could comprehend what was happening, he was faced with a surprising smile from her.

"I thought it would be a thug or murderer! Never thought it would be a child, well...me being a child as well...! And did you really meant about the part that I could have a share of your food?!"

Dumbfounded by the sudden flow of statements with such carefreeness, Zeref could only nod.

Content enough with his reply, she clapped her hands, skipped a low hop and exclaimed, "Hurray! Thanks a ton! Then, I'll help myself!" and off she went to his basket, opened and began digging through the food items. Recovering himself, Zeref picked up the bun and went to sit beside the girl, who had already discovered an apple pie and was munching it happily!

Seeing her eat brought back the hunger Zeref had forgotten with the course of time, it was already late afternoon, and helped himself with the apple pie too. He gave the girl a few glances while eating.

No way a beggar. Nor poor in any ways. The way she was dressed, normal sundress, but the linen spoke of the riches. So did her fancy shoes and...head-gear...? Or was it hairband which the girls he knew at palace wore? It was like two white...things...stucke out of either sides of her head and shoes. Whatever extraordinary shape it was, he couldn't make any resemblance to any daily-life thing he had seen till this date!

She had emerald green eyes, he noticed. Eyes that were currently shining, reflecting the enjoyment of relishing the deliciousness of apple pie. But had shone with confidence and grimness earlier when she had the sword in her hand.

"You know how to fight with a sword at such a age, that too being a girl?" he asked, to fill the odd silence.

"Nope!" came a direct reply.

He was clearly taken aback, "What?! So...you were just, like, holding it?"

"I had to do something to make you wary. I'm sorry. I didn't know, as I repeated earlier, that it would be someone like you. It was just a bit of self-defense." she replied cheerfully.

"You mean, a SHOW of self-defense." Zeref chuckled at the astonishing revealment of her lack of knowledge of sword-fighting. But the boldness in her eyes earlier..."But you looked so sure holding it. I never doubted!"

"Isn't it! Well...part of my show of course! What good holding a sword would be..."

"...If you don't frighten the audience," Zeref completed her logic and gave a hearty laugh at the now familiar ways and tricks of children of his age. She joined him in it. When they both stopped laughing, the girl said, "Actually...it wasn't even a real sword."

Zeref looked at her confused. She gave a knowing smile, held her hand out on which the sword materialized. "Touch it."

When Zeref reached out his hand to do so, his hand slipped right through the sword and came in contact with the girl's hand.

"Illusion" stated Zeref correctly. The girl nodded and gave a goofy grin. Which made him smile. She lowered her hand and continued to eat. So did he. The girl, whether rich or not, was certainly starved since she managed to finish up whatever he didn't eat!

The chirping and flocking of birds reminded him of the time as he looked at the sun ready to set. He had to go back soon. He looked at the girl beside him, who was sitting with satisfied look on her face.

"Beautiful place, isn't it?" she asked as if sensing his stare upon her.

"Yea...it indeed it." he replied with a smile, staring in the direction she was, towards the red sun, visible in parts through the leaves of the trees that now gave the leaves an orangish glow in them.

"You can see the whole place after climbing a bit on the ridge, it's as beautiful as this. You will love it."

Zeref automatically replied, "It's getting late and I've to go back home now."

The reply made the girl turn towards him with a small disappointed smile. The tiny bit of disappointment triggered something within him and he heard himself quickly adding, "But I'll come again next week. I always do on this day. You can show me that place then." His voice was full of an urgency he had never heard before.

"Sure. Next week then." Smiling with excitement now, the girl stood up and brushed her dress and knees. So did Zeref.

Holding the basket in his hand, he waved her goodbye and started walking away. After a few moments, he turned back to make sure she wasn't there to watch and casted the spell which brought him back into the palace.

At once, the servants rushed to take the basket from him, making sure that he was unharmed and ushered him to his chambers to freshen up.

"Back to home." He murmured loudly to himself once he was left alone in his bedroom. But he could feel the anticipation for the next week already. The girl today had become a bigger reason for him to go back to that place. He was curious, and truthfully interested in that girl who had puzzled him like no other thing.

"Next week surely" he affirmed out loud, with a smile.

* * *

 **A long chapter, or so it seems to me! But I enjoyed writing this different meeting of Zeref and Mavis. And I hope so did you all. I felt like writing about Zeref's feeling for Natsu, his love and adoration for him before setting up the meeting part. i can't assure that the next chapter will be a continuation of this or not. I'll try to update as soon as possible. See you later then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I was blank with how to proceed further, so it took me some time. Hope you like it. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

* * *

Chapter 6

She gives up being rational...

...and he takes up on plotting

"So...what to do?" Natsu asked the dark-blonde haired fairy.

"We wait here till Yukino goes to the mainland and reports about you being here." came the curt reply.

"As if," scoffed Natsu.

Loke began rethinking of his decision. The demon was definitely danger. He hadn't known exactly how much. But staring at those deadly cold eyes, he was sure that this particular demon would have them massacred in no time at all if he wished to do so. Loke wasn't feeling as much confident as earlier, sensing that the demon was clearly done with his pleasantries. Because the way he spoke; his mouth curved upwards slightly with evil smirk, speaking confidently, gave chills to Loke. He would have managed to distract the demon while the others came; where the hell were they?! But then it would prove fatal to Lucy, who was still within the barrier. And he couldn't risk that.

Out of all choices, Loke agreed "Fine. Go if you want to. But no harm to princess in any way."

Giving a slight nod, Natsu went and lept to the cliff where he had fallen from earlier, uninterrupted from the barrier. He gave one look back at the place, a cascade running through the rocks, flowering shrubs and creepers covering the whole area and a big tree with some sort of hole in its trunk. 'Maybe that's where Lucy went into with that girl earlier.'

Once Natsu was out of sight, Loke went towards Lucy's chambers. Her room was specifically and beautifully made inside one of the great _Tenrou_ trees. He simply went inside without knocking and went to sit in one of the chairs in her living-cum-bedroom.

"Yea...think this as your home." Lucy rolled her eyes, sitting on her bed. Loke didn't say anything back.

Yukino glanced at the door and asked "Loke- _sama,_ is the demon still here?"

Before Loke could reply, Lucy did, "No. I don't feel his presence anymore," and turned to lay down on her bed with her face stuffed in the pillow. Yukino threw a concerned look at her then back at Loke.

"Ignore it. She's sulking. Let's leave her alone." Loke got up and directed Yukino to go outside first and wait. She did so, "Take care, Lucy- _sama._ "

For a while, there was just silence in the room as Loke waited for Lucy to say anything. When she didn't, Loke couldn't bear it anymore, "Lucy, you fine, right?"

"What could happen?"

"I meant about that demon."

"What about him?" Lucy turned her head to look at him, "I told you, it was all just a big misunderstanding, he just stumbled across and I got defensive..."

"...Enough time to know the names and call each other by it and all, huh?" Loke cut in, making straight-to the point which left Lucy wordless.

"Look, I'm not asking you to tell me about it if you don't want to Lucy. But you can at least be aware of the situation. Whoever he seems to be, he's a demon in the end. You can't trust their words which they spin and tell for their own convenience. They don't have heart for kind feelings Lucy. You know better than that after seeing what it got the First Master into. Anyways, I'm sending Yukino to the others to let them know what happened, everyone was quite worried" he gave her a pointed look and continued, "I'm still outside. Let me know if you want something...to talk...or anything else, ok?" Loke stood up and left.

As Loke left, Lucy turned on her back in the bed. With nothing else to do, she stared up to her ceiling. The first thought that came to her mind was about the pink-haired demon she met earlier. The encounter still made her feel all tingly. She touched her cheek lightly with fingertips where he had kissed her. It wasn't even a proper kiss, just a peck, yet it did ridiculous things with her emotions. And the lick on her nose-tip...she couldn't register much with all that ruckus and surprises that time, but now she was remembering and emotions kept piling up, messing terribly with her. Nervousness, franticness; confusion, mostly at herself, and she couldn't put a lid on them.

"UGHH! He's a demon, A FREAKING PERVERTED HEARTLESS DEMON!", she yelled to herself, grabbing her hair in frustration. He would have attacked her, which would have been fatal for sure. Then why did she kept thinking about him...and why not in a bad way?

Too tired with the day's mishaps, she sighed and gave up the reasoning with her mind for later. It was new and the first time for her. Till now, she always did as she was told to, but she couldn't do that this time. She had enough of reasons for her life. 'Not this time...', she thought, '...not with him.' Because it would feel like betraying her own self. So, just for once, just for this short while, she'd rather let the feelings take on her and drift her wherever they want to. She continued staring back at the ceiling, and whispered softly, "Natsu..."

Natsu went on forward to try his luck and find the rest of his crew. Boy, his brother would have known for sure about him missing by now. But he would deal with that later since now his mind was wandering into thinking about the beautiful blonde fairy. She had undoubtedly spiked up his interests. Whether it was because of not being indulged with any female for a long time or just Lucy being absurdly enticing, he didn't know nor did he mind not knowing. He just knew that he had every intention of going back to her again. And it wasn't only her looks, though he would totally love to ravish her! Her innocence only made him crave more for her, but no, it wasn't just lust. She was interesting, in her own weird way. And clever, she might not be that powerful but she sure kept tricks upon her sleeves. He had first thought her to be spoilt and useless, which she proved to be the total opposite of.

'No wonder that fairy guy was so into her', Natsu snorted thinking. She would make anyone with eyes submit to her!

But then, Natsu Dragneel didn't do the submitting stuff. He smiled at the thought. It would be fun, much fun, playing with her. Suddenly this trip was seeming worth it. He was much looking forward to discover this thing between them. Because as much as she wouldn't want to admit, Lucy was interested in him as bit as he was in her. Her open curiosity and appraisal stare at him said it all.

The mystery about her identity was just as much alluring. She was an important individual. Even her magic wasn't too shaby, whatever it was. Now he was reminded of the emotionless expression of hers...what was that? Oh well...he would have plenty of time later to unravel all the unknown facts. But for now, "How the hell do I get to catch up with others?!" he irritably shouted out loud.

Just then a chunk of ice hit the back of his head. "WHAT WAS THAAAT?!" rubbing his head he turned to look at a smirking Gray coming with Wendy, "That's how you get to catch up with us flame-brain!"

"Wanna have a go-about droopy eyes?!"

"Do YOU wanna have a go-about squinty eyes?!"

Wendy sweatdropped at this spectre of the two supposedly-elders verbally fighting. Quite acquainted with how soon those words will turn to rash action, she quickly intervened, "Umm...Natsu- _san_ , Gray- _san, Heika-sama_ has already met up with the fairy queen and wants us all to be there." which seemed to do the trick since now Gray was starting to go the way back with Natsu following them, both of them still continuing about who was stronger than whom and all.

Suddenly Natsu asked, "How did you manage to find me? My sense of smell and hearing wasn't working well."

Gray pointed at Wendy impressively, "Took her quite a time, but somehow she managed to get the air under control and direct towards you."

"Waa! Thanks a ton Wendy. Saved me!"

The said girl blushed and said modestly with a smile, "No no, it wasn't much."

The three of them continued their way back with Wendy in lead.

"OH! That's right! I forgot...the queen is a female!" Natsu suddenly said, remembering his earlier shock.

"Of course she is moron! That's why she's QUEEN. Geez!" Gray grumbled.

"What did you say, ice-prick?!" Natsu turned, instantly pissed off.

"But..." Wendy said out loud from the front.

"HUH?" both Natsu and Gray turned towards Wendy, who had unknowingly stopped them to start another fight.

"It seemed that _Heika-sama_ knew her." Wendy said.

" _Nii-san_? The fairy ruler? I don't think so..." Natsu said.

"Even I don't think...he would have warned us otherwise about her powers or spells or whatsoever." agreed Gray.

"Yes...he would have, but still, by his looks, it seemed that he had seen her before..." trailed off a confused Wendy.

Silence prevailed as the three of them continued on their paths deep in thoughts.

Gray broke it by asking, "By the way Natsu, did you find the 'weakness' or something." Gray was fully smirking now. To his surprise, Natsu grinned and replied, "I found something way much better than that! Let's catch up with the others and I'll tell all of you about it because you betcha that the fairies are hiding a lot more than we had imagined!"

* * *

 **So...that's it! I had trouble at first, the first few hundreds of the words...I was turning to a blank end every time! I'm so sorry for it again. I knew I said I'd update as soon as possible, but I just couldn't do it. But now I have it sorted...kind of! I was thinking of continuing in this chapter itself, but then where will the fun be?! See you till the next chapter then!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I** ' **m really sorry for the very late update.**

* * *

Chapter 7

One comes back full of determination...

...the other goes off with nothing but uncertainty

Zeref walked about around the woods aimlessly. He had been right, the place was very calm and peaceful and numbed his powers, though his mind was far from being at peace. If he was being truthful to himself, it had a lot more to do with the previously met fairy queen than the meeting in terms of proportions. He had thought that with time maybe, just a little, but maybe his varying feelings for her had lessened; but it proved to be the opposite. Many a times, he had to force himself to concentrate what actually both the sides were saying. If he hadn't been the _heika,_ definitely he would have rushed towards the girl; fairy or not, their queen or not. He wouldn't have cared a damn and...and what? Crush her little body to his? Or wring that tender neck of hers? He wasn't ready to forgive her as of yet, he might not be able to. Just because of her, he had to lose so much of himself. 'No...' he thought, he would have forgiven her for anything, no matter how much she hurt him. But it wasn't just him who was hurt; because of her he had almost lost Natsu. His innocent little brother, who didn't even have any part to do with whatever happened between him and Mavis.

'No.' he thought more firmly this time. Because of her, because of him, Natsu had suffered limitlessly that time. He stopped his walk. 'Not anymore. Not this time.' he decided. He ran through his mind with what happened.

 _For few moments, he stared at her astral body wordlessly. He couldn't make the words to say in his mind because it was busy in the fight between his urge to let the memories and now her presence to fill his every part ,and his self-preservation to save him from those cursed passion that made him want to die sometimes just to stop them from blasting his mind off._

" _Heika-sama." Invel said questioningly. Zeref turned to see his commander-in-chief looking at him worryingly. Which crashed him to the harsh reality and graveness of their current situation. 'Put yourself together Zeref.' he thought, the self-preservation mode of his mind winning and taking over. Taking control of himself, he said, "No...it is us who should be thankful to you for thinking of such an event."_

 _Her expression remained unchanged when she carried on, "It would have been meaningless if you hadn't agreed upon it. Also, you decided to come over here rather than us going to your kingdom."_

 _At once everyone behind Zeref became stiff, expecting it to be trap and thus a full-on attack. The fairies also braced themselves in turn. But before anyone could make a move, Mavis carried on calmly, "I understand. Being here makes your people uncomfortable, so why don't we directly proceed to the matter? And I assure you, no one will attack from our side, unless it's of course for defense purpose."_

 _Zeref signaled off his crew to stand down and replied with the same calmness, "Here likewise..." he turned to Silver with questioning look on his face, of course concerned for still-not-appeared Natsu. Silver shook his head in negative. Wanting to wrap the tension up as soon as possible without further waiting, he continued, "Shall we then?"_

Natsu hadn't arrived till almost the end of the discussion, thus missing the whole thing. Thus now he was currently trapped with Invel's lecturing! Zeref chuckled lightly at the thought.

Now, he was surer than ever. He didn't know what was going through Mavis' mind; but he would never put his brother's life in danger again. Moreover, it wasn't just Natsu this time...he also had brought his people along with him, who were loyal and totally dependent on his and his decisions alone. He couldn't risk their lives as well. He turned to walk the way back, his decision made firmly. If Mavis wanted peace; he would give her so, forgetting everything what happened before; but if it was war that she wanted, he would take out every painful feelings he felt because of her to wipe her presence entirely.

...

" _Denka-sama_. How could you be so careless, especially when we are in _Tenrou_? Do you even realize how much you made us worried?" Invel asked strictly. Natsu shrugged off slightly. Inside, he was getting tired of all that nag-nag; it had been years since he got himself under Invel's scoldings. He replied boredly, "Yea..."

" 'YEA...', MY ASS! You wouldn't have even thought of doing such thing if you had realized!" shouted Invel, finally losing his control.

Natsu shrunk at the sudden change in Invel's composure. And when Invel lost his calm, nothing good came out of it, never for him at the very least! No more excuses now...they won't work anymore...So Natsu quickly blurted out to sidetrack him, "I found some secret treasure of the fairies that they had hidden!"

"Huh?" everyone in the hall said out loud.

They had been escorted to another site, where they would be staying the further days in _Tenrou_ until matters were sorted. It was a little far from the main settlement of the fairies, for security reasons, but it was nice. As usual, there were nothing but forestation in the surrounding. Even the rooms were carved in the tree trunks. There was a moderate sized building in between, that comprised of a single big hallroom kind of thing, where they all could gather to eat or pass time. Bad or not, the fairies sure knew how to provide hospitality to guests.

Gildarts asked Invel in a drawling manner, "What the hell is he saying?"

Even Invel was wordless; Natsu's plan certainly had worked!

"Geez...again?!" exclaimed an irritated Gray. "He has been sprouting off this nonsense about fairy treasure since we found him. He has finally fried his remnants of the little brain he had!"

"SHUT UP FROZEN PANTS! You wanna have a round huh?!"

"Natsu...do consider we are not at home, so don't start your brawling here." Zeref said humorously.

" _Heika-sama."_ everyone began to stand up in greeting.

"Please be at ease." Turning to Natsu, he said, "So, what happened Natsu? You wandered off yet again. I was quite worried. This is not a place where you will be forgiven for anything that goes wrong." Zeref said seriously which was enough to make Natsu feel guilty.

When he didn't give any response, Zeref said, more softly this time, "Please be alert here Natsu. Sure we are here for truce, but you never know what might happen. You could at least take someone with you. Realize that you are the _denka_ of _Alvarez_ and act accordingly. Gray, Wendy, you have my sincere thanks for bringing him back. Anyways, I'm sure you all are tired with today's hectic activities, please make sure to rest fully. That's all. I'll leave you all for your further activities." Zeref began to walk towards his room when Natsu halted him, " _Nii-san_ , wait! What about the fairy treasure?"

"Ooh...You were not making that up to distract Invel then?!" Silver asked, much to Invel's annoyance.

"NO! It's true! _Nii-san_ , I'm sure there is something that the fairies are hiding."

Natsu had now everyone's full attention. Zeref said somberly, "Tell us what happened Natsu. Be brief as possible and don't leave any details."

Natsu nodded and recounted his encounter with the blonde fairy. By the time he was finished, everyone was confused. Who was this fairy? And why hide her in a barrier?

"She might be a powerful fairy. She must be their ultimate attack plan towards us." Gray said.

"No, she wasn't that strong. Not that she wasn't something, but not as strong as someone to defeat us all. I have felt her powers." Natsu disagreed.

"Then why hide her from us? Juvia doesn't understand at all." Juvia confusingly said.

"They even had kept a track of her. Who did you say noticed?" Silver asked.

Natsu tried to remember the name, his brows furrowing in process, "Umm...that Loke guy said some 'corn' noticed...what corn I don't remember."

Others sweat-dropped at the half-name produced by him.

"Oye Natsu. I know you are hungry...we all are. But don't jumble up people's and food's name together!" Gildarts said sluggishly.

"I'M NOT MAKING IT UP! There really was such a guy. He did had 'corn' in his name!" shouted back Natsu.

"This is really frustrating. We don't have any proper lead for this fairy lady." Silver said.

Zeref agreed, "It won't matter if we discuss about her anymore. It will lead to nowhere, considering the lack of information. Let's stop for today. And let's watch out for that guy Natsu told. " Back to Natsu, he asked again, "Umm...you really sure about the name?"

"Not YOU too!" accused Natsu.

Invel concluded "Alright alright. We get it. Let _heika-sama_ go and rest. And you all too. Food is arriving shortly. Eat your fill up, whatever the food maybe because you are to remain active tomorrow as well."

Everyone relaxed and resumed their talks and activities.

Natsu sat with his hands behind his head and stared at the ceiling. He still wasn't able to shove away any thoughts regarding Lucy. Earlier conversation with the lot had let to increase his curiosity by countless folds. She intrigued him to no bounds.

Was she really some fairy super plan to destroy the them? Now he began to doubt whether the little ministration she gave earlier was her full capacity power or not. She had said so herself, part of him wanted to believe her, other part of him wanted himself to be wary of her.

Natsu was very instinctual. He did what he felt. But this fairy had messed up badly with his instincts as well.

But there was a high possibility of getting things cleared up the next day now that he had told everyone. They all would try to find about her...Did he want that? Suddenly he was regretting telling about Lucy to others.

Natsu was astonished at the unexpected track his thoughts were going on. The room now felt a bit cramped to him. Wanting to go outside, he stood up.

" _Denka,_ they are bringing food shortly." Invel said at his movement.

"No, I'm not hungry now. I will eat later. I'm going out for a bit. I will stay close and not go far off." Natsu replied and went out.

"What's wrong with him?" Silver asked Invel.

"I don't know. But before the discussion, _heika-sama_ had said the exact words and wandered off."

They shrugged it off as genetics of behaviors.

It was anything but common. Natsu was in turmoil. What should he do? He needed to do something about Lucy. What if it ended up with war among the two kinds? Never ever did he have to think before any kind of fight. Natsu Dragneel couldn't opt whether to fight or protect the enigma that had filled his mind and senses...Lucy.

* * *

 **I'm really really sorry for such a late update. To be truthful, I don't know when my next update will be. It's hard to come up with the scenarios, but I want to give you guys my best. So please be patient with me.**

 **And...this chapter, I know a lot of new things and turns from the past. I assure you they all will get cleared up gradually. Thank you all.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The idea was already made up in my mind. So this one didn** ' **t take much long time. Thank you very much readers for your patience. Before you proceed, here 'First' or 'First Master' is Mavis and 'Third Master'/ 'Third' / 'Master' is Master Makarov.**

* * *

Chapter 8

She loved him dearly...

...He betrayed her viciously

"First Master?"

Mavis looked back from her staring at the horizon to the little aged man who had called, "Third Master? Is everything fine?"

"Yes. Loke just came. Mira and Levy are staying with Lucy."

"Alright. Shall we go then?" she picked herself up from the sitting position on the cliff edge.

Both of them proceeded to the main habitat of the fairies, where most of them were awaiting for the queen. The usual merriness was subdued due to the obvious, for-now-unnoticeable presence of the demons over their land. Everyone was surrounding Loke, all at once asking "How is Lucy?" "Those bastards didn't hurt her right?" "How did they find about her?" "What shall we do?"

"YOU BRATS! First Master is here." Makarov shouted.

Ruckus turned to small murmurs and whispers. Mavis said, "Loke, we heard it all from Yukino. You did well enough. Indulging in the fight with that demon would have been catastrophic."

"Of course, First. You had ordered not to fight. They won't do so." Makarov said proudly.

"It's not only that Third." Mavis let out a sigh before continuing, "From the descriptions that Yukino gave us about the intruding demon, I think it's fairly good chance that he is the _denka_ of Alvarez."

"WHAAAT?!" Everyone was stunned at the news.

Makarov was thoroughly shaken and stammered, "T-t-t-hat m-means-s..."

Mavis confirmed his suspicion, "The very own little brother of Alvarez's _heika."_

Makarov turned to Loke, _actually_ appreciably and thankful this time, "Loke. You indeed did great. Saved us all today. Gods, if you were to fight under any circumstances with him..." he shuddered again.

Loke muttered under his breath, "Though I would have loved to land a nice _Regulus_ punch or two on his face!"

Yukino, who was nearby, heard and agreed, "I understand totally. He was going to kill Lucy- _sama._ "

Lisana also voiced her opinion, "Of course! No one gets away with threatening or hurting one of us."

"Indeed! A man fights the demons!" roared Elfman.

"SHUT UP YOU SPOILT DESTRUCTIVE BRATS!" roared back Makarov, with his giant-turned head glaring at them angrily, which instantly made everyone shrink back and quiet.

Mavis nodded in agreement, "It won't be any good if a war turns out. We could at least take care that we are not the ones who would initiate the war."

"But First! How can we trust the demons that they won't do anything behind our backs?" Cana asked, with her brows furrowed.

Mavis smiled confidently at her, "Who says we are going to trust them?" She asked Loke, "You didn't reveal anything? And said as I had told, right?"

Loke ran a hand through his already ruffled hair, "Well...I'm not sure whether that demon paid any attention or not. But when Lucy asked, I did tell her that it was Capricorn who had felt the barrier disturbance."

"It's fine even if he didn't hear. But we can't afford them to know about us or our abilities any further. They all must have heard about Lucy by now. We can't be careless."

She then added to a long-haired male fairy admiringly, "Rufus, I would count on you for tomorrow as well. Do keep us informed about the track of their movements with your telekinesis."

The male touched his hat and smirked, "No problem at all."

Mavis continued, "We can't let them know about our powers, even if they do, they musn't know which one of us possesses what power. We can do the least to confuse them for now, so that we have the element of surprise in our hands...I guess that's it for today. Everyone be sure to take rest. And don't worry much about the demons staying here. I assure you they don't have any harmful intention yet. If all goes well, we will have a peaceful life ahead us. It pains me to this but...there always is a chance of war if things don't go effectively, there will be lives lost. And I would do my best to plan out such a way that no lives are lost anymore."

Everyone scattered away, some choosing to go home and rest, some opting to stay back and discuss.

"Third, why don't you go and rest yourself as well. It has been a tough day." Mavis asked Makarov politely.

"Huh...guess my age is finally kicking in my action. I'll take my leave then." muttered Makarov and tottered off. Once he was gone and Mavis was sure no one was listening she inquired, "What actually happened there Loke?"

The said fairy was visibly taken aback. He had thought that the little unease in his composure which he hadn't been able to hide would go amiss, but then it was the First Master afterall, Loke sighed out loud in resignation.

"Did the demon harm Lucy?" Mavis asked seriously.

"No no..she's fine," Loke hurried to prevent the misunderstanding, "It's just that...well...Lucy lied about her encounter." When Mavis made no sign of replying, he continued, "I don't think it went as Yukino described. I think Lucy had a talk with the demon. Though they WERE on the brink of killing each other, there's a fairly good chance that much more might have actually occurred. I noticed the familiarity between them, which is just impossible between two just-met hostile strangers. Though she didn't say anything about it to me...that's why I asked for Mirajane and Levy to stay with her. More chances that she will open up to them."

Mavis' expression was unreadable. Whilst she soothingly said, "Don't worry much about her. I'm sure there's nothing much about it. I'll talk to her in that case." and dismissed him.

She went away from the settlement to go back to the place she previously sat. It was a place she could find closest to the place where she first had met Zeref. She preferred to sit with her leg dangling off the cliff edge, that dropped sharply to a rivulet and much thicker woods than in the main _Tenrou_ land. No one had ever needed to travel the woods because it ended up at the demarcation of _Tenrou_ and _Alvarez_.

Their old meeting place brought too many painful memories to deal with. She couldn't gather the courage to go back there, yet she couldn't bear to leave all her and Zeref's memories and times behind, forgotten, like her body.

Mavis sighed out loud. And chuckled at it. She seemed to sigh more these days than she had done in total when she was in her body.

Zeref...what did he want? When they had informed that they were accepting truce, she was thankful, really thankful. Because while sending the truce, she had solely trusted upon Zeref's curiosity to accept it. But the discussion today...he seemed seriously engrossed about it, as if he were actually concerned about keeping the peace...

" _First of all, the main thing is keeping the borders strict. Many of us, even your lots are confused; they don't actually realize when they are crossing the line to the other land because the commoners among you and us aren't worried about it. Whatever we are discussing is a trivial matter for them because they are solely focused on surviving and earning, to feed their family and live comfortably. Most of the riots have broken out due to ignorance." Zeref turned to the glasses-wearing guy, who handed him some papers while describing, "We have noticed and tried to pinpoint the exact locations, in turn, the places where we need to recheck and discuss the frontiers._

 _Kagura handed them over to Mavis. She studied them briefly, and knew they were not some random easy-going documents. They were very precise and reflected their hard work. She didn't show her awe, "Very well. You will get our full cooperation on this. Once these matters are settled, we have to decide the consequences if any one of the parties trespasses by mistake, or with some urgent purpose."_

...The discussion had gone smoothly, marking out all the possibilities that could trigger any fight, confirming the consent of the two groups in each case. Which raised her suspicions even more. What was Zeref's actual motive? He didn't know her actual identity before, but today she was prepared for any kind of negative action after his knowing about her being the fairy queen. He had been taken aback...but then proceeded calmly. So many possibilities...she couldn't narrow them down unless she got a glimpse of his thoughts. Did he actually came with truce in his mind? Last time, she had been a fool enough to fall in his trap.

Her chest felt tightened at those bittersweet memories, though the sweetness had been nothing but honey coated calculated plot against her. She had taken a great deal of confidence in herself in being strong-willed and smart, but when it had come to him, she had been naive and ignorant and had fallen straight into his and his men's trap. The cost had been her body. It was something no one could understand. Yes, everyone did sympathize with her, but no one knew the loneliness of being without a body. She couldn't eat, couldn't drink, couldn't sleep, couldn't feel...nothing. It had taken more than half of her essence away.

And had taken away Precht's, Warrod's and Layla's lives, who had been determined to restore her soul in her body, had worked so hard for it. They had paid the price for her recklessness with their lives. Lucy was now the living proof of her mistake, she had been nothing but a small innocent smiling little girl, bearing the sins of someone other's mistakes for her whole life. Guilt slithered its way and wrapped itself tightly around her...

Which was good. Because she couldn't afford to do the same mistake again. Much more lives would be lost. The fairy clan was depending on her. She would happily carry all these harsh and painful emotions with her for the rest of the eternity if the fairy clan and the innocent lives were safe. She couldn't undo her mistakes, her friends wouldn't come back to life, Lucy wouldn't be a normal fairy ever again...but she could definitely prevent making more blunders.

Determination flashed in her dull eyes...that's how her eyes were now ever since the gleam in them had been cruelly robbed away by someone who was supposed to make them glitter with excitement and happiness, the person whom she loved...

* * *

 **...And that's it! I was thinking of writing more, but it would be in the next chapter! I'm really sorry to people who are against mysteries, though I assure you it's not a fanfic with total mystery genre. And then sorry to mystery lovers, but mystery isn't currently my aim though a good deal of cliff-hanging situations is! I hope none of you is disappointed. I'll make sure to write my best for you guys.**

 **The way of calling Mavis and Makarov, well...I watch the Eng-subbed version of fairy tail, in Japanese that's how they address to each other. I didn't want to change that, thus the note in the beginning for those who watch Eng-dubbed. Thank you again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you readers. As I told previously, there** ' **s just no predicting when or how soon I will update, but I will try to do so without very large gaps of time.**

* * *

Chapter 9

She approaches unintentionally...

...He responds with certainty

The next few days went in a blink. It was pretty much the same. Get up, prepare, follow behind a fairy to the meeting place, attend, come back, eat and sleep. The worst part was getting bored, other than not seeing Lucy...

Natsu had been expecting to meet her in the following days, but she didn't come. Did she didn't want to or did the fairies didn't want her to? Natsu wanted to believe it was the later that prevented her from coming. He felt restless, a different kind of restlessness. One that kept him utmost disinterested in anything and everything than making him go berserk or pick a fight.

He wanted to know more about Lucy, talk to her, see her smile and weirdness, amuse himself with her. In the short time of interaction with her, she had stirred something unknown in him and he wanted to discover what it was, what she was, what the thing between them was. Afterall, how much did he exactly know about her? Natsu let out a sigh of frustration. It was evening now, everyone else was busy eating and talking. He had snuck out and went outside and slumped against a tree.

"Oye Natsu. What are you moping about? These days you have been doing nothing but that." Gildarts asked, breaking his Natsu's train of thought. He looked at Gildarts. The man hadn't change at all. Neither had their relation. Gildarts had been a father figure for Natsu since the first time they had met. Gildarts mostly traveled around and rarely stayed in the palace, even being one of the strongest warriors. But that had changed since their father, the previous _heika_ died and Natsu's big brother took the place. Natsu had barely been five and Gildarts had been the one to console him. Not that he actually did anything that seemed comforting; he beat him to pulp whenever he challenged him, never let him win, not sensitive at all, flirted with the maids, at times was almost as dumb as himself! But Gildarts listened to his chatter, cheered him up when he was down. It would be wrong to say that Gildarts _seemed_ as a family member, he _was_ a family member to Natsu.

"Nothing.." mumbled Natsu.

"Doesn't seem like nothing. Not going to challenge me, huh?" Gildarts sat down beside him on ground.

Natsu didn't reply.

"That fairy girl you told about before, what was her name again? Lucy..."

At once Natsu perked up, hoping for some news, "What about her? Is she going to be there tomorrow in the meeting? Did _nii-san_ or Invel say anything about her? Are we..." he trailed off when he saw the smug look on Gildarts' face!

"Haa haa haa! So that's how it is eh?!" Gildarts laughed out loud and thumped him on the back, which seemed more like beating the crap out of him!

"What is what? I don't understand." Natsu averted his eyes.

"Haa..it's nice to be young! Was that fairy that beautiful?!" Gildarts continued the teasing.

"ARGH! SHUT UP!" Natsu got up, annoyed, not much at Gildarts' teasing but with how easily he was flustered about such small thing.

"You know, you are just like your brother."

That one statement made Natsu halt with surprise. "Huh?! Did you eat something weird?"

Gildarts made a face, "I'm praising you here, kiddo. You should say something nice."

"Me? And nii-san ? I'm nowhere as serious as him. Not that I want to be..but still."

Gildarts sighed and told, "It was when you were around ten. That makes Zeref _heika_ around fourteen I guess. He met a fairy during one of his excursions, who had become a very close...friend of his."

Natsu's eyes got bigger with the shock, "That fairy, he's here?"

Gildarts nodded in a yes. It took some moments to get the facts sink in. "Is that why he agreed for the truce? For his friend?" Natsu asked.

Gildarts smiled and said, "I'm not telling ya anymore. It's your _nii-san_ 's story. It's upto him to tell. I just said what you ought to know." And he got up as well and started to walk away. Natsu suddenly asked, "Gildarts! You are familiar with the fairies' commander-in-chief, right?"

"Yea. What of it?"

Natsu hesitated a bit, then asked abruptly, "Could you ask him to arrange Lucy and I to meet? I have to talk to her."

Gildarts stared at him for a few seconds and said, "Yea, I could ask. Actually...I was on my way to see him. Wanna tag along?"

Natsu nodded eagerly.

...

Lucy laid down on her bed with a thump. She was utterly bored. She had been doing nothing but eating, sitting, reading or writing and sleeping. She had had her dinner and was now facing a blank dusk.

Each day, while her friends faced the danger and attended the meeting during the day, she was kept in her room, with Mirajane, Loke and Virgo guarding her. They did their best to prevent her boredom and make her feel happy, but she knew that she was none better than a prisoner, just much better treated. In the evening, Capricorn and Loke guarded her while Levy and Mira stayed the night with her in her room. The stay-over would have been more fun if not for the unmistakable tension in everyone's faces.

And it had all been her fault. She had been taught to be calm and face problems, yet in front of Natsu she had lost her cool. She had let him see her powers. And now everyone was worried for her, because of her. She felt like crying. How could she be so much terrible and careless when her mere presence was a burden to her friends?

"Lucy... Ara ara, why are you looking so down?" Mirajane entered her room with a concerned face.

"Miraa- _saan_." Lucy said dismally, which made the white haired mage's eyes widen at the sudden outburst. Before she could say anything, Capricorn burst in, "Lucy- _sama_ , you have a..visitor."

Both the girls looked in confusion at one another. "It's the Alvarez's _denka_ Natsu Dragneel." Capricorn made himself clear.

"What?" Mirajane at once became alerted and was going to shift into her battle form when Levy came in and stopped her, "He has come with Master. He said that he wanted to talk to Lucy...alone."

Mirajane became furious, "The guts that demon has! As if we would allow that after what he did to Lucy."

Levy said softly, "He insists on it. Said that he won't harm Lucy in any way. Anyway, Master has brought Ultear and Meredy along with him, First's orders. They would keep a watch. And Meredy already has enchanted him with a sensory link with herself in case he tries anything dangerous. She would eat the fairy herbs."

"What?!" exclaimed Lucy, "But wait...that's fatal for the demons."

No one seemed to share her concern. Lucy was taken aback with the sudden ruthlessness in her friends. Seeing her bewildered, Levy misread her and soothed her, "Lu- _chan_ , don't worry. We wouldn't let him harm you. The herbs are just in case. If he doesn't do anything then we won't have to use it. Nothing will come in between our truce with demons unless they do otherwise. Also, Master would be in contact with you through telepathy. You just have to call his name in your mind and we will know that something's wrong."

Lucy felt far from being comforted. Misunderstanding her, Mira hugged her and said, "We won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry about it." and patted her head.

Capricorn also nodded in agreement. Lucy sighed. She hadn't told anyone about her and Natsu. She had thought of telling Levy- _chan,_ but couldn't do so, afraid that it will raise further concern for her.

Master came in and looked at her, "Lucy, do you have any problem in meeting him?"

"Mmm mm" she shook her head, "It's alright Master." Makarov nodded and signalled others to come out with him.

Once left alone, Lucy began to feel nervous. How should she greet him? The day after their encounter, Virgo told her about Natsu's real identity. And she...what not had she done?! Slapped him, threw him around, attacked him, shouted abusive words at him! The list was very long!

"WAA! What should I do?!" Lucy brought her palms to cover her face. It would be so embarrassing meeting him after all that! It was better when they were fighting with each other. At least she didn't have to worry about such silly things. The deliberate knock at her door brought her to present. She cleared her throat, braced herself and said, "Come in."

She had meant it to be loud and calm, but her voice had been breathless and a bit squeaky! Her heart began fluttering like humming bird's wings!

Natsu opened the door, to see Lucy standing formally with her hands folded in front of her. She was dressed in a full length sky blue dress with a shrug covering her shoulders and arms, her attire fitted a bit loosely yet managed to show her curves full of grace. She seemed...different. Her face was slightly flushed, eyes seemed restless. And somehow this appearance of her made him relaxed and fuzzy. She wasn't wary as she had been when they had first met. That time she had been glorious, with her wings and powers. Now in her casual self, she was...just perfect. He blurted out loud, "What happened to your wings?"

"HUH?" Lucy had been busy controlling her emotions on seeing him. The question had taken her aback. Finally her mind started working, "Oh! Oh that! Yea..well..we don't have to keep our wings all the time. It's a bit like our powers, we can call it on our will..."

'Oh shut up! Stop blabbering about! He didn't ask for details!' She inwardly thought and her made her mouth stop chattering. Natsu let out an 'oh' and looked around her room awkwardly, which reminded her, "Do sit down!" she pointed to the sofa.

He didn't move and was looking at her...strangely...Lucy gulped and managed to ask, "What?" Was she looking weird? She hadn't even have time to wash herself! She had been dressed for the night and hadn't changed her night dress. She began to feel conscious and fidgeted with her hands, waiting for him to speak.

"Lucy?" The way he said her name, again, it was like the first day, a tingling feeling warming her heart up. She said softly, "Yea?"

"Don't tell me that you have been kept here ever since that day?" Natsu was looking at her incredulously. He hadn't thought much of it when he was taken to same place to meet her, but seeing her home, furnished completely, was full of her and some other scents. Hers was the strongest, too much concentrated, almost like she had never ever left this place. He didn't mind that because he was sure he would never get tired of the way she smelled.

But it didn't seem right. Just thinking of her being kept locked irritated him to no bounds. It didn't seem fair to her. The way she was...she was more fit to explore the world, fly around it with her beautiful wings; not being bound to one place.

She was staring at him with her her mouth slightly open and wide eyes. He inwardly cursed himself. What a thing to ask, that too when they were meeting for the second time in their lives! Not wanting her to feel offended in any way, he quickly added, "You don't have to say anything you don't want to. It just came to me suddenly and I thought it must be pretty troublesome." and ruffled his hair in awkwardness.

But the next moment he knew, Lucy had ran towards him and hugged him. He stilled at the contact. It was like many things and nothing happening at once. She was shorter than him in height, with her arms wrapped around his torso, her face was stuffed into his hollow of one of the shoulders, her blonde hair tickling his neck. It made him warm and shiver in some unknown cold in sync. Quickly recovering himself from the jolt, he brought his one free hand to wrap securely around her head and stroke her hair rhythmically. Doing so felt the most natural thing in the world. He asked softly, "Lucy? Are you alright?" He didn't want anything disturbing her. Despite himself, he found himself actually concerned for her.

At his question, he felt Lucy tightened her arms around him. Her face was hidden into him, so it was a bit strained, but he managed to understand the soft mumble, "Natsu...I'm miserable...I'm not alright at all.."

And it didn't matter anymore that time to him. He didn't even felt a tinge of suspicion or wariness. The distinction between fairies and demons, the war, nothing bothered him. Because nothing came to his mind that time. All he felt was the sense of protectiveness and possessiveness for the girl and Natsu knew he would do anything for her.

* * *

 **To be continued...! Finally a proper NaLu, and it would get much better! Things will get clearer and so will the feelings of our favorite characters. And to the m-rated interested readers, your lemon scene is not much far away, not as soon as the further coming three-four chapters; but yes, it's due! Thank you all.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you very much readers. I** ' **m already borrowing Hiro Mashima's characters. I'll also be borrowing a bit of his creative imagination in the manga as well as the ideas that user loubu202 suggested for the story, for the initial parts of this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 10

Great things he experienced...

...the small ones she discovered

Lucy had been obedient and pleasant from when she was small. Because there hadn't been any reason not to. She had very doting parents, who loved her dearly till their last breath. It had happened when she was around nine, her mother had died saving Mavis and her father had caught an incurable illness and followed her mother soon after. She still felt the hollow in her heart that her parents' affections used to warm up, but her friends didn't let her dwell in that sorrow for long. Mirajane and Ultear had been the elder sister-cum-mother figures for her while Lisana, Levy, Meredy, Hisui, Yukino were the best girlfriends anyone could ask for. Of course there were Loke, Virgo and others to guide and teach her to control her powers. It had taken full two years to heal Mavis and make her strong enough to gain consciousness and leave her body. They hadn't found any method to restore her body, so she chose to be an astral presence.

And it had all started from that time. Mavis' preserved body had become a huge source of energy, it had both healing and destructive powers. Lucy had the powers inherited from her mother, and she and Yukino were the only ones who could control it, with the help of the twelve celestial spirits. They had been able to put a seal on it. Major of the powers had come from Lucy, she had managed to control the powers of ten of the celestial spirits. It had not been a great deal till one day when some of the fairies themselves had attempted to kidnap Lucy and use her to exploit Mavis' powers for their own selfish purpose. That had demanded her presence and powers to be hidden, no wonder the enemies would jump at the existence of such a possibility. They had to erase and rewrite the memories of many fairies to prevent such incidents in future. Only the council and close friends were now aware of Lucy's existence.

It's not that Lucy regretted saving Mavis, so strong their bond was, Lucy didn't have to think twice before offering her help. She had a fair idea of the huge responsibility in it. That time she was sure that she would be able to handle it easily, as long as her lovable friends remained safe. She didn't want to go through the pain of losing someone dear again.

But things had changed too drastically for her to cope with it. She was made to stay at one place, with someone always keeping an eye on her. And her friends had changed, not that they treated her differently on intention; they had become too much over-protective of her. Some initial months she had borne with it, but then it had gradually became torturous. And she just couldn't oppose it, could she? She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

That's why when Natsu had asked her about it, she hadn't been able to control the turmoil in her emotions anymore. She was fed up of all this and needed someone, anyone to comfort her. Unthinkingly, she had rushed to hug him, forgetting all about their differences, their strained situation. Any hesitation that she realized a few moments later were driven away by Natsu asking if she was alright. He seemed actually concerned for her, and that did it. Made her mind throw away any kind of rational thought in it.

Moments passed and they stayed like that. Her tightly hugging him and him with his arm wound around her, his hand holding her head, making her press her face more into him. She gradually calmed down, yet she didn't want to let go of the warm embrace. An irony to her disturbed feelings earlier, she felt so secured and safe and peaceful in their current position. She didn't utter a single sound, afraid that it would make him let go of her. Sadly, she didn't get her wish fulfilled.

"Lucy?" Natsu made an attempt to move, which startled Lucy and she abruptly let go of him and staggered back a few steps. What had she done now?! Her brain was now actively functioning, making her realise of her grave mistake; and so was her heart, beating rapidly, pumping blood by ten folds, making her face flushed with embarrassment. Natsu was staring at her with a dumbfounded expression. She swore inwardly, if he would say anything to tease her, she would break all the bones in his bone then and there! As if sensing the change in her, he regained his composure and sat down on the sofa and patted on the empty space beside him for her to sit. Well, what worse could happen anymore? Lucy went and sat beside him.

"You ok now?" Natsu asked. Lucy hummed in response. Silence again filled the room. Wanting to get rid of the awkwardness as soon as possible, Lucy reminded him, "Anyways, you wanted to talk about something?" Natsu's expression was unreadable when he replied, "Yea. Well, it seemed odd not seeing you in the mornings."

Lucy became wary at that instant. There it was again, the tension in being with him. She couldn't reveal anything at any cost. What was done was done. She couldn't afford to make any more mistakes. She took a deep breath and answered, "They don't require my presence. I'm not in the council."

"You didn't answer my previous question. Have you been here since that day?"

Lucy concentrated hard not to be side-tracked and replied curtly, "I have stayed here since I was small. Where else would I be?"

Even if Natsu was surprised by her sudden change in attitude, he didn't show it. They sat again in silence. Lucy was utterly confused what to do. Moments turned to minutes, yet Natsu didn't budge. He roamed his eyes around her room, as if he were memorising it.

"Lucy?" Master Makarov's voice suddenly filled her mind, making her alert. "Are you fine? Is he done with the talk?"

"Natsu? Did you want to talk about anything else?" Lucy asked aloud, which made Natsu stand up and he started to go back when he said, "No. I'm done. For today at least."

"Huh?"

Natsu turned to face her. Unlike before, his face wore a solemn expression. Lucy hesitated. She badly wanted to know what was going on his mind, yet her instincts yelled at her that she would somehow regret it.

"Lucy. I would like to meet you tomorrow as well." She was confounded by his sheer honesty. Controlling herself, she managed to ask harshly, "What for?"

To her surprise, a hint of smile played on his lips. He brushed her already-arranged hair and tugged some strands behind her ear. While she remained awestruck, he confidently said, "I won't lie about it. I like seeing and spend time you. And I'm not afraid to discover this thing between us that you are so intent on avoiding. If anyone asks, I would simply say I have taken an interest in you, and I will Lucy. I don't back out from any challenge. And you are a tough one, which I like the most. So, prepare your excuse for tomorrow because I don't require one with me Lucy. See you tomorrow." and he strode away without waiting for any response.

Lucy stood with a dazed expression even after he was gone. Mirajane and Levy rushed in after few minutes, worried even more after seeing her state, made her sit down. They showered her with thousands of questions to which she didn't answer at all. Before Natsu had amazed her with his goofiness and strength, this time he had stunned her with his seriousness. She wanted to ignore it all, as he had said; but she couldn't anymore.

"Mira- _san,_ Levy- _chan_ ; I'm alright. Nothing happened. Could I go to sleep now? I'm really tired." They saw through her obvious lie, but didn't comment on it. "Alright. Take care Lucy." "Yea, we'll be outside, Lu- _chan."_ and left her alone.

Not plopping on her bed, she went to sit by the window and stared out the now late-evening, sky that was red hued was now embracing darkness. His words had had great impact on her, because he had been right, he had been right about every bit about her. How could he be so perspective about her, she had no idea. And she didn't mind it. Now that she was not trying to suppress, it was easy to admit to herself that she liked him, a lot actually. Unlike before, her emotions weren't ruckus anymore, they easily passed through her unhindered, entered and stayed deep within, piling up one after another. It did amazing things with her heart. It wasn't beating as fast, but still she could feel something growing within it. And she found herself yearning for that feeling.

But the physical contact with him, it did entirely different things with her sentiments. Earlier when she had hugged him, she was busy controlling herself so she hadn't much minded or noticed. But when he had touched her hair in farewell, that small gesture did amazing things. She tried to imitate his hand, taking a few strands in her fingers, tugging them back, her hand slightly brushing her face, just like his had. The reminiscence brought a small, warm smile in her expression. And continued staring at the sky just like that...

...Once out of the fairies' piercing glances, Natsu had ran the way back, desperately in need of some physical labor. Lucy, she was so innocent. As much as it was advantageous for him to tease her and get the fun from it, it just as much arose unfavorable circumstances for him. He knew that the hug didn't have any deep meaning for her, she simply had wanted comfort; but this reason hadn't prevented him getting turned on in any way. The way her delicate soft body had been tightly hugging him, he had felt all those curves physically that he had seen and lusted at before. It had taken great ounce of concentration not to take their skinship to a greater level. He had wanted to kiss those lips of hers to disturb them from the firm line they had formed when she had been serious and distant.

"DAMN!" he halted and punched one of the many trees. It shuddered, but thankfully stood in its place. If anyone found him destroying the place...not good! He didn't want to get back yet, not when he was in such a disarrayed state. He sighed and dropped himself on ground and leaned against the tree trunk. He stared above, there was less sky that he could see because of the leaves. Nights were much different in _Alvarez_ , he could sit on roof and watch the sky turn shades, the whole city glittering in lamps and lights. But it wasn't so bad here. Nightfall had made the place give a glitter of its own, he could make out the dark hued surroundings. Mornings made the excessive, way too excessive forestation evident for his eyes, but the night had dulled the image. And he liked it better. Crickets and other small nocturnal beings began to make their presence known by the various sounds that echoed around. He gradually calmed down. Now that he had admitted his obvious liking for her, he was surer than ever of his intentions. At least, now he didn't have to face the confusing feelings that startled him. It was one step forward the unknown course he was treading. He sighed again at the realization of how late it had gotten. Invel would bite his head off.

He stood up and brushed his clothes. He didn't know what Lucy would do, but he knew what he had to. Grimness filled his appearance as he walked back to his lots. Afterall he hadn't been lying when he had told Lucy that he didn't have any excuses.

* * *

 **That's it! Truthfully speaking, I like this Natsu better. But at the same time, I hope I haven't changed him too much. And, I'm really thankful for all the reviews up till now, they really keep me going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you readers for your support.**

* * *

Chapter 11

Both call in excessive troubles...

...but it had been worth it, probably!

"We are well on schedule, First Master." Makarov assured her in a low tone. Mavis let out a relaxed breath and began addressing the waiting demons, "We have completed our part for today, if the same goes for you, let's call it a day."

Zeref nodded and said, "Us as well. Then..."

"Wait! I'm not done." To everyone's surprise Natsu interrupted. Zeref recomposed himself quickly and asked, "What is it Natsu?"

"Sorry _nii-san_ , but I would directly like to talk to the _Tenrou_ Queen." Natsu faced Mavis, which let out gasps from many.

Before anyone could say anything, Mavis replied calmly, "Do go on. I would try my best to fix the problem bothering you."

Zeref hurriedly said, "I'm sure it's nothing important. We could talk it among ourselves, right Natsu?" he was now openly glaring at his little brother.

Natsu flinched a bit, but then, he had come prepared for it. He had spent the whole night for it for crying out loud! He did his best to ignore the metaphorical weapons his _nii-san_ was throwing at him and said, "It isn't about me actually. It's about one of your fairies. Lucy."

And that was it. Angry murmurs started among the fairies, almost all of them giving Natsu murderous looks. Silver and Gildarts instantly stepped in front of Zeref and Natsu to protect them. Invel furrowed his brows in tension; the situation was highly disadvantageous for them as they had left the others back since the meetings didn't require everyone's presence. Everyone had been amazed when Natsu had opted to tag along rather than staying behind. No wonder! The notorious brat had one heck of ideas in his mind!

Natsu definitely hadn't expected this reaction. Zeref was now straightforwardly speaking to Mavis, "I'm really sorry on behalf of my little brother. He didn't mean anything offensive when.."

Natsu tried to explain "Wait...I just wanted to tell..."

"ENOUGH NATSU." Zeref shouted at him that instantly made him quiet. Once Zeref was assured that he wouldn't be interrupted again, he continued, "As I was saying earlier, he didn't mean..."

"FIRST MASTEERR!" Yukino's shout startled everyone. They all turned in the direction where the white-haired fairy was running at full speed towards them, "First Master! Lucy- _sama_..!"

Master Makarov spared a look at now-concerned Natsu and then asked the out-of-breath Yukino, "What happened? Tell us clearly."

"Lucy- _sama_...SHE RAN AWAY!"

"HUH?!" It was a thunder-shock to everyone among the fairies hearing that the never-rebellious Lucy ran away, hearing that she was kidnapped might have caused less surprise!

"Are you sure she _ran away_?" Kagura asked specifically, her hand already on her sword, ready to be drawn at any moment to attack the demons in front of her.

"Yes. She tricked us." Yukino said helplessly. Mavis turned towards Rufus, whose face was drawn in confusion as well. 'Gemini, she must have used Gemini for her aid.' Mavis' mind clicked the conclusion at once. Having no more time to waste, she told Zeref, "Something important came up. Please let's end it for today."

Zeref nodded in understanding, "Yes. Let's do that. We would head back then."

Everyone of the fairies soon dispersed to search for the runaway Lucy, and the demons were left alone in no time.

"Whoa...that was unexpected." drawled Silver.

Invel started annoyingly, "For crying out loud, _denka,_ how could you be so casual..." and turned to the empty space behind him where Natsu should have been! He gulped and said, "No way..."

Gildarts said, "Geez. That kid. Never stays in the right place." while Silver muttered, "Not good. Not good at all."

Zeref's composure wasn't so good now. He said worriedly, "Let's get back. We can't loiter around here for long in such a situation. Invel, get Minerva, Wendy and Juvia to track Natsu down at once we reach there."

Invel replied, "Yes, _heika-sama_."

Zeref hurried them, "We don't have much time. Let's go."

...

Natsu had ran back to Lucy's place without any second thought. On his way, thinking where Lucy might have run to, he realized that he hadn't thought of any plan to find her. He had simply started running to the one place he knew that was connected to Lucy. Way to go! He had almost reached her home by now, he recognized from the now-detectable smell of hers. Wait...her smell! Even though it was faint, still he could track her down with it. He halted a bit when he came closer to her place, checking if there were anymore fairies remaining in case. He already had made an uproar in the meeting, he didn't want to get into the bad side of the fairies anymore.

'No barrier anymore. Nor the other fairies.' thought Natsu, sensing the absence of both and jumped off the cliff to land in front of her home. At once, he began to concentrate on her smell and began to search for her path of going out. Five minutes passed and he was back to the spot where he began from.

Weird. She must have gone through some way. But the smell didn't leave the place...

'No way. No freaking way.' He thought as his mind put the facts together. He took a breath and gave a shout, "Lucy! I know you are here."

No reply. Even though it made him seem a bit foolish, Natsu was sure that she was there only and tried again, "I'm the only one here Lucy."

"Natsu?" came the hesitant reply. He eagerly turned in the direction of the voice, "Yea. Where are you?"

"Natsu?" her voice was more strained now, as if she were on the verge of crying.

Natsu's eyes bugled and he instantly hurried of in the direction of her voice. Was she in danger? He would beat the hell of whoever dared to hurt her, "I'm on the way Lucy."

"Natsu...help me." Surer about her location now, he brushed the branches aside, only to see Lucy...trapped between two tree trunks! She had one foot forward and the other at back, struggling to move her wider hip stuck in between the gap. Natsu stared for a moment at her desperate attempt and burst out laughing!

Lucy turned towards him, made an annoyed face and said grumpily, "Don't you dare say anything. Just help me out already!"

"Yes yes..." Natsu said in between the laughs and went to put his arms under hers to pull her out. After some tries, it was successful and Lucy stumbled into his arms, Natsu steadying her. Both stared at each other.

Natsu was the one who first broke the silence with his smile, "Hey."

Lucy smiled shyly in turn and replied, "Hi."

Neither one let go of one another. Lucy found herself quite comfortable, with his arms wound lightly around her waist and hers on his shoulders. She could easily get used to this. She blushed at the thought and averted her eyes.

"So...this was your excuse, huh?!" Natsu's playful voice made her look back at him. "Well...not exactly." She continued upon seeing his confusion, "I initially planned to go to the place where you are staying. I was hiding till everyone was gone from here."

Natsu didn't like the idea at all, "Fool! What made you think of going there? I wasn't even there."

"I would have waited for you."

"What if someone other than me would have found you first?"

"They won't have hurt me." Lucy stopped seeing his grim expression. She gulped and ask him, "They won't have hurt me right?"

Seeing her a bit wary, Natsu said reassuringly, "I won't have let them."

Lucy let it slide with it, not wanting to ruin their reunion. She instantly changed the topic, "You were in the meeting? What happened today? Did it get interrupted because of me?"

Natsu carefully said, "No...we were done. That short white haired girl came running to inform, I straightway ran here." He deliberately didn't mention the little war he had almost caused. He got the instinct that she would chew his head off if he told her what he did!

"Oh." was all she said. Natsu now changed the topic, "We have to let others know you are here. They were pretty worried by this act of yours."

Lucy didn't say anything. Natsu suddenly realised their position, let a cough and let his hands slide off her waist, "Anyways..."

"Natsu." Her interruption made him give a questioning look at her to continue.

She still didn't let go of him "I would like to meet you again. Without excuses. Even I'm out of them." Her straightforwardness surprised him as well as pleased him to no extent. He raised his hand to stroke her face and said, "Me too." which made her smile.

"I should go now before anyone finds me here." His evident tension made her drop her hands off his shoulders. As much as she didn't want him to go yet, she said, "Yea...take care Natsu."

He gave her face one more stroke and went on his way back. He jumped the cliff. And turned towards her, "I will see you tomorrow Lucy." he said with confidence, which made her heart flutter with anticipation and she nodded, "Mmmm."

Three fairies had managed to find Lucy's actual location and witnessed the whole scene, hiding well. "The guts of him!" Cana huffed. Even Rufus was disturbed, "What are those two thinking?" Cana continued, "The tenacity of that demon. Even if he's the _denka,_ doing whatever he wishes just because he thought they were alone."

"No." interjected Mavis, "He knew we were here. He knew the whole time."

"Huh? Then why?"

Mavis sighed and said, "Let's call the others. We have a lot to discuss." Natsu had made his move in front of her and so had Lucy. Now it was her turn.

* * *

 **What will Mavis do...?! To be contd in the next chapter. As many of you might have noticed, the 'Lucy-stuck' scene was when Natsu and others had went to rescue Lucy and Yukino during the final day of Grand Magic Games in the anime. As I said before, it's uncertain when I will update, but I will do my best to do it as soon as possible. Thank you again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you readers and reviewers for your support.**

* * *

Chapter 12

You know it...

...just don't realize it

" _Heika_ , he has returned." Invel announced, interrupting Zeref's discussion with Wendy and Minerva. He sheepishly looked at the other two, who understood that their aid was no longer needed in finding Natsu and excused themselves out. Irritated, Zeref ordered Invel, "Bring him in. And ensure no one disturbs us."

" _Denka, Heika-sama_ orders for you." Natsu already had the feeling something like this would happen and strode inside his brother's room and stood in front of him. Seconds ticked into minutes, and Zeref continued to stare at him, which was turning into glare by each passing moment. Too timid to burst the wall that was keeping his brother's anger in check, Natsu didn't utter a sound.

Finally Zeref gave a long sigh and asked, "One good reason Natsu. Give me one good reason for all this heedlessness. And you better have one Natsu since that almost made you ruin all the efforts everyone made the past few days." Zeref was not shouting at him, but the anger was noticeable. Natsu started truthfully, " _Nii-san_ , I truly had no idea that the matters would worsen so much just by mentioning her name. I didn't mean any harm by it. I thought it would be better that the council knew about it."

"About? Your rendezvous with that fairy?" Zeref questioned, his eye slits narrowing. Natsu gulped but didn't deny it. Upon it, Zeref straightforwardly asked him, "Do you like her?" Again no reply, nor denial. Zeref sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. He sighed again, opened his eyes and continued, "You are no longer a kid Natsu. Just because this unknown creature fascinates you to take a liking for her, doesn't mean that you would go around spoiling things..."

"It's more than mere liking." Natsu stated firmly. Zeref stared wide-eyed at him. Unsure whether he heard it correctly or not, he asked, "What?"

Natsu didn't bulge, "As I said, it's not just that I like her. She's not some creature. She's just like family. I would never hurt her, nor let anyone hurt her." his eyes were flashing with conviction. For a few seconds, Zeref didn't have any clue what to speak about. Then he realized that Natsu was waiting for him to speak. For the second time in his life, Zeref was left wordless. The first had been years ago, because of Mavis...Lords! That fairy, she still had this much control over him. Shaking off the thought, he unsteadily said, "Go. I'll talk to you later."

Surprised at such the lack of any penalty, Natsu literally had his eyes bulged. Not that he didn't want this, but never did he think that he'd be let to go just like that! Not wanting to give any chance that will change his brother's mind, he left no time in escaping, "Alright! I'll go then." and rushed out. Which left Zeref in deep thoughts.

...

"Lu- _chan_. Are you really sure about this?" Levy was very much concerned which was evident, the question being the fifth or sixth time. Yukino chimed in, "Lucy- _sama,_ it would be better if you rethink about it." Lucy huffed and reassured them, hopefully the last time for now, "I've made the decision, I won't be harmed in any way. Natsu won't harm me. Moreover First Master allowed for it, didn't she?"

Which had shocked everyone. She had called everyone off from the search, letting everyone know that Lucy was safe and sound. Then to everyone's surprise, mostly Lucy's, she'd announced that her restrictions be undone, making her free to go anywhere and do whatever she wants.

" _First Master..." Lucy was beyond words._

" _I know Lucy. It must have been hard on you all these years, it wasn't just to you. We never asked for your opinion about it." Hesitant murmurs were let out in agreement._

 _Mavis continued in a small voice, "I'm sorry Lucy. You had to go through all this, just because of my fault..." the guilt in her voice was unmistakable._

" _Mmmm mm" Lucy disagreed, "It wasn't your fault First Master. And never would I regret what I did."_

 _Everyone relaxed. A contradiction to her thought, her friends were quite happy about the new change. Mirajane even hugged her. Her spirits even were content with the decision. When the others were busy celebrating the little news, she went to Mavis._

" _First Master, there is something you should know about."_

" _Natsu Dragneel, is it?" Lucy suddenly became aware of their age difference and the difference in their experience. Talk about taking the First Master by surprise, it's like making the water flow upwards!_

 _Mavis saw through her reaction. And that was what had made her mind up. Her and Natsu's innocence, the later had been totally unexpected and had triggered her to make this decision. Lucy, she was easy to read and so was Natsu, unlike his older brother Zeref. She sighed inwardly, though the brothers resembled each other in facial appearance, Natsu had never emitted dangerous aura around him. While Zeref had been mysterious and hiding his true intents; Natsu was the total opposite-instinctual and showing exactly what he thought. It was unfair to crush their young bud of love, unknown to both of them, just because hers had been killed._

 _Lucy replied, "Yes." and hurried, "He means no harm. I know, he's a demon and I should be wary of him, and I will remain alert around him. But First Master..."_

" _I know Lucy. He isn't bad." Mavis gave an unexpected smile. Lucy nodded in agreement, having no idea what was going through the Fairy Queen's mind. Mavis said, "I'll allow you to see him Lucy, but only for definite period of time. And someone would always watch over you, it won't hurt to be careful around him. Please do remember that he's a demon. I don't want you to end up like me."_

First Master's words still disturbed her. Lucy didn't know the exact details of what had happened that time, she had been too small. But she does remember Precht- _san_ rushing back with a motionless Mavis in his arms and that had caused much ruckus, her mother and Warrod- _san_ locked in for weeks to trybring her back to life. And then her mother had died, followed by her father and Mavis had attained her astral body. First Master had correctly stated to be alert around Natsu. Afterall Lucy also had to go through so much loss and pain just because of his kind.

But each time she found herself defending Natsu whenever his topic came up in front of her friends. Each time she found herself taking an action instinctively first and then pondering over it when it came to him. And everytime she thought of him, she found herself losing the grip of time.

"Lucy?" Mirajane's knock at her door cut off her thought train. Mirajane was all smiles today. She came excitedly and said again, "Oh, I'm so happy for you! Really, you should have revolted sooner!" bringing a shameful blush on Lucy's face, remembering her previous adventurous actions.

"Only mysterious prince of darkness could do that to her." teased Yukino, making Lucy's face redder but for different reasons. "Oh! Yes! Why I heard he is quite something!" Mira continued the teasing and suddenly turned to Yukino, "Yukino! You are the only one who has actually seen him beside our princess here! How does he look like?"

"Stop it please." Lucy's plea however was ignored and Yukino joined in, "He was good-looking. His hair, umm...was quite a different color, but it suited him. He also seemed quite brave." Mira simply let an "Ooo" and looked at Lucy, deep in thought. Expecting some more teasing, Lucy hesitantly asked, "Mira- _san_ , what?"

Mira's brows were furrowed now, as if she were disappointed, "Not good. We have to get you ready for tomorrow. You have been seeing him in plain dresses...now that I think of it, he even has seen you without makeup last night! We are going to prepare you tomorrow nicely Lucy. You are definitely going to need it."

Yukino nodded her head frantically in agreement, clearly excited about it. Levy, being the sane one, muttered, "She's going on a date with a demon. She needs an armor, not make-up."

"Levy- _chan_!" Lucy almost wailed! She was first going to need to survive all this madness to meet Natsu the next day!

...

"And thus the Queen had allowed Alvarez's _denka-sama_ Natsu Dragneel to contact Lucy Hearthfilia in the evening; under our watch, which she insisted is a must on our part and a condition that _denka-sama_ has to agree to for his request."

Invel shot a murderous look at Natsu, but he chose to ignore it. He gets to see Lucy everyday, nothing could ruin the excitement he felt! He instantly replied, "I agree. Say thanks to the queen!" and went off, having no care of the world. Zeref gave the messenger, Capricorn, an apologetic look, though he didn't look offended by Natsu's actions. Zeref in turn said, "I would like to send a few of my own to watch over them. I hope you understand." Capricorn nodded and said politely, "Queen was expecting this and has given her agreement to it in advance."

Zeref thought, 'Still witty and always a step forward, just as that time.' and said aloud, "I give her thanks for the co-operation and apologies for the misunderstanding in today's meeting." Capricorn bowed and took leave. Dismissing the others to do as they please, Zeref sat down in the hall alone, his eyes closed. Or so he thought before Gildarts made his presence known, "That girl. I didn't know before...her surname...she's a Hearthfilia."

Zeref said, "Yes. I heard it."

Gildarts asked, "Was she the one who..." he trailed off, not speaking out loud.

"I don't know...but I don't think so. She seems to be of Natsu's age, add or take away one or two years. She couldn't have done it. Natsu was hardly ten when it happened." Zeref calculated.

Gildarts uneasily said, "Her mother then? Nonetheless someone related to her. We had confirmed that it had been the creation of Hearthfilia family."

When Zeref didn't reply, Gildarts asked, "Does Natsu remember?"

Zeref shook his head, "No. He doesn't. He does get reminded of bits of it, palace is big and people talk. But he never asked me of it, so maybe doesn't think it of much importance. Perhaps he shrugs it off as any other illness he had when he was little."

Gildarts listened, and asked after a while, "Do you think we should tell him?"

Zeref instantly replied, "No. Don't tell him or let him know." seeing the hesitation in Gildarts' eyes, he gave a tiny smile and assured him, "I've thought about it since the day we have come to _Tenrou_. It's no good digging up the past. It wasn't even that girl's fault, she had no hand in it." and thought a bit and added, "But I'm asking you this favour as Natsu's brother, Gildarts. Please gather as much information about her without making anyone suspicious. I heard you were in good terms with Makarov..."

Gildarts needed no more clue, "Yes. He has become a drinking buddy lately." gave a laugh, and smiled warmly, "Great man...He seems the most aged fairy of them, intelligent and wise as well. He lets me know about themselves, tits and bits, not much of their secrecy, but yes, information that he trusts we won't use against them. He believes that we are going to keep the truce."

"And we are going to do so." Zeref said in a determined voice, "They can hide their reason of strange behavior when it comes to that fairy. I'm already thankful to this Makarov. I just want to know that the fairy won't harm Natsu in any way because he said that he won't."

Gildarts was stunned, "He confessed his feelings for her?"

Zeref shook his head. Gildarts relaxed but not for long because Zeref concluded, "He didn't say that because he still hasn't realized that he does love her very much."

* * *

 **And to be contd.! Heehee...I just can't help keeping a tini-tiny bit of mystery and suspense! Till the next chapter then.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you very much readers for your patience and support and reviewers for your views. I'm really sorry for the very late update. Again I'll keep my apologies at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 13

The long awaited evening...

...and the beautiful sunset

The next day Natsu was made to wait along with Invel at their base, while Zeref, Silver and Gildarts had gone along with Mavis, Makarov and Kagura to visit and recheck the frontiers; the plannings finally being put into action. Nothing to do, Natsu fussed around with Gray, both rattling on about who's stronger, the verbal abuse slowly turning into fight until Invel barked to shut it down. It would have been their usual day, the only difference being they were far away from home. Though Natsu didn't dislike the place, but they were not home, not with all his members...his family. He was starting to feel a bit nostalgic. Before he could ponder much over it, Zeref and the others returned and the day turned to the long awaited afternoon. Natsu didn't have any idea of what that evening or Lucy would present for him but he anticipated both.

But what he hadn't anticipated was the calmness with which his actions were being dealt with. Even Invel JUST sent angry vibes at him, no shouting, no arguing, nothing! And sensing the comparatively lighter and nicer mood, suddenly the situation reversed; Natsu was now being teased.

"Who is that fairy chick?" Minerva smirked.

"Seriously, is she a fool? Wasting time to meet this flame pants!" Gray scoffed.

"Well as long as she isn't a love rival!" Oblivious to everything and everyone else other than Gray, Juvia murmured.

"I wonder what the others will think about it? Great _Denka_ Natsu Dragneel being lead around by a fairy!" Minerva and Gray exchanged a devilish look. And Natsu really had to worry about it...no controlling when it came to them. He shuddered to think when Erza, or Laxus, or worse Gajeel will hear the rumors. That metal pin face won't leave such a chance to tease him!

But Natsu soon forgot all that worries, when finally he was facing Lucy, who looked more flushed than usual. The red in her cheeks warmed his own with giddiness. She seemed flustered, it wasn't even weeks but Natsu was now able to understand her feelings through her actions. A flick of fingers along her already-perfectly-combed hair strands, fidgeting with her hands...yes, definitely flustered.

Silver let out a soft whistle behind him. What the matter was wrong with the old geezers?! Natsu thought annoyingly and shoot a glare at him, which Silver brushed off with an amused chuckle. He turned to find Lucy even redder than before and avoided to directly look at him. He cleared his throat for the others, who were seeming more like intruders now rather than the ones to keep him protected. A tiny blue-haired fairy whispered something in Lucy's ears and then everyone left them alone.

They had decided to let their first official meeting be near Lucy's home, the place where they had both first encountered each other. Natsu had arguments on this, but he kept them to himself. The venue could be talked and discussed later, Natsu thought, now staring at Lucy who seemed more relaxed now that everyone else had left. She was dressed in a different way; hair combed up in a sophisticated stylish bun, formal full length pink gown with long sleeves, her face toned with light makeup, her attire finished up with glittering jewels...it wasn't like her at all, Natsu mused.

"What?!" Lucy asked him, confused at the way he looked at her. Natsu shrugged it off and gave her a grin, "Hey."

And she couldn't help but get infected by his grin, "Hey back at you," she said cheerfully.

"Something's changed...and you seem quite happy about it."

Lucy no longer felt surprised or alert at his perceptive observation. She had spent the later part of last night in deep thoughts. Mavis' talk had able to knock sense and she found herself more clearer and decisive about 'what to do about Natsu'. Even though her heart told her to trust Natsu; she knew, even if just a little, blind trust had the possibility of endangering her friends' lives. But she didn't want to let the worries and tensions ruin her and Natsu's relation, whatever it was for now. If her mother would have been alive, she was sure she would have told her to do the same- explore and experience and live her life to the fullest.

She had never felt the way she felt about Natsu about anyone. Maybe it was because of him being a demon, or maybe his personality itself; but she didn't mind one bit of her feeling. And right now, she wanted to enjoy them and his company, now that she was getting a chance to; avoiding treading into the dangerous topics.

"Yea, I am happy." she replied with a smile. And he seemed satisfied with the answer. He added, "It was a long day today."

"Did you go with the others?" asked Lucy, thinking maybe he was tired with all that walking to check the boundaries.

"Nope. I stayed back." which confused Lucy. Natsu saw that and cleared, "I didn't mean it that way. I'm saying, it seemed very long to wait for the day to end, knowing that I was going to meet you this evening."

She knew Natsu was direct and to-the-point, yet again she found herself being taken aback by his frankness. Though the surprise was but a small part of her feelings, the much bigger part being the delight at his words. And she replied, "Then it was a very long day for me as well." getting the relish of seeing Natsu's eyes bulge in surprise. She gave a bashful smile and said, "I said that even I am out of excuses, Natsu."

Natsu laughed out and agreed, "Yea...so what do we do now?" taking hold of her hand. He proceeded to wrap his free arm around her waist to drag her closer, but she stopped him by putting her other hand on his chest with a slight push. She shyly looked at him with pleading eyes and Natsu suppressed his impatience. 'All in the meantime, at a pace comfortable for her,' he thought calmly and was letting go off the hold on her hand when she squeezed her hand around his and muttered with a blush, "This much is fine." He grinned at the contact and nodded in understanding.

They sat and spent the rest of the hour in the clearing in front of her home, talking, mostly about how they spent the day before and the present day. Natsu sheepishly told her about the previous day's ruckus in the meeting by him, at which Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. He liked this side of her, carefree and casual. Which led him to ask her about her unusual attire at which Lucy grumbled about how her friends, especially some 'Mira- _san_ ' made her wear the dress and jewelries and she had to sit still for more than an hour while they fixed her hair and applied make-up. He chuckled at her puffed annoyed face. She looked absolutely adorable when her lips formed a perfect pout.

It was so easy to forget the rest of the world when he was with her. She made him experience something he had never been through before and he absolutely liked the feeling he was having. It was just like an unknown adventure for him, with no idea of what might happen next. Earlier he had caught on her obvious attempt to avoid talking about anything which might give him more information about her actual identity, or reveal more about the fairies. And he was quite fine with it. It was fun, being just him for once in a while, forgetting his position as the _denka_ , moreover his being a demon, especially in front of her, being _just Natsu_.

He noticed her staring at his lack of words.

"What happened?" she asked, concerned.

He got up and helped her up from the ground. Lucy turned to stare at the now-setting sun, Natsu doing the same; both of them reminded of the forgotten time.

"It looks beautiful." Natsu commented on the scenery.

"Yea, it's been quite a while since I have watched the sunset. Everytime I find myself immersed in some book or talking with Levy- _chan_ and the others, and look out only to find the sky approaching the night."

They both again fell into silence, not knowing what to say. Suddenly some rustling was heard and Natsu quickly got hold of her hand, her eyes widening at the unanticipated gesture before he squeezed it in assurance, "I'll be back again tomorrow."

She gave a small squeeze back, "Mmm!"

And he went back with his lots. Lucy knew that her friends were anxious and eager to hear in detail about what happened, but she just couldn't make herself to talk about Natsu yet. So she took advantage of Mavis' recently granted freedom and managed to drive them off! She knew that she couldn't avoid this for long and she wasn't being fair to her friends, but just for a few days, she would do this to avoid their judgments about her feelings for Natsu. Because for now, she didn't want anything more than think of Natsu and reminisce the day's events in her mind in peace, without any kind of prejudice.

Changing her clothes, bathing, having her dinner...all the while she kept replaying his smile, his grin, his voice while he talked, his expressions when they had talked, and mostly how at first he had almost put his arms around her, to hug or just hold her she didn't know. But she did know that her heart wouldn't have survived the action!

The first time she had hugged him absentmindedly, just for the sake of comfort; the other time when she had stumbled into his arms, she had been brimming with determination to be clear about her liking for him so it hadn't been much of an issue either. But she had done all the thinking last night and that's why today she had been super conscious around him!

She laid on her bed and raised her hand to stare at it. Maybe she had gone crazy, but she could still feel the tingles and his warmth when he had held her hand. And her mouth automatically curved into a smile. Mavis' warning still lurked at some corner in her mind...but she wouldn't think of it, at least not today. She didn't want to. So, she slept peacefully, her last conscious thoughts being of how just seeing the sunset with Natsu had made up for all the several ones she had missed. Today's sunset had been beautiful indeed.

* * *

 **I was not sure whether to make it such a detailed chapter or not. But I just couldn't bring myself to skip this part. So I decided to make the progress gradual.**

 **And I again sincerely apologize for such a late update. I know it's been over two months but I was very busy with college reopening, studies and other stuffs. I wanted to update after my exams(they are only a week's time away!) but then I thought it would be too late.**

 **Even though I have made up my mind about the next two-three chapters' contents, please do let me know if I'm being too slow with the NaLu progress. I would try my best to correct it then. Hopefully I would be able to update one more chapter before this month ends, though I can't give any assurance about it, so I would ask you all again for your patience. Thank you again for your support.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sincerely sorry for such a late update. As usual, I'll keep my apologies at the end of this chapter. I was determined to make up for my lack of updates and thus the two-chapter-update. Again, heartfelt thanks to all the readers for your patience again.**

* * *

Chapter 14

The usual hangout...

...unwrapped an unknown mystery

For the next three days, Natsu and Lucy fell into the similar pattern of meeting in front of her home and talking through the evening. It was pretty comfortable for both of them, except that it was becoming too monotonous. They couldn't talk much because of being overheard by others, who were posted to guard them. It irked Natsu very much, because he could easily tell that Lucy wasn't able to open herself very much to him.

But, it wasn't as easy as he thought to talk about this to anyone. Gradually, the overly cautious and protective nature of the fairies towards Lucy even managed to get him worked up as well! Now he would perk up at the slightest sound while talking with Lucy! He would somehow make his hearing work as best as possible, strain them even.

He had some idea by now. Lucy was no ordinary fairy. Her powers must mean some big deal, even if not strength wise. But he dared not raise any question about her to anyone, remembering quite well the ruckus he had managed to create during the meeting.

He could fairly tell that Lucy was being more restless as the days passed. He could feel the vibes from her, sitting beside her. Somehow, she had managed to tell off her friends and avoided wearing the heavy getup and was simply dressed in a sundress, which didn't make her look any less beautiful. Against everyone's expectations, and as he had suspected, it wasn't just some curiosity on his behalf towards Lucy. He was as eager, or maybe more eager, day-by-day to meet her. He couldn't even think of getting used to or tired of her.

She had told him in short how she had been never let out much to travel since her mother had died. Though the guarding had been less now, thanks to _Tenrou_ queen, it didn't mean that it had gone totally. Previously, she had been quiet about it; but recently she had been grumbling most of the time to him about this. Remembering it made him chuckle and made Lucy turn at him questioningly.

They had been sitting quietly for a while, nothing to talk about. But neither of them wanted to get away form the other's company, though it was getting a bit late and hence time for Natsu to go. They had decided to delay his going for a while, just enough to not make him miss the dinner; though Natsu wanted to go back, because Lucy just seemed so much worn out today and was yawning quite for sometime; she was adamant about it that he had decided to stay back a bit late.

"I think my influence is being rubbed on you. You weren't so complaining before!" he said with a smile, which rewarded him with her cute pouting face. She shrugged off and replied, "Well...we weren't that close before."

"Oh! So my _princess_ was a rebel from the starting itself huh?!" teased Natsu and earned a slap on his chest.

Lucy was more focused on the fact that he called her princess... _ **his**_ princess. She doubted if he had noticed it at all. But she really liked him calling her like that, princess or not, but his.

Seeing him daily had made her ponder over many things during the rest of her time. All the topics she wanted to avoid, she had thought all over them. Because there was even a greater threat to their relation than that of Natsu being a demon - his departure from _Tenrou_. Obviously it had been a visit and couldn't last forever, he would have to return to _Alvarez_ one day or the other. From the conversations she had managed to overhear, a couple more of days, then the demons would go back; because most of the issues had been sorted out fairly well. Any small remnants amissed were to be discussed few months later. And that time, insisted by the First Master, the fairies would go over to _Alvarez_ ; to strengthen the mutual trust among both the sides.

But this meant an end to all this. She had to accept it, however hard it seemed. Never would she be allowed to go to _Alvarez_. It was straightway out of any discussion. The risk was too high. Two teams were already under the progress of being made- one that would go along with Mavis and one that would stay back to protect her. Loke had been a bit wary during the whole time, as if he expected Lucy to jump right in and demand to tag along with the First Master.

But in contrast, Lucy wanted to stay back. She didn't want to go to _Alvarez_ at all. Because as much as she would love to see Natsu again, she didn't want see any changes in him. She was pretty sure that she felt for him much more than he felt for her. To him, she was just an amusement. At best, he liked her and had some interest in her, or so he had clearly told her. Lusted at her, clearly. He had showed that he wanted her physically quite many a times. But her feelings ran much deeper. In this short while itself, he had somehow managed to make her fall in love with him. And who couldn't love him? He was just so easy to adore, easy to love. His frankness, his honesty, his simplicity at judging. She remembered how wary she had been of him upon their first encounter. Just because he was a demon, she had assumed so many things about his nature. How wrong she had been about him. She couldn't decide whether to laugh at her poor based judgement, or cry upon the time she had wasted being suspicious about him than getting closer to him.

Anyhow, she knew that her heart wouldn't survive any kind of rejection from his side. Few months were more than enough to make him realize that it was just a mere attraction from his side. It didn't mean that he would cast her aside; she knew him well enough by now, he cherished his family and friends way too much. And that was what she would become, simply his one of the many friends, **if** they ever meet again. He wouldn't hurt her knowingly. After all, he hadn't every told her that he loved her, was very clear about his intentions from the very start. It was all her fault. And thus, she would rather be parted from him forever. She would move on somehow, wouldn't she?

"Oiye Lucy. What happened?" Natsu broke her trail of thought.

"Mmm mm. Nothing much, just thinking about some stuffs." she replied with a smile to wipe away the concern on his face. She would save all the regrets and sadness for later. She couldn't afford to miss even a minute's worth time with him now. Even though she was feeling very drowsy, she had somehow managed to convince him otherwise and made him stay.

"But Natsu, you seem a bit perked up. Everything okay?" Lucy had noticed this for quite a while and tried to dismiss it. But he seemed to be alert about something, more so now.

"Huh? Oh..that. Just that Silver and others have not come today." Lucy rolled her eyes, "Natsu. You don't have to worry. No one would attack you. I have explained everything to others. And they get it, there's no way you would..."

"It's not that," interjected Natsu.

"Huh?"

"I didn't mean it for me silly. I meant it for you," seeing her confused he continued, "I've got a bad feeling about today. Maybe just a whim...but the air here seems a bit off. Wendy was also concerned since morning about it. And she's very exact about such things."

"Weird...no one here felt anything. Or I would have noticed in their behaviour. Maybe a storm or something." Lucy suggested with a yawn.

"Hmm...might be. And...you are getting sleepy Lucy. I should go back." She had yawned maybe a dozen times in the last five minutes!

"Hmm...I just feel so lethargic today." He helped her get up from their usual spot, "But I had slept just fine last night. Maybe it's just because it's been so long since I've got out from home that I feel tired quickly." He watched her totter back to her house, half worried she might fall asleep on her way itself!

"Go and take some rest and a nice sleep. I will come back tomorrow." He called out.

"Yep," She turned back at him with a smile and waved at him, "see you tomo..." To his bewilderment, Lucy fell down without completing her sentence.

"LUCY!" he ran instantly towards her. He made her head lie on his lap and checked her breath...slow, but steady. Her pulse...normal. It hadn't been just tiredness then. Had she been ill? He remembered her friends guarding outside and called out for them.

But he got no answer in turn. Natsu was more alert than ever. Something was dreadfully wrong. He just hoped Lucy's friends hadn't been killed, just drugged to sleep like her. He had now caught a whiff of some faintly sweet-smelling odor. If only he was in _Alvarez_ , he would have caught on it much earlier. Definitely some sleeping incense or magic. And it seemed to work only on the fairies, because he didn't feel any drowsiness or sluggishness.

He quickly picked Lucy up in his arms and ran inside her home, made her lie down on her bed, locked her door, went outside and prepared for whatever or whoever was coming. He was active and kicking well wasn't he?! Some advantages of being a demon!

Suddenly, he thought, what if it had been a plan on behalf of his own lot? Some plan he hadn't been told of? It was even weird that no one came along with him here.

"Huh? This one's not down?" the unknown tone of the intruder's voice made him sigh in relief. The intruder showed himself on the cliff and was amazed on seeing Natsu awake. It was a blonde guy, his hair reaching upto his shoulders and big fox like ears and a furry tail.

Natsu braced himself and asked, "Who the heck are you? And what have you done with Lucy?"

The intruder narrowed his eyes and replied, "So that Heartfilia chick is down. Well, she is just sleeping, that's what the spell does. But who are you? The spell seems ineffective on you...Anyways, it did sound a bit dull, just go and pick up that sleeping fairy. How nice of you to be here to fight me!" without awaiting for anything, he raised his hand for attack.

Natsu expected a physical blow on him, but felt the ground beneath him trembling and jumped away just in time to avoid being caught up in the explosion. Working his mind and preparing for the attack, he began running towards the intruder, in a zigzag manner to avoid all the explosions being set up in his path. The opponent seemed fast, but Natsu was much faster, running up all the way and jumping to cross the cliff and managed to land a massive blow on the opponent's face that made him throw raggedly. But Natsu didn't even have time to register the satisfaction of hitting him when his hand began to glow and gave way to an explosion.

"FUCK!" the pain was immeasurable. But somehow, he managed to get a hold of himself. Thank the devils that he was a fire dragon slayer, so it didn't have fatal effect on him.

"Heh! You can't harm me without harming yourself" smirked the intruder, though he was a bit surprised to see Natsu still standing.

"As if I care!" Natsu rushed towards him without a second thought, "Fire dragon's fist!" This one managed to do much more damage on the intruder, who staggered back, clearly surprised by the direct attack. But it backfired on Natsu as well, giving rise to an even bigger explosion on him. It seemed as if the opponent's magic was sensory, blowing back with the equal intensity as that he had been hit with.

But...if it meant that Natsu couldn't land physical blows on him then, "Fire dragon's roar!"

"WHAT...?" the intruder managed to mutter before the huge fire engulfed him. Natsu waited for the fire to die down, and saw the opponent in a very bad shape. He was burnt badly and wasn't able to move. Natsu rushed towards him, but before he could even touch him, let alone beat the pulp out of him; he vanished...just like that, into thin air.

"What the heck?" utterly confused Natsu looked around the forest, expecting some more attack. But the place was as peaceful as before, except for the destruction he and the intruder had managed to make, that made Natsu sweat-drop in nervousness. He was totally done for this time! Had it been _Alvarez,_ he would have been excused. The sharp pang made him focus on his wounds, he was no better looking either though he had had worse before. He shrugged it off when he heard some voices.

"Lucy- _sama_!"

"Natsu!"

" _Denka-sama_! Search for the intruder."

"We have found Mirajane and Lisana, they are unconscious. Go find the princess!"

Relief found its way through him when he heard the familiar voices. And suddenly he was overtaken by utter exhaustion and pain that he had managed to avoid before. He made himself lie down and lean against a trunk while he waited for his comrades to find him. The first one to appear in front of his eyes was Zeref _._ He would never forget the look of panic in his brother's coal black eyes and paler than usual face. Zeref rushed towards him as soon as he spotted Natsu and called out for Wendy. Natsu didn't remember anything else other than the sea of voices of utter concern and his own concern for the unconscious blonde fairy he had left behind.

* * *

 **So...I know it's been months since I updated. But as a reader, I understand that most of you would rather skip this part and continue on with the next chapter...if it was up to mark. I had been nervous about many things, mostly that I have not written anything since ages so I don't know if this update had been worth it. But I tried my best for now and hope to polish my writing and be right on track soon.**

 **Secondly, it was my first time writing any battle part. It was obvious that I took its idea from the anime, but I hope to write my own battle narration without any help soon.**

 **Anyways coming back to the main reason, in short, it had been a very depressing period for me. Stuffs happened which was totally unexpected and thus continuing the fanfiction was totally out of my intentions. Many a times I thought of discontinuing it, but at last decided to complete it properly. I didn't want to disappoint you readers or myself, and I hope I would not do so. Thank you again. Enjoy the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you again readers. Please read my comment at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Their silence...

...and the loudness behind it

It had not been just Wendy. Even Zeref had felt the sudden change in the atmosphere. They had just returned back from the detour when this happened. They wanted to pass it off as some upcoming rainstorm, but Zeref instinctively felt that it wasn't as simple as that. Unintentionally, he found himself being worried for the platinum blonde fairy.

He had thought that meeting her everyday would be disastrous for his mind, but her no-nonsense and emotionless way of talking in turn helped him to keep his feelings at bay. But at the same time, it would irate him to no bounds. How he wished sometimes during the discussions, to rush and kiss her senseless, till she shows some emotion, anger, pain, irritation; any emotion in her green eyes.

He found himself losing the track of time, again. He sighed and decided to go back to others. Wandering in the nearby forest had now become his habit rather than a hobby.

He went back only to find everyone waiting for him, newly-concern-filled faces.

"What is it?" he turned to the little sky dragon slayer.

"Unknown presences. Just now. They have appeared abruptly."

"Teleportation?" Minerva suggested.

"High possibility." Wendy agreed.

"Where?" Zeref asked.

"The mainland _heika-sama_. I'm afraid it is quite near to their residences."

'That's where Mavis stays.' was all his mind could process before he found himself ordering, "Invel, Gildarts, follow me to their mainland. Others stay right here. Where's Natsu?"

Silver replied, "He has gone for that fairy. I will go and..."

"No. He would stay safe there. There are many fairy guards over there. You better stay here with the others rather than being separated. Minerva, stay alert. You may use territory to go back to _Alvarez_ with the others if the situation demands so. No need to confront with the enemy, if it is one. Wendy come with us." Zeref wasted no time to rush towards the fairy mainland.

On the way they discussed all the possibility of the new intruder. Invel believed it to be the fairies' plot, which the others highly doubted. Zeref remembered well how Mavis had managed to trick him the last time. But he was sure it wasn't her plan this time. The risk was too high. She knew very well what the cost of betraying him again would be. And this time it didn't concern just the two of them. The entire clan was involved. So it was out of question that she planned it.

Some other fairy, working alone without anyone's knowledge? Maybe. And he swore that he would himself see that the fairy is punished accordingly. And Mavis would have no choice but to comply. It would serve as a live lesson for anyone who dares to come in between to ruin their plans of peace. A life instead of many thousands of innocent ones. Justified.

But there was a very high possibility of something totally unknown and unexpected, his instincts told so, and that made him stride faster. They soon spotted the mainland, tiny lamps in front of each tree house, fairies scattered in groups here and there, some cooking in vast vessels, some sitting on the ground and passing the time in chatting. It didn't seem like friends' gathering, but a family, a huge family. He could feel the warmth and happiness radiating from them. When suddenly someone gave a shrill shout. Startled, and worried that something had happened, he turned to see a fairy pointing towards them. Of course! Them...they had marched there uninformed. Before it was made into a ruckus, Invel cleared their intentions, " _Heika_ is here to meet the Queen. It was an emergency." It lead to even more confused muttering and grumbling until Makarov shouted it down. Perhaps the concern on his face was too obvious, since Zeref was told to follow him, no questions being asked.

He followed the little elderly man, aware of the frightened expressions the fairies gave upon seeing him. Which made him surer about his earlier suspicions, it clearly wasn't their doing. Then he saw Mavis, sitting on the edge of a cliff, staring at the horizon. She seemed to have felt him coming, because she instantly stood up and turned towards him questioningly.

"Wendy, she felt intruders' presence around here. She had been uneasy since the morning."

Mavis' face frowned in confusion, "Even we are on guard here. Nothing unusual has been noticed, has it?" she turned to Makarov, who shook his head in decline, "But I will go and confirm it again. These brats, might have run off to play somewhere..." he muttered jokingly and went, leaving both of them to each other's company.

There was nothing but silence to be heard, with chaos in their hearts shouting out for their release. Neither of them spoke anything, just continued staring each other; Mavis' poker face gradually reflecting small fringes of her emotions that she had tried to hide. But the fringe of guilt that Zeref had hoped to see never came. All he encountered with was a wave of deep sorrow. So similar to his own. Her prolonged silence was so loud that it was beginning to drive him crazy. Was it yet another act of her like the last time? He couldn't afford to being made a fool twice.

Mavis opened up her mouth, but no words came out of it. She just couldn't, even though she was bursting to say so many things, yell at him, punch him, kill him...hug him, kiss him, love him. She could never forgive him for the way he had toyed with her feelings, only to have her killed. Partially. She never could tell whether her astral presence had been a gift or a curse. Sometimes she thought she was better off dead. Because despite everything, she yet wanted to run into the embrace of Zeref, her killer. Despite knowing how much he hated her, had used her, betrayed her. No, betrayal came after love, trust. There was never love or affection for her in his heart. It had all been planned by him since their first encounter, the moment he had realized that she was from _Tenrou_.

There was no reason for an act now. If she would ask, he would plainly tell her the truth. After attempting to kill her, what was there to hide? Though she knew why he did it to her, she wanted to know how he could do that? How can someone be so cruel? Though he was a demon, he was a living being. He knew how to love, she knew that from his protective stance towards his people, especially his little brother. When he was capable of loving someone, how could he so cold-heartedly give orders to have her killed?

"First Master!" Kagura's frantic voice broke her train of thoughts. Both of them turned towards the sword carrier as she came running, sword out of its sheath. "We found the guards unconscious all over. Someone has infiltrated the area. But we found no one around here."

'No wonder we didn't get any notice' Mavis thought. "Anyone harmed?"

"No. Just unconscious. Some sort of incense has been used, slow-spreading. It was quite strong around the borders, but it doesn't seem to affect Loke and others..." she cut halfway, remembering Zeref's presence.

"Lucy..." realized Mavis. Kagura nodded, "Master immediately went to her."

Zeref was instantly on alert. Natsu had gone to meet up that Heartfilia girl. Given Natsu's strength, it was probably nothing much to worry about. But he was concerned about this incapacitating agent that the fairy had talked about. What if Natsu had been affected as well?

"I'm going over there this instance." was all he said before he rushed back to now perked up Gildarts. "Where are Invel and Wendy?"

"Went up immediately along with Makarov for Natsu."

"We are as well." Zeref hurried after Gildarts. The familiar scenario began playing on his mind, though the place and time had been much different. The memories were always there in his mind, subdued, but always. The way Natsu's ten year old little body had been motionless, then in utter pain. No way he could forget that. And no way would he let Natsu to go through the torture again.

Gildarts and Zeref ran as fast as possible towards Lucy's house. Zeref could already figure out that something had happened, the way Silver and Makarov were shouting commands. The place had took quite a damage. There were traces of blasts everywhere, trees and grasses burnt to death. That's when he saw Natsu sitting against a tree, badly wounded and clearly exhausted. His right hand was in a terrible state, third degree burn. He rushed towards him, motioning Wendy to come.

"Natsu? Natsu? Are you okay? Natsu, can you hear me?" he tried to shake him up, but all that came out of his mouth was guttural. "Wendy! What happened to him? Why is he not saying anything?"

The little girl came and checked his pulse and temperature, "It's fine _heika-sama_. Just exhaustion I think. Though the burn on his hand would take days to recover." She started enchanting healing spells at once.

"He would be fine right?" Zeref asked in uneasiness.

"Don't worry about that _heika_ , I checked his temperature. Nothing is wrong. It isn't the fairy herbs." Wendy reassured him, knowing the incident that had happened when she was just a five years old girl.

"Wendy, if you are done with Natsu, you got to look here. They are all unconscious, including the Heartfilia girl." Gildarts interrupted, with a worried Loke by his side.

"Of course. Where is she?"

"In her room. I guess he" pointing to Natsu Loke said, "took her inside and made her lie down. She is breathing fine but unconscious. Even Mira and Lisana, we brought them to Lucy's room so you can check them all there. I don't think they encountered with the intruder, they were drugged to sleep before they could. Only he did."

"We would discuss that when he wakes up. Gildarts, we are going back. Now. Silver stay with Wendy till she finishes her job here and return back at once it's over." Zeref said in a no-nonsense tone. Gildarts nodded and picked up Natsu and went.

Loke lead the way for Wendy. She was sure that some agent was used, in the air, that made the fairies faint. She had got a whiff of the sweet smell on her way and had tried to dissolute it using her wind magic, so that it was no longer concentrated and didn't harm the other fairies. Since it didn't affect them, she knew that it was something made just for the fairies. She could get it out of their systems using her spells.

And she did so, which took a bit of effort but was done. "I did whatever I could. But I don't know when they will regain their consciousness. I don't know the substance that has been used." she said looking at the three fairies.

"Even we don't. But Porlyusica, our head physician, is researching on it. Many others were drugged in the mainland." Makarov replied. "You can go to her if you want to search for it as well" he added.

"Can I? Really?" Wendy was not a type to leave anything unknown to her.

"Yes. It would be a great help for Porlyusica as well. Though she might make a fuss about it. She prefers to work alone." Makarov sweat-dropped on remembering the old woman's previous fits.

"Wendy, let's head back. If you require our help, let us know. We will do anything within the capacity from our side." Makarov nodded to Silver's words. It seemed the demons were immune to it. It would be a great help to have them on their side.

Zeref was lost in sea of thoughts on their way back. Again. He had let Natsu be in danger yet again, despite all his now-seeming-fruitless efforts. If Wendy was right, Natsu would recover pretty quickly since most of it had been exhaustion. But that didn't relieve him. He had been so worried about Mavis that he had directed all his concern on her. He had assumed Natsu would be safe. How could he do that? How could he again let Natsu be in danger because of Mavis? Mistakes didn't happen twice. The second one is a blunder.

But he wouldn't pave way for a third time. Not on his life. They reached their camp, confused and concern being reflected by the others, "What happened?" "Oh! It's Natsu! What happened to him?" "How did he get those burns? Stupid fire charcoal!"

Gildarts and Zeref left Invel to explain things to others and took Natsu to Zeref's room. They just had to wait for him to wake up. Zeref sat down on a chair, looking at his brother's body.

"He's just asleep. Don't worry."

"Hmm."

Gildarts said again, "It wasn't your fault."

"Hmm."

Gildarts sighed. Looked like he won't be getting any conversation.

"Gildarts." he instantly perked up at the authoritative tone, "Yes _Heika_?"

"You lots are going back. I will stay with Silver, Invel and Minerva. But the rest of you are going back to Alvarez with Natsu. Tomorrow morning. Tell the others."

* * *

 **And the moment came! What will happen now?! What would Lucy do? What would Natsu do? I never was quite able to resist dramatic cliffhanging situations!**

 **PLEASE DO READ THIS, URGENT FOR UPDATES ON THE FORTHCOMING CHAPTERS - So, what I wanted to ask was, did I make this chapter too much concentrated with thoughts and feelings? I thought so at first, but then read it again and found it ok. But please do let me know your opinions. In my opinion, I wanted to make what Zeref and Mavis thought clear to you. And as it is transparent, each of them thinks that the other betrayed him/her. It was comprehensible, right?**

 **If yes, then it's fine. The next upcoming chapters will be to your liking. If not, please let me know and I will keep it on my mind.**

 **I'm now better psychologically so you can expect me back on the track. Again, I would ask for your patience and understanding. I might not be very regular for the updates, but I can promise you one thing that I would finish this fanfiction and that too with my best efforts so as not to disappoint you all.**

 **Thank you again.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you readers for your support and reviews. I'm trying to update as much as possible now. But I won't deceive you, I still don't have any fixed time for updates. So again, I would ask for your patience.**

* * *

Chapter 16

She did love him...

...but he loved her more

Zeref was over the clouds, moon, starts, everything! A week seemed so long, rather even a day seemed too long for waiting. Thanks to the piles of documents and work he was given along with teachings that kept him preoccupied or else he would have gone crazy waiting for the day when he would meet the fairy girl. He still didn't know her name, nor did she know his. But names were just formalities now. Both of them clearly knew that they had mutual affection.

Zeref was never the flirting types, for which he was teased by the elder warriors constantly. They always told him that women were a necessity for a man to survive in bliss, and he did get the under-meaning of it. The old aged hormone-driven perverts! He never understood what was so special about being with a woman. Since he was the _Kōtaishi_ (crown prince), even though he hadn't come of marriageable age, hundreds of proposals came each day for him from smaller kingdoms. Some even sent their princesses as guests to stay in _Alvarez_ palace to be taken under his liking.

If it would have just been the case of political marriage, there won't have been fuss if the ladies refused. The problem was, those princesses actually liked him, or loved him as they would say, no matter how coldly he would behave, how much he would neglect them. Instead, it made them pursue after him even more! Silver joked about it saying how 'the prim and proper ladies always tend to fall for cold and rude guys'...the old geezers! And he wasn't able to get rid of them, being a proper host for the guests staying at his palace. Otherwise he himself would have chased those mindless selfish ladies out of the palace with spears or broomsticks, whichever was available faster! He just had to wait for them to see how vain it was to run after him and go back on their own accord.

But the fairy, she was so different from all the others. Cheerful, always positive, kind-hearted maybe too much for her own good. It had been months since their first encounter. It irked him too much that he only got to see her once a week. The wait for the day seemed a lifetime but the time they spent with each other didn't seem to last for even the blink of an eye. He hadn't told anyone about her, not even Gildarts. When the old mage had come on a rare occasion after his travelling, he had stayed for two weeks. Zeref knew that Gildarts had already suspected something odd about his going out. While the others weren't concerned about his outgoing as long as he completed his work and lessons, Gildarts would have surely managed to realize his strange behavior. But he wasn't ready to tell anyone about the fairy yet, not even Gildarts, however close he might be. And he was very thankful to him for not asking directly about it.

But the fairy...it wasn't just mere attraction from his side for her, that much he understood. It was the first time he had felt such deep affection for anyone who wasn't related to him. He loved her. This realization hadn't struck upon him suddenly out of nowhere, but gradually and slowly, just the way the fairy had managed to win his affection. The stories he had read and heard always exaggerated the feelings of romance and yet underestimated it. He didn't feel the extent of madness as described nor did he always ended up thinking of her while forgetting other things. Rather, he was his usual self, other than the fact that she was always in the corner of his mind. Whenever he saw her, he didn't leap with joy but felt a depth of calmness he had never felt before. She soothed his mind and feelings. But she did stir them as well. He couldn't describe what he felt for her. It was always an irony when it was concerned with her.

He wasn't dumb, and knew that she had feelings for him as well. He was just unsure of the extent. Before he knew, he was flirting and enjoying with her as the days passed by, unlike his nature.

All these thoughts ran through his mind as he prepared to leave to meet her. He went outside the palace to find a secluded place to concentrate and use his magic. Once he reached the place, he searched for the fairy. They haven't yet told their names to each other. They avoided to talk about anything that would disturb them with the fact that he was a demon while she was a fairy. How would she react when he would tell her that he was actually the _Kōtaishi_ (crown prince)? She would probably won't mind at all, regarding her careless nature about these things. Unlike others, she probably won't even change her informal way of speaking with him, leave alone regard him with respect! He chuckled at the thought.

"What is so funny?" someone covered his eyes from the back. Zeref smiled at the voice and held her hands away from his eyes to turn towards her, "Just thinking some stuff." He didn't let go of her hands. "What stuff?" the fairy asked, her cheeks already showing slight cute blush for his gesture.

He loved it when she became embarrassed, because it was rare. She wasn't one to become abashed easily. Once he had taken her to a small stream he had discovered in the place, a very beautiful place, as tranquil as the water that flowed down the rivulet. She had hugged him, no leaped on him, overjoyed. He was clearly taken aback but returned her hug. Then as if nothing had happened, she had ran towards the water and then both of them had ended up playing like kids in the water, playing tag, pushing each other into the water. He never had that much fun in his life like that day. In Alvarez, he had to be proper with manners and etiquette. Sometimes he had played with Natsu, just to keep the little brat from troubling others. Or else he was always busy with something or the other. More so after death of his father. Their mother had died a few months after Natsu was born. But he had left no stone unturned to take care of Natsu while their father was busy with the kingdom affairs. Zeref had tried his best not to let Natsu feel the absence of his parents, doted, adored, loved him and granted his every demand. Maybe that's why Natsu was so spoiled now. But Natsu never overdid it, that's why he was excused everytime, plus under Invel's strict and watchful eyes, he was as tame as a pet dog!

Skinship with the fairy had increased with each day. And she hadn't say anything about it. He had noticed that she became flustered whenever he held her hands, or stroked her face. And he totally loved seeing her flustered, her emerald eyes would glitter and divert their gaze from him, and she would stutter while speaking. It had been so easy to fall for her. He was sure that no one, not even other fairies with their enchantment skills would be able to lessen his love for her. He never had spoken out his feelings to her aloud and neither had she, they were already beginning to act like a couple, they had become too close to be friends. He was hesitant about it, but eager about it. Irony yet again. He could never decide what to do when he was with her, the choices were always the opposite of the other. He couldn't decide whether she was feeling insecure since he hadn't said aloud that he loved her or she wanted some more time to be surer of her sentiments.

Mavis was trying her best to keep her emotions under control. The boy was driving her crazy. She never had imagined that she would start to love him. He was unlike the others; matured, way too much for his age. While she was the total opposite. Whenever he held her hands or touched her, her whole body seemed like burning. Her heart would flutter as loud as drumbeats. He made her forget all sense, even herself while he would be as calm as the sea on a normal day; whereas her mind would be like that of a storming ocean, stirring and destroying everything on her mind. They had become more physical with each other, yet he hadn't said anything about it. Was it just a fling of affair for him?

She loved it the most when he laughed, because that was when she got to see the actual side of him behind the facade of a gentleman. It had been quite a few months since she had been meeting him in secret. She hadn't told anyone about it, or they would surely lock her up in _Tenrou_.

"What are you thinking about?" he flicked her scrunched forehead lightly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You were staring at nothing before I came." she tried to regain her composure.

"Nothing much." He let go of her hands and sat down on the grass, patting beside him for her to follow. She did so, "Didn't seem like 'nothing much'. Anyways, have you brought anything to eat?" she quickly changed to topic.

He chuckled, gosh she did love to hear that sound, and said, "Of course. Here, I had them pack up a bit extra, you can take them home." Mavis quickly took the piece of pastry he offered. The food he brought always tasted so nice. She had a vague idea about his identity, it was obvious that he was a high-born, his manners and postures spoke it all. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't help herself from meeting him. On the mornings before their encounters, everytime she would decide to speak to him about the dangers and outcomes that could come by this affair of their. But each time she would try to neglect her reasonable thoughts. Because no matter how much affection they had for each other, once the topic of fairies and demons would come up, their relation won't be that strong. Leave the strength, they would have to break it altogether. And she was maybe just an amusement for him. It had been her mistake to fall for him.

"You were right. It's not nothing. I had been thinking...about us." Mavis gulped in nervousness. The time had finally come against all her wishes. She finished the pastry, wiped her hands and turned towards him, waiting for the final words.

"It's that...I...", Zeref hesitated. Should he tell her or not? But he was becoming impatient day by day. It would do him no good to hide his true feelings. At worst, she would reject him and never see him again. At least, he won't have any regrets about it. They could try to be just friends after it, though it would be hard, but it would be better than not to see her ever again. And by time he would learn to suppress his feelings and be satisfied with just her companionship.

Mavis knew now, "I understand perfectly."

That confused Zeref. Was he that much transparent?

She continued, "I know we can't meet any longer. It would be dangerous for both of us if we carry on with it. I understand you won't want to take risks. You are from a noble family and there might already a fiancée chosen for you. If your family would know about this, they would totally disapprove and you would be punished..."

Zeref interrupted, "Wait. Wait. What are you saying? I don't understand..."

Mavis sighed, "You don't have to be hesitant about it. I totally understand. If you can't meet me anymore, it's alright. We knew about it from the beginning, didn't we? That's why we haven't even exchanged our names. This relation was never going to work out anyway, you don't have to be sorry about it. I'm really thankful for all the time you spent with me and..."

Before she could complete it, Zeref pulled her onto his lap and kissed her on the lips, to her bewilderment. Pulling back and seeing her emerald eyes wide in shock, he couldn't resist and grabbed the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss, a stronger one. He could feel her palms against his chest, pushing him away. It made him kiss her more passionately, to make her succumb. Gradually she stopped pushing and started kissing him back.

As they parted, both of them breathing heavily, Zeref put her down and palmed her face with both his hands to make her look at him, "You don't understand at all."

"Wh..what?" she asked nervously in confusion.

Zeref sighed, "I love you."

Mavis started shaking badly. She couldn't believe her ears. Was she mistaken? Did she mishear? Or was she now starting to imagining things to soothe herself? "HUH?!"

Zeref leaned and touched her forehead with his and looked directly into her eyes, "I love you. And don't question about my feelings. I've been never this surer about anything before. I love you. I don't have any fiancée waiting for me back at home. Even if there was, I would have broken my ties and driven her out. As for my parents, I don't have any. But even if they were alive and would have disapproved about this, I would never have listened to them, even if I had to leave my home. I would have come with you to live with you. But never am I leaving you. Not in this lifetime, nor in any other lifetime if we have. I don't care about it. I don't care if you are a fairy or a spirit, a goddess, anything. I'm never going to leave your side."

"But...you are from _Alvarez_ and..." Mavis mumbled.

"As I said. I don't care. I will fight with my own clan if I have to." he leaned back and held her hands, "I'm not asking you to answer today. You might have to turn your back towards your own kind. I'm prepared to do so, but I'm not asking you for the same. Think about it carefully and answer. You may not even feel the same for me, but don't worry, I won't force you to..."

"I love you." Mavis interrupted and smiled inwardly seeing the utter surprise on his face. He had sounded so sure, so confident and adamant when confessing to her, yet he now behaved like this! Maybe he had been more prepared for a rejection from her, just like she had been.

Controlling himself, Zeref said, "You don't have to say that to console me. Please think about it carefully. Your clan might not approve of this and you might have to leave _Tenrou_."

"Then we can both continue to live here after being driven out." she chuckled. She grasped his hands tighter, "Don't overestimate yourself. I know myself and my feelings as well. You are not the only one who would dare to do such things."

Zeref laughed, "Of course. I would never make the mistake of underestimating you. It will be a grave sin!" Mavis laughed along with him and leaped for a hug. Zeref held her tightly, he couldn't believe that she actually loved him back to such an extent. He could feel her heartbeat against his chest. He buried his head into the crook of her neck. She smelled so nice. Like butterflies, flowers, like the beautiful fairy as she was, his woman.

They stayed like this for a long time. It was as if they were confirming whatever transpired between them again and again. Neither of them let go of the other. Zeref felt her heartbeat calm down but didn't let her leave his embrace. Now that he had confessed, moreover had his feelings returned back, he wouldn't even care if today was his last day to live. He was the happiest today. And gripped her tighter, "Zeref."

"What?" the fairy asked.

"That's my name. Zeref."

"Zeref." she called him and snuggled closer into his embrace, "But you don't know my name."

Zeref let go of her and held her on the shoulders, "Don't say it. I believe you, I really do. But it would be better for you to rethink over it, our situation and the consequences. I don't want you to do anything that you might regret later."

"But..."

He put his finger on her lips, which were now swollen because of his kiss; he liked seeing her like this, his touch physically visible on her "I am content with it. Just knowing that you love me back, I'm content with it. I can't be any happier. But I really want you to think over it. When you have thought about it from every aspect, let me know. Take as much time as you want. I can wait for you, even forever because there's no one going to be for me other than you. Only you. When you are absolutely sure, then tell me your name. Knowing your name won't change my feelings, except that they might just increase,"and rubbed his nose against her affectionately.

Mavis had no doubts in her mind. None at all. What a turnout of events it had been. She had came prepared for farewell, yet she was now his lover. Never ever she would have thought that this day would come. Somewhere in her mind, their difference in kinds bothered her, but she didn't care about it. Not as long as she was with Zeref. Now she just had to make him believe that she loved him equally. She would take her time and make him believe.

They passed the rest of their time without saying anything, with her resting her head on his shoulders and his hand around her. There was no need to say anything anymore so both of them just enjoyed the contact.

Zeref felt relieved beyond words to describe. The old men weren't wrong afterall. When you fall in love, the bliss is indescribable. He never quite understood when men would do anything for the woman they loved. It seemed ridiculous to him. But now he realized why they went through such an extent. Though he was young, the feeling of protectiveness and endearment was no different. He loved Natsu, had loved his parents, loved his people. But for her...it was too different, too strong. If anything happened to her...he wouldn't survive. But that won't happen, he would never let it happen. He would never let anyone hurt her, not even his own kind. He was still sure that he loved her much more than she did, he didn't want her to rush into this. Well, he would take his time to make her fall for him even more, plenty of time for that!

* * *

 **So...what I thought to be a short chapter of confession turned out this long! But I hope you weren't bored reading this. I always thought Zeref to be a calm yet a passionate lover and thus portrayed him accordingly. Thank you again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I guess this chapter will make half of the things and previous events clearer, from Zeref's side. I tried not to overdo the brotherly compassion. I hope I did not! Because I just can't make the notion of Zeref loving Natsu go out of my mind (Caution- It's not gay love/yaoi :P !)I'm trying to update as much as possible, whenever I get the time and idea.**

 **And, I totally forgot to mention it in the last chapter. 100 followers! Thank you so much guys to support this fanfic.**

* * *

Chapter 17

His brother's pain...

...her bitter betrayal

"Zeref- _sama_! You shouldn't enter! You could get infected as well." the nurses tried to keep him out, while all he could do was stare at Natsu's immovable body being transferred to the physician's ward.

"What do you mean I can't go?! Let me in!" he was going to have them all executed. How dare they tell him to stay away from his little brother when he was in such condition?

"Zeref- _sama_." Invel's calm voice did nothing to soothe him. He badly wanted to see Natsu, know what was wrong with him. "We were able to contact with Gildarts. He's coming back as soon as possible. Please stay calm. We have told the warriors to look into the matter. Please do consider your position. People are beginning to suspecting something odd. It won't be long before the news gets out of the palace. We should brace ourselves in case there is some action from _Tenrou_."

He wanted to hit Invel badly. He wanted to murder him for taking Natsu's life such lightly. Before he could comprehend, his fist was already going to collide against Invel's face. But rather than connecting with his face, the punch was blocked by Silver's palm, who had come in between the two. Zeref glared at Silver, who didn't move an inch.

"Invel, get your ass outta here." Silver calmly said. When Invel started to contradict, "You are just pushing him over the edge even more. I will deal with him so you go and take care of the matter. You'll be more helpful there." It seemed to do the work and Invel went off.

"Silver, you...how dare you..."

" _Denka_ , I know you are hurting and confused as to how it happened. But please bear it. Your worries would do nothing to benefit Natsu- _sama_. That's upto the physicians. But not following your duty as the _Kōtaishi_ (crown prince) is much more reckless. The warriors are trying their best to keep up with the situation. But neither Invel nor I can hold it up for any longer. You have to step in and perform your role."

"But Natsu..." Zeref brokenly said, "I never wanted to be the _Kōtaishi_. I never asked for it..."

"Whether you asked for it or not doesn't matter. It is a fact that you are the _Kōtaishi_ , it can't be changed so bear up with it. No other choice." Silver patted Zeref on his head. On any other occasion, it would have been an insult upon the royal family. But Silver didn't give a heck about that now. Zeref was now just a fourteen year old lad without his parents, in worry for his little brother, who was almost on the brink of death.

His words worked, he felt Zeref calm down. Taking a deep breath, Zeref started off going towards the meeting room, asking for updates on the way.

But it didn't mean that his mind was free from other thoughts. Natsu's sickness worried him. In the coming days whatever free time he would get, he would always come to check on his condition. Being assured that the disease wasn't contagious, he was allowed to see Natsu, who was in continuous pattern of unconsciousness, sleep and pain. His body temperature was much higher than the usual and he felt bouts of pain in every part of his little body. When he wasn't unconscious or asleep, he would be shrieking in pain. No matter how much medicines they gave him, neither the fever nor the pain agreed to lessen. All Zeref could do was pat his head, hold his hand, reassure him with words while Natsu continued to shout and cry in pain.

Things were a bit better since Gildarts had come. He now got more time to spend with Natsu. He had even cried to his heart's content to Gildarts, who had consoled him in place of his dead parents. But they still hadn't found the cure for the now-found poisoned case.

He had been sitting, holding Natsu's hand while he was sleeping after overdose of pills. Mard Geer, one of the chief warriors, entered after knocking. The serious expression he wore told Zeref that it wasn't a small matter.

"What is it?"

"Can I say it here?" he asked.

"Go ahead. I'm not leaving Natsu, he might wake up at any moment. No one is here at the moment."

"The poison was meant to murder you." Mard Geer said confidently.

It hardly surprised Zeref. Hundreds of attempts were made to kill the royal family. He had a hunch that the murderer mistook Natsu for him and poisoned him. The question was how. They had searched and tested everything, The food, clothes, objects, anything that Natsu had any contact with that day. Yet they hadn't found a trace of anything.

"You sure have better news than that Mard Geer." Zeref focused his attention on Natsu's sleeping figure.

"I do. I mean, I think I do. I think it was the food that _denka-sama_ consumed."

"It wasn't Mard Geer. They investigated the breakfast and the lunch Natsu had consumed." Zeref replied tiredly.

"I didn't mean either of them _kakka_ (my lord). I meant the snacks you gave _denka-sama_ after you came back from your expedition..."

Zeref's mind was too blank for action anymore. It couldn't be...but it perfectly made sense. Natsu had been his usual self right before he gave him the snacks. When he was absent during the dinner time, they went to find Natsu lying still as dead on the floor of his chamber.

But...she would never do this...she couldn't do this to him...she had said that she loved him...

Not wanting to acknowledge his reasonable part of mind, he ran towards his chamber. He had left the sweets as it is in the drawer of his desk. He had come from visiting the place, and the fairy. She had given him the sweets, saying she had made them on her own. He had taken them back to eat them as midnight treats, only to be noticed by Natsu. Arguing with his stubborn little brother would have been a waste, therefore he had just consented and given him one of the sweets. The rest had been preciously kept in the drawer. And he had totally forgot about them, till now.

He stared at the now-turned-stale sweets in disbelief. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. Not when it came to a matter of Natsu's life. He hoped the chemists would be able to carry out proper testing. It had been almost five days since he had received the sweets. He took the sweets to the research labs himself.

"I want these to be investigated. Right now!" the moment the words came out of his mouth, they took the sweets and started carrying out experiments. Zeref was too tensed. He would wait for the results right there. He needed to know. How badly he wanted the tests to come out false. Dearly yearned for that. Though given the situation, it was almost impossible that the sweets weren't poisoned. Yet he clinged on the tiny chance.

" _Denka-sama_ ," the assistant's voice was hesitant.

"What did you find?" Zeref was becoming impatient. He wanted to know, yet didn't want at the same time.

"Where did you find these?"

"Why? What is it?" it seemed that all his hopes had been in vain.

"We don't know what the component is, but it's fatal to us. And we found the same composition from Natsu- _sama_ 's blood. It's what made him ill. I'd say he's lucky to survive this long." were the statements which Zeref had wished not to hear.

"I see." was all that came out of his mouth. He went back to Natsu and sat on the chair beside him. His mind could no longer keep with the events. The thought that she had betrayed him kept stinging his mind. Betrayed him, made him dance upon her innocent smile and gestures. She was the reason that Natsu, who had done nothing wrong, was in this condition. And he had helped her do this. Him, of all people. He had fallen right into her trap.

He suddenly remembered that she had meant to kill him. She had given _him_ to eat. How he wished now that he were in Natsu's place. The physical pain would have been nothing in comparison to the heart-broken feelings and guilt he was having now. He was better off dead. Without any second thoughts he had let Natsu have the snacks. Despite knowing that it was the easiest way to kill anyone. He had tightened the palace security and had their each and every meal checked up, everyday. Yet, he didn't even think of it when she gave him the sweets. It dawned on him, how much he had fallen for her, how much of control and his trust she had been able to acquire from him in the past few months.

He sensed someone enter the room. " _Denka_?" Mard Geer's concerned voice broke this train of thoughts.

"You were right about it. Totally right. I let him fall in this state" Zeref said.

"I just remembered about it _denka-sama_. You could have been in danger, you could have died because it was meant for you. But where did you get that from? I can't believe they failed to detect a poison of such potent mixed in it. I'm sure it was a plot from inside. We should get rid of the food testers." Mard Geer's words made Zeref shrink with guilt and shame. But he couldn't let others suffer on behalf of him, not anymore.

"Mard Geer. Call Silver and ask him to stay here with Natsu. Ask Gildarts to come along with you and follow me to my chambers."

On their way, they met Invel, "Invel. Don't let anyone come into my room."

"Yes, but _denka-sama_. I heard they found the poison and..."

"I know. We will deal with it later. Let the researchers dwell on it some more. They could find the cure. Meanwhile, I'm going to have a talk with Mard Geer and Gildarts."

"Yes _denka-sama_."

"Alone." which made Invel confused but stay back outside his room.

Once in his room, he could no longer control the facade. He collapsed on the floor, on the brink of tears.

" _Denka-sama_! Are you alright? I would go and call the physicians right now." Mard Geer rushed in concern towards the door.

"Wait. Don't. You don't understand. It was all my fault."

"Huh?" both Gildarts and Mard Geer were confused.

"I didn't have them tested. And gave Natsu to eat."

"I don't understand. Why? How could you forget..." Gildarts muttered.

"I met a fairy. It's her I have been meeting this whole time whenever I was going out. She gave the sweets to me. I didn't, I couldn't even think of having them tested...because I...I..."

"Mard Geer, leave us alone for a bit." Gildarts asked.

"Please, don't harm the others. The servants did nothing wrong it was all my fault and..." blabbered Zeref urgently.

"Don't worry _denka_. We won't take any action. What are you doing Mard Geer? Leave now!" ordered Gildarts. As soon as Mard Geer went outside, Gildarts let Zeref tell everything.

"I trusted her Gildarts. I trusted her like anything. I didn't even think that she could do this. She wasn't this cruel...I thought she wasn't like the others, she said she loved me Gildarts, she loved me...Natsu...Because of me, Natsu is suffering. Gildarts, it's all my fault."

" _Denka_..." Gildarts couldn't come up with anything that would comfort Zeref.

"I never thought she'd do this Gildarts. It never came to my mind. She seemed so innocent, pure-hearted and kind. Can you believe this? Even after all this, after risking Natsu's life, I'm still waiting for something, anything that will give me a proof that it wasn't her doing. What do I do Gildarts?" Zeref broke down.

Gildarts gave a fatherly hug to the young prince. It wasn't a trifle affair as he had thought. He already knew that Zeref always went to meet with someone each week in excuse for wandering, someone whom he liked very much because he would always come back smiling and in a very nice mood. Moreover, he never missed the day of going out, whatever the situation may be, however hard the task be given to him, he always managed to complete quickly to everyone's astonishment. But he didn't know that his feelings ran this deep for her. Nor did he know that it was a girl from _Tenrou_. Fairies and demons had been sworn enemies since ages, for so long that no one even remembers what triggered the fight among the two kinds. But it hasn't helped to reduce the confrontations, small fights always broke out now and then. They hadn't gone for a war for a long time which was a bit of assurance.

"Did you tell her about your identity?"

"No. But I did tell her my name. She could have known right away. How could I fall for her? Why? Why her of all people? "

"It just happens. No control over that. You can't help it kiddo. Strange thing emotion is. No matter how much you suppress it, it always manages to resurface. The least you can do is try to let go of her, I'm not asking you to forget, time would help you in that. But try to think rationally. Go and confront her day after tomorrow."

"But Natsu? No Gildarts. I won't leave Natsu. Never again would I prioritize anyone above him. I am all he's got as a family. Though I don't even deserve to be his elder brother anymore."

"But you need to talk to her. You should. This kind of thing, shouldn't be left hanging. There might be some misunderstanding. Maybe she didn't know its effects. If you want, I can go and in your stead and..."

" _Kakka_ , "to their surprise Mard Geer entered the room in haste, "My sincerest apologies. I couldn't help but hear it all. Leave the fairy to me and Kyouka. We would go and investigate what really happened. In fact, I already have started to do so. Actually, I had been sending Seilah secretly to _Tenrou,_ not to their mainland but to a nearby village that is close to the border so no one would suspect, to use macro on the fairies and extract information from them, just in case the they were planning to go for a war secretly. I apologize for not telling you about it. She reported that only a few weeks ago, she got to know about 'fairy herbs'. Doesn't sound much, but some Layla of Heartfilia family, a renowned celestial mage in _Tenrou_ inventedthese as a defense against us. It doesn't work on them if consumed, but fatal to us. Seilah managed to convince a fairy villager and was able to bring back a few of them. I suspect that it is the same thing which was used to poison Natsu- _sama_. Should I bring those and have them tested? If it's the same, I can ask Seilah to arrange a cure from _Tenrou_ itself. And I would accept any kind of punishment for my imprudence of having sent her secretly to _Tenrou_ without your permission."

"No such thing is required. You did nothing wrong. But _denka_ , leave the matter of meeting up with the fairy to me. The others should stay here, prepared in case they declare a war." Gildarts said.

"No way, it won't do. Gildarts, you are the highest ranking warrior along with Silver. You both must stay here for _kakka_ 's sake. _Kakka_ , please think about Natsu- _sama_ , you can't leave the palace unguarded, especially at this time when such a situation has arisen. Moreover, Seilah is already familiar with the _Tenrou-Alvarez_ borders, so it would be better if we go, me, Kyouka and Seilah. Gildarts need not have to worry about that but stay here to protect you and Natsu- _sama_."

Zeref tried to regain his sense and started thinking. It won't do any good crying over it. Whatever had to be happened, it did. No way to change it. But Gildarts was right as well, he should have things cleared with her, maybe there was some sort of misunderstanding, there has to be. She loved him, didn't she? He would cling to the last hope of finding her innocent, however vague that might be. But at the same time, it would be foolish to send Gildarts for this matter, Mard Geer was right. Natsu still hadn't gain consciousness and the word of his being ill had already spread out in _Alvarez_ , so it won't be long before _Tenrou_ gets a word of it. They would need the tightest security in the palace more so now. Getting a hold of himself, he ordered, "Gildarts, stay back here. Mard Geer is right. We need to tighten the security and prepare for the worst case scenario. Mard Geer, I'm leaving the other matter to you, Kyouka and Seilah. I will let you know the location and time. Teleport there carefully, it's awfully close to _Tenrou_ , it might mess up with your powers."

"Yes _kakka_ , her name?"

Zeref felt utterly foolish now, "I...I haven't asked her name yet."

To save him from the embarrassment Gildarts asked, "What does she look like?"

"She rarely brings up her wings. She is pale blond and has emerald colored eyes. She's of my age."

"Leave it to me then _denka_. I would go and return back with real information."

"Your age? Then it might not be her doing. How can a teenager think of doing uch thing as poisoning? There must be something odd." Gildarts said.

"There must be...Mard Geer, don't be rough with her. Just ask her to tell the truth. If you think that she doesn't...if that happens...ask Seilah to use her power and make her do so."

"Yes. But if we find her guilty?"

"Bring her here. You are not to harm her under any circumstance. Understand?" Zeref ordered and Mard Geer took his leave. How badly he wanted that he won't have to deal with such circumstance. He badly wanted Gildarts to be right about it. Maybe she didn't know about it and given the sweets to him by mistake. Then they could together work out the cure for Natsu, she would help him for sure. She was prepared to leave her kind for him, she had said so...he hadn't believed her words back then, but now he wanted to do so badly. Everything would be fine afterwards. It was just a mistake from her side, how could he not forgive her? Everyone makes mistakes.

* * *

Outside, Mard Geer went to find Kyouka, who was waiting for him, "Well? Did he believe it?"

"No. Not yet. I had to threaten the lives of the palace testers to make him confess, knowing he would never let the innocents be framed, even for his own good. But he doesn't believe completely that it was the fairy's doing."

"Tch. How much more proof does he need? Seilah already had the trouble to know about those herbs, catch hold of them, cast sleeping spell on that fairy and mix the herbs in that her sweets. We even had to manage somehow to delay _denka_ from going to meet her at his appointed time, for Seilah to accomplish it. Yet he doesn't believe it?" Kyouka asked, clearly annoyed.

"If Gildarts were not here, I would have managed to convince him. Somehow the old man has sensed something odd about it and was going to interrogate the fairy."

"WHAT? We can't allow that, you know that once he meets her..."

"I know Kyouka, you don't have to remind me." Mard Geer's irate voice shut her up. "I managed to convince _denka_ to make Gildarts and Silver stay here while we would go for that fairy."

"Oh! That's it then. We kill her on spot and report she was guilty."

"No. We can't do that. He ordered not to harm her but bring her back here if she was guilty. Let me think about it for a bit. We absolutely can't let that fairy meet with _denka_ anymore. She may have enchanted him, but we will remind her of her place. How dare a mere fairy mingle with us pure-blooded demons, that too the _Kōtaishi_ of _Alvarez_? If not for Seilah stumbling upon their meeting secretly, no one would have known that _denka_ actually goes to meet a fairy bug. Clearly, he would have tried to make alliance with the fairy clan for her sake. Thousand years of hatred, millions of our kinds dead in those previous wars, over nothing?! Over what? Making peace with _Tenrou_? No way would I let that happen. Ask Seilah to make preparations immediately, she knows the place. We would head tomorrow morning. I would think of something or the other in the meantime. But whatever might happen, tomorrow is the last day for that fairy."

* * *

 **Hohohoho! Evil...pure evil, isn't it. Things must be clearer for you all. Enough of cliffhangers and now is the time to get back to NaLu. I haven't yet started the next chapter, but I hope it will be soon. Thank you again everyone.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So, even I'm surprised at myself...I don't know why, but I just can't keep my fingers from typing! So...though the fanfic is rated m, WARNING FOR ITALICS PART for those who can't handle** **SLIGHT** **SMUT. Please read on your own accord. And smut lovers, excuse my first** **small** **attempt on writing it! The bigger part is yet to come (no pun intended!)**

 **Again let me tell you all, 'First'/ 'First Master' implies Mavis and similarly 'Third'/ 'Third Master' implies Makarov.**

 **My sincerest thanks to readers and reviewers.**

* * *

Chapter 18

He finally realized his love for her...

...but was it too late now?

" _Lucy?" Natsu recognized her scent, trees, flowers...the pleasant intoxicating smell of hers that made her presence known. And he turned eagerly towards her voice and got the relish of seeing her standing, her sundress fluttering slightly because of the cool breeze, as well as her blonde strands of hair. She smiled at him and stretched out her hand. He went towards her and interlocked their hands, his forehead touching hers, lips almost touching, "Lucy..."_

" _Mmm..."she sighed in response, and he felt her breath, so close to his mouth, and kissed her. She kissed him back willingly. He couldn't control anymore, and pushed her gently onto the ground, taking both her hands above her head and using one hand to keep them there. The other stroked her blushed face, plump lips. She looked so alluring, so exquisite. He leaned in to kiss her again, pushing in his tongue into her mouth. She was clearly taken aback, but then stopped resisting and allowed him to lick her tongue, inside of her mouth, her tongue joining in response. His other hand travelled down her neck, to the rise of her chest, finding the string of her sundress that kept those beautiful breasts hidden from him and pulled at it to untie it. She broke the kiss at his action, and looked at him with sultry, half-lidded eyes, cheeks pink with excitement. He licked her lips and then went down to lick her neck, his hand meanwhile taking off her sundress. No bra. He chuckled lightly, "I never thought that my princess would be so naughty." Before she could retort, he grabbed one of the mounds lightly causing her to moan, "Na..tsu..."_

" _Shh, leave it to me Luce." he continued to lick around her neck, trying to find the proper spot that would make him hear that sweet voice of hers again. Finding the nub on her breast, he rubbed it, earning another moan from her, and then pinched it, making her gasp, "Aaah! Natsu!" she started struggling from his grasp at her hands._

" _Natsu...wait..."_

 _He rose and looked at her questioningly. Did she hate it? And quickly left his grasp over her hands. Before he could let go of her completely, she grabbed his face to pull in for a kiss. As they parted, she said, "Natsu, I love you."_

 _Natsu hadn't even realized that he had all along craved for her to say those words. He always felt something was amiss. Now he knew. It wasn't just lust. He didn't just want her body. She wasn't just a close friend. He loved her and now that she had said them aloud, he was sure of both her as well as his feelings. That's why it had never been enough, no matter how much time he spent with her, he wanted more. He wanted so much more. And he was glad that so did she._

" _I love you too Lucy. More than anything, more than myself." He said, staring into those hazel orbs of her and kissed her. She pushed at his chest. He backed off,"What is it?"_

 _She averted her eyes, bashful, "It's...it's just that...you are the...my first." her cheeks were literally on fire with embarrassment! He held her chin to make her turn towards him, "I love you Lucy. So, just trust me."_

" _I do Natsu..." her eyes started brimming with tears suddenly, confusing him, "I did trust you...yet...you..." To his bewilderment, blood started flowing from the corner of her mouth. He was taken aback, "Lucy?!" Suddenly his hand felt wet, and to his horror, he saw blood on his hand, her blood. He then noticed a knife pierced on her chest, straight where her heart was supposed to be. Her bosom was now covered with blood, so prominent against the fair milky skin of hers. He startled back, terrified and confused, "Lucy?! Who..why?"_

" _They always warned me that you would break my heart Natsu...and you really did, didn't you?" her tears wouldn't stop flowing. He was baffled and made her rise up and lean on his shoulder, "Lucy, what do you mean? What happened to you? Somebody?! Is anyone there?!" he shouted in panic. Why was she hurt?_

" _It's okay Natsu" she whispered, clearly not able to speak loudly. She managed to raise her hand to touch his face, "I understand that you had to do it. But I would never hate you for it. Never could I hate you. Not even now." she had a smile on her face, a smile so sorrowful that he couldn't endure it. She closed her eyes and he felt her hand fall down from his face; her body still, lifeless._

" _No...Lucy...Luce...No, it isn't me...No... NO WAY"_

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, waking up. He stared around wildly, relaxing gradually to see the familiar guest room. And looked at his hands, clean. No blood. Not her blood. It had all been a dream...a dream, just a silly nightmare. He slumped back on the bed, pushing his sweat-drenched hair back. Gradually the tension lessened and his breathing went back to normal. But his mind couldn't get rid of the images, Lucy stabbed, his hands covered in her blood, her tears, her confession, her accusation at him.

"Natsu!" his brother entered the room and diverted him from the disturbing images.

" _Nii-san_. What happened? I fought..." he started to recollect.

"Leave that aside. How are feeling? Any pain?" Zeref asked, his voice full of concern.

"No," he reassured him. "Just a bit stiff."

" _Heika_ , _denka_..." Invel made his presence known, " _Denka_ , are you feeling alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine." said Natsu.

"You took quite a bit of injuries Natsu. That too burns. Wendy managed to heal them in time. You were asleep for almost three hours," explained Zeref, "What happened?"

Which reminded him, " _Nii-san_ , Lucy? What happened to her? She is fine, right?" he asked urgently.

Zeref's face became expressionless but said, "She's fine. She wasn't the only one drugged. There were many others. Wendy tended to them..and that fairy herself."

"Is she awake?" Natsu was already putting the blanket aside and stepping out of the bed, "I'm going to see her."

" _Denka_ , you first have to tell us what happened there."

"Invel, it can wait later. First I will see Lucy," and started to head out, just to be stopped by Gildarts who was just entering his room, "Natsu, first things first," his strict voice stopped him.

"Yes Natsu. We are not the only ones eager to know about it. The fairies are more anxious than us. Since you were the only one who made a contact with the intruder, only you can give a lead. Invel, inform them that Natsu is awake and is ready to give his statement. They may all come if required, but Natsu won't go there," ordered Zeref, dismissing Invel.

"I can go, I'm not in that bad of a shape." argued Natsu.

"No. You need rest. Let these matters be handled by us. Gildarts, ask Wendy to come and have a check on him," Zeref said in a no-nonsense tone.

"Yes _heika_."

" _Nii-san_ , I'm really fine. It doesn't pain."

"You would require your strength to be at the fullest Natsu. Concentrate on your recovery. You don't have to worry about anything else. "

Zeref seemed to be acting very odd. Though he didn't seem that much concerned about his wounds. Something was wrong, Natsu could feel it. As if Zeref would take some action that he wouldn't like at all. And he didn't like the way Zeref was behaving, extremely calm, too much calm. But he couldn't figure out what was in his brother's mind, Zeref's poker face didn't give a single hint.

Moreover was Lucy fine? He still had goosebumps from the nightmare that he had last night. Has she been cured completely? Was she awake? He was worried more so because the male had come to kidnap her, so he had said. And he realized that Zeref was knowingly avoiding her topic, and not letting him go outside. Something was very much wrong.

" _Heika-sama_ " Invel came. Zeref turned to find Mavis standing at the entrance. He never thought that she herself would come. He nodded in acknowledgement, she nodded back, and turned towards Natsu, her face changing from neutral to concerned expression," I'm really sorry on behalf of my people that you had to fight with the intruder all alone and suffered such injuries. As well as I'm thankful for saving them. Are you in the state to tell me what happened? Or I can come by later. "

"No, it's fine."

Mavis looked at Zeref. "I'm not leaving him. You will have to converse in front of me. There is nothing he has to hide from me." Zeref replied, with a hint of anger.

"I didn't ask you to. I don't care whether you stay or leave. I just want to know what happened. " Mavis replied back, her voice venomously calm.

Natsu looked at his brother, confused. Whatever had happened clearly wasn't because of the fairies, then why was he so annoyed with the _Tenrou_ queen? Her of all people, the ruler! How come they were talking so..informally? And why was Zeref acting so over-protective of him? Wasn't the first time he had injuries. He had had worse before.

Natsu cleared his throat to get both of their attention and lessen the awkwardness. Mavis turned to him.

"My senses have lessened here that's why I couldn't detect the drug earlier. I thought Lucy was just tired. Then she fell unconscious. That's when I felt something was wrong. Apparently the plan had been to kidnap Lucy. "

Mavis sighed, forehead wrinkled," I thought so. "

" His magic was a bit unusual. Explosions, that's what it was. He didn't need to physically touch to create them. Zeref-nii, it was something similar to Minerva's magic. Changing the space material to make them explode."

"How did you know he had come for that fairy? " Zeref asked.

" He told me himself. And was surprised to see me conscious. Whatever they had used, it doesn't work on us demons. "

" Turns out so. " Mavis was deep in thought. It was a great disadvantage for them, though Porlyusica was working to nullify it, it would take her quite some days. What if they were attacked again? It would take a toll on the celestial spirits to guard 24/7, as well as exhaust Lucy and Yukino.

"Was that all Natsu?"

"Yea. Oh wait, just one more thing. He was badly bruised and I almost had him, but he disappeared into thin air. Wasn't his own power, he was too much injured for that. They might have been monitoring... "

" Okay Natsu. That's enough. We will speculate the situation. Wendy will be arriving soon. Ask her to heal up the rest of your injuries. Invel, guard Natsu," and turned to Mavis, "Let's talk outside."

"Alright. " Mavis replied curtly.

" Wait! How's Lucy? Is she fine? Is she awake? " Natsu asked, urgency clear in his voice.

Mavis smiled inwardly. She had been right. Natsu was really readable and the total opposite of his brother, "She's fine and awake. You don't have to worry. Your brother also has dispatched one of his men to stay with her." and realized how intimate she sounded while addressing Zeref as his brother. Quickly changing the topic, "I will let you rest now." and hurried outside.

Zeref tried to maintain his senses. She talked so nicely with Natsu, like an elder sister...NO! He can't let his mind wander there. And left, following her.

"Thank you, for sending Silver to guard Lucy. You need not have to do it. I'm indebted to you." she asked softly, reluctantly.

" No need for all that. Consider it as a repayment of your hospitality. " Zeref replied calmly," You came alone? "

" I left the others to guard the mainland and Lucy. We can't risk a situation like this again. No one can harm me in this astral form. " Thanks to you, she thought inwardly.

" Let me escort you back. It's getting late. I wanted to go out for a stroll anyway. "

" Okay. " she didn't argue. All these years, even after all these years a small part of her was secretly pleased to have his company. Despite his betrayal, the torture she had undergone; now in his presence her mind would go back and she would remember the naive girl, madly in love with him, who was ready to abandon everything and everyone for him. How wrong she had been about him! At least she was thankful for him to teach her the lesson, not to trust anyone so blindly. Which made her ponder over the most important thing that had been bugging her since his arrival, "Why did you come here? Why did you accept the offer?"

Zeref sensed the hesitance in her voice, was it because of guilt? Must be, should be. Though he could never forget the torment Natsu had been put under just because of her, "My personal views don't matter. What happened between us, we shouldn't let it interfere for the greater good. The war is useless between the two clans. It just leads to loss, for both the sides."

So, he could easily dismiss whatever was between them so easily? No apology, not even an explanation, nothing? Well, here hadn't been anything between them; just his plan to lure her out, toy with her to pass his time and then have her killed once he was bored. He hadn't even bothered to kill her himself and had his people take care of the matter. The hurt, the torture, the pain, it had been too much for her that time. She had thought she would never be able to recover from the incident mentally; yet by time she had learnt to let the pain lessen and just become a bitter memory that just haunted her. Talking to him like this, she tried not to let her emotions outburst. Some few years, she assured herself, and she would be able to be as cold-blooded as him.

Zeref could feel her mind running. Her forehead was scrunched up, just like it did when she was confused or thinking deeply. Was she scared that he would have his revenge for what she did? By now it was clear that she cared for her people deeply. Whatever had happened, was the past. He could never forget her betrayal, however it wasn't good to let others suffer because of it. It was the rarest chance for both the clans to make peace with each other.

Mavis ran through the incidents in her mind. She would always spend some time of her evening at the cliff, in reminiscence of him. She never tried to block the bitter memories; truth be said, she couldn't do it but that's how she had been able to cope up and get over with it.

He didn't look the same as the thirteen year old boy. Obviously, he had grown the past years. And he looked...even more matured. His aura had changed, more majestic and powerful. He had grown taller and his face had become grim. But that didn't help to hide his natural handsomeness. He must have a wife or two by now. Unintentionally their past conversation came to her mind. How things had turned out to be?! Years before they were confessing their unbreakable love for each other, and now they were even more distant than strangers.

They had almost reached the mainland. She still couldn't muster up the courage to ask him about the incident, even though she knew his answer. She wanted to hear it from himself, yet didn't want to hear it. Clarifying from him, hearing him say that it was all his plan to kill her would finally help her to get over him completely as well as break her once-broken heart to pieces all over again. No...she wouldn't ask him now. Their turn to visit _Alvarez_ was still left. There, she would confront him about his intentions and be over with it. After that they wouldn't ever meet again after that and hence she wouldn't have to face him with awkwardness. Yes, she would ask him the next time.

"You should go now. Your people might be worried." she said, turning to look at him.

"Yea..." he kept staring at her, not wanting to move. How many seconds they continued to stare at each other wordlessly he didn't know. Or was it minutes, hours?

"First Master." Makarov interrupted and both of them broke the eye contact, "You are back," turning to Zeref, "Is the _denka_ fine?" to which Zeref nodded affirmatively and left without another word.

"First Master..."

"I'm fine. No worries. And I got the information. We have much to work on."

"Yes."

"Third, I don't care what happens to me. But we can't let Lucy be in danger."

"Indeed. We can never let your body be used for evil purpose. We don't know how much power.."

"It's not that, Third," interrupted Mavis, "I can't let Lucy be in danger because of me. We can somehow manage for now. But if things go overboard, we'll just destroy my body."

Makarov was shocked, "But First, if we do so, you will..."

"As I said, I don't care. It would be better than having Lucy exploited and my body's powers being used for who knows what purpose. But I know this much, nothing good will come out of it. It will be more reasonable and best way out. Don't let anyone know of this as of now. I'll let them know myself when the time comes."

Makarov knew she was right and unwillingly consented with it, "I understand."

...

"How is he Wendy?" Zeref entered Natsu's room.

"Perfectly healed! Thanks Wendy." Natsu said cheerfully, cracking his joints and checking his limbs.

"Good. Would you have your dinner here or "

"I'll go to the hall. I'm tired of being on bed." Natsu got up and went.

...

"Oyi Natsu, how could you end up beaten half to death?" Gray greeted him with the usual teasing.

"Shut up! You wouldn't have lasted for even a breath popsicle. He would have melted you and by now you would be draining along with the waters in some random stream." Natsu retorted back.

"As if!" scoffed Gray.

"Okay okay enough." Minerva said, boredom clear on her face.

"Is everyone here?" Zeref brought their attention.

"Dad isn't here." Gray looked around.

"Yes. Silver has been sent to the fairy mainland. They are pretty helpless with the current situation." Invel explained.

"Natsu, Gray, Wendy, Juvia. You lots will be going back to _Alvarez_ tomorrow morning with Gildarts. The others will stay here with me. Gildarts, you would be in control in Alvarez till we sort out things here and come back. Minerva, I hope you don't mind staying. We need you to..."

"WHAT? Wait wait wait! Nii-san! What are you saying?" Natsu was stupefied.

"I've not finished talking Natsu. Seat down quietly." Zeref said coldly which made everyone flinch inwardly. It was rare for him to lose control like that and be angered, especially with Natsu.

Natsu staggered back to sit down. What did he mean?! How could he send him back? That meant, he won't be seeing Lucy anymore. No way...he couldn't pay attention anymore to whatever his brother was saying.

"As I was saying, Minerva, do you have any objection to staying here? Truth be told, we need you for your teleportation and find out the invader's abilities, should they come again. Natsu said this particular one's magic was similar to yours."

"No. I don't mind staying here _heika_." Minerva replied.

"Anyone else?" Zeref asked. No one dared to utter a word, clearly intimidated by him.

"Carry on with your meals then. And prepare for your departure. Natsu, if you have anything to say, come to my room. Or else start packing." Zeref left, leaving others confused at his cold behavior. What had been the matter to make him react like this?

Natsu got up abruptly. He had had enough of all this. Ever since the start of all this, the day when Mavis had sent the letter Zeref had been acting so unusual. Now he wouldn't even pay mind to what he had to say? Natsu wanted answers now, the time was past for all the riddles and mysteries that occurred in his brother's mind.

* * *

 **So...that's it. Umm..seriously guys, was this chapter a bore? I'm thankful for all the positive reviews. But please do let me know if you have any complaints. Thank you again everyone. I'll try to update the next chapter as soon as possible, because I'll be then very busy after mid-April for almost two months. But now I can assure you that I will complete this fanfic properly. Thank you again.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you readers and reviewers. Enjoy the update.**

* * *

Chapter 19

Time was past for enigma...

...now it was time for some more!

Natsu followed Zeref to his room silently. Zeref could feel Natsu fuming behind him. He knew exactly what Natsu had to say. As soon as they entered his room, "Natsu. You have to go with the others. It's for your own good."

"Was it an advice from my brother or an order from the _heika_?" Zeref wasn't the only one who could act coldly. If he wanted to play it this way, he won't disappoint him.

"It depends." Zeref stared at Natsu with his unfathomable expression.

"On?"

"Whether you decide to argue more on this. I will give my order if I have to." the warning was unmistakable in his tone.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "And if I don't obey those 'orders' of yours?"

Zeref said threateningly, "I hope such situation doesn't occur Natsu. It will be something both of us would regret later."

"You knew."

"What?" asked Zeref, despite having a fairly rough idea of what Natsu was referring to.

"Don't give me that 'what' crap, _nii-san_. You knew that I have feelings for 'that fairy', as you address so to Lucy. And don't give me shitty comments about it just being a like or mere interest towards her. I love her and..."

"I know." Zeref said softly, taking Natsu totally aback. Zeref's cold demeanor was gone. Totally gone. He was looking at him with...pity? And..sorrow...sorrow so painful that it struck Natsu to look directly at him.

Zeref gave a small smile, "You are my younger brother Natsu. How could I not know about you and what you feel? I maybe knew about it even before you realized it yourself."

Natsu instantly calmed down, now feeling guilty for almost fighting with him. Of course, he was his _nii-san_ , he knew him inside out. Gildarts might have played the role of his father after their father's death, but Zeref had been both the mother and father for him ever since the time he could remember back in his childhood. He had always been there for him, fulfilled each and every of his demands and wishes, however ridiculous they might have been. Zeref would never do something that wouldn't be for his good.

"Then why?" he couldn't understand why was he sending him back, despite knowing about Lucy. It couldn't have been because of that mere injury he got.

"I don't want you to make the same mistake as me Natsu." Zeref said softly.

"What are you saying? I don't get..." when suddenly it hit him. Gildart's story about Zeref having a fairy friend, his sorrowful expression, his awkwardness with the _Tenrou_ queen, "It's related to the fairy queen Mavis, isn't it?"

Zeref's silence let him know he was right. And, it wasn't any small matter, they hadn't been just close friends as Gildarts had said. "You love her." Natsu was in awe.

Zeref interrupted quickly, indignantly, "LovED her. Not anymore. Never again. Not after what she did."

"What happened?"

"None of it matters. Not after I had almost lost you. It's all past now. We might have come for a treaty Natsu, but we still are not sure how things will turn out. The other reason I want you to be in Alvarez. Go there and be prepared, in case a war breaks out."

Natsu didn't at all want to think of that possibility. Years before, he might have engaged in any kind of way without second thoughts, but now?

"See? That's what they do Natsu. Bewitch you with their innocent gestures and stab you as soon as you turn your back."

"Lucy would never do so."

"And that's what I thought that time Natsu. But what did I get? My one and only family member on the brink of death, Mard Geer and Kyouka killed. Seilah left because she couldn't bear the pain of their deaths. Just because I fell in love with her and into her trap by her charms. But everyone except me paid the price for it."

Natsu's eyes almost popped out in surprise. It had been Mavis who killed Mard Geer and Kyouka? How could she? He couldn't even imagine her killing a fly because beneath her expressionless face, he always managed to catch a glimpse of her kindness, her care. She and Lucy were quite similar. When he had run after Lucy after her small play of running, he knew that Mavis had heard him saying out loud his affections. And the next day, she had been the one who permitted him to meet with Lucy. Had it all been for show? Just like Zeref said, to trick him? No..Lucy could never do so. And Mavis as well, since Zeref was talking about eight-nine years before incident, Mavis must have been the same age as his brother, or younger...how could a kid manage to defeat both Mard Geer and Kyouka?

Seeing the disbelief on Natsu's face, Zeref continued, "Do you remember the illness you had when you were ten?"

"Huh? Oh that...umm..not exactly, but I heard from others that I almost..died, but somehow survived." What did his being ill had to do with it? Talk about timing!

Zeref sighed and said, "It had been Mavis who poisoned you."

"WHAT?!"

"She had actually meant to poison me, giving me food mixed with fairy herbs. But you saw me carrying those and I had gave in to your request. I didn't even had them checked, just because I trusted her. Rather, the thought didn't ever occur in my mind, so mad in love I was with her; that I almost lost you..." Zeref slumped down on his bed, hands covering his face, "Huh! Some brother I was. See? I'm not worthy of being called _nii-san_ by you. I almost killed you Natsu...I...because of what? Some mere fairy?! A delusional one-sided love?!"

Natsu stood still. He had never seen Zeref in such a broken state before, not when their father died, not when Seilah brought news of Mard Geer's and Kyouka's deaths. He couldn't come up with any idea to comfort him.

"But I don't remember it..."

"I made you forget it. Though you were healed, you couldn't sleep for days, remembering the pain. Sometimes you were so confused with the reality and the past that you shrieked, assuming you were again in pain, though you had been completely cured. It hadn't been just physical, but psychological as well. So I had your memories dimmed. It was the only way..." Zeref looked at him, eyes full of emotion, "I can't lose you again Natsu. And never because of those fairies. Not because of Mavis. Never again. Please don't make the same mistake that I did. Natsu, I beg of you."

" _Nii-san_!" Natsu rushed towards him, kneeling and holding his trembling hands. Minutes before he had acted so ruthless and now he was in such a state of grief. "It wasn't your fault. Okay? Forget about that." What else could he say? Never did he think that things could get this complicated. He loved Lucy, he didn't want to leave her, not now that he was sure of his feelings. But Zeref? How could he say no to him, especially when he had to come to the point of pleading him? Moreover all to protect him? He could still have argued otherwise, but what could he say when Zeref was taking this action just to make sure he was safe?

"Alright." Natsu said after sometime.

"What?" Zeref asked weakly.

"I will go back to _Alvarez_ with the others."

"You will?" Zeref couldn't believe his ears.

"Yea. Just, two conditions."

"Anything Natsu." anything to get him out of _Tenrou_ and back to _Alvarez_ , safe and sound.

"Give me one more day. Two at the most. To prepare for leaving."

"Okay. But two at most." Zeref would then deal with everything else, the treaty, the intrusion. Once he could get Natsu back in Alvarez, it won't matter what happens to him in _Tenrou_.

"Yea."

"The second?"

"Let me bring Lucy with me to Alvarez."

"What? Natsu did you even listen to what I..."

"I did. See...whatever happened with you and the queen, it's your matter. Moreover, it hadn't been your fault that I ate those herbs. But _nii-san_ , let me have a chance at it. Lucy isn't like the others. I promise I would be careful. And, if it doesn't work out...well, life isn't just full of happiness, is it? I'll have my lesson learnt and we will part our ways. You can't expect me to protect me forever. Let me face it myself. You don't have to trust Lucy but you trust me, right?"

"But..."

"I will again tell this. It wasn't entirely your fault. My fault as well, I must have begged you, irritate you and what not to make you give me that food. Afterall, it had been prepared by your girlfriend. Let's just call it ill-fate and bad timing." Natsu joked to console him.

"You forgive me?" Zeref looked at him, surprise clear on his face.

"There's nothing to forgive..but for the records, yep!" and earned an unexpected hug from Zeref. Zeref inwardly wanted to kick himself! Some elder brother he was, having to get comfort from his younger brother!

" _Heika_ , did Natsu...what the?!" Gildarts sweatdropped at the scene he entered to.

Both the brothers instantly let go of the other, clearly awkward and embarrassed!

"Okay. Umm...I won't tell anyone of it and you two may carry on.."

"It isn't like that!" Natsu burst out, fuming at the old man's jab.

Gildarts laughed aloud, "I get it kid. So, I guess everything's sorted. I was expecting this room to be half burnt down and yet I get to see cheesy bromance and hugs and..."

"Aghh! Enough!" Natsu rubbed the back of his neck, "We have got two more days at most. And we are taking Lucy with us. Let's go."

"Oh. Here I was thinking to introduce you with some nice girls in Alvarez so that you gain interest in women rather than men..." muttered Gildarts.

"GILDARTS!"

Zeref chuckled at their interaction, making Gildarts be at ease. "But Natsu. You know they won't just hand over Lucy like that."

"I know. And that's why I've got a plan. Just gotta have Lucy play along with it." Natsu grinned. "I'm gonna see her for a bit, let her know and all. Leave it all to me." and rushed out.

"You told him." Gildarts said.

"Yea. Not the complete story, but the gist of it, yes. He's not the same old Natsu anymore. I had been too much over-protective of him." Zeref replied sheepishly.

"And the Heartfilia girl?"

"He said he would sort it out himself. Would take the risk and get along with it. He actually said that Gildarts, for once, Natsu actually thought ahead of time."

"The kid's all grown up...But I think I should..."

"Yes." Zeref replied quickly, " Even I think so. Please follow him. God knows what next trouble he might create, that part of him would never change!"

Gildarts went outside and went away from their place of staying and found Natsu waiting for him, "What is it?"

Natsu grinned, "You got it, didn't you? I was half fearing you might not pick up the signal."

"It's the experience kiddo. Anyways, how do you think I would believe your 'leave it all to me' when it comes to anything other than fighting or creating trouble?" Gildarts grinned back.

"You mean your 'old age' right?!" teased Natsu.

"Let's leave it at that. So, what's this plan of yours? How are you going to persuade that fairy of yours?"

"That's for the later. First we gotta see the queen."

"Mavis?" Gildarts was surprised.

"I told ya, didn't I? Leave it to me!"

"Yea...very assuring those words are, to be heard by you." Gildarts muttered. Natsu was the exact replica of his brother. No one knew what happened inside the mind of theirs.

* * *

 **I had this chapter ready since yesterday. Just didn't get time for it. Now I'm spending half of my time in hospital...haven't been feeling well since months, but my mind and imagination are working at their fullest! So, I would try to update as much as possible. I made this chapter a bit shorter knowingly; or else it would have exceeded 5000 words! So, see ya until next chapter! Thank you again.**


	20. Chapter 20

****So..I updated it earlier than I thought. I had a bit of time so, heehee! My health's also getting better now, treatments are done with and back with my medicines. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the update.****

* * *

Chapter 20

They both loved each other…

…but it wasn't going to be enough.

"What? Umm, I'm sure I heard incorrectly…" Lucy couldn't believe her ears.

"Lu- _ _chan__. You don't have to act and hide all your happiness and glee. So, this dress?" Levy asked irritated, pointing to a ball gown, heavily worked with glitters and laces.

"Why would I take that?! Seriously, Levy- _ _chan__ …"

"Why not? Go on, impress him when you're getting a chance to. Ward off the __Alvarez__ ' ladies from him. Charm him, make him fall for you, marry him and have kids with him and live happily…"

"LEVY- _ _CHAN__!" Lucy blushed furiously at the implication.

Levy turned to look at her, "Yea…sorry.."

Lucy grimaced, had she been too loud? "No, it's alright..it's just.."

"You don't even have to marry. Go on, pounce on him and have kids right away. The way things are now, I don't think anyone would mind, rather we would have a celebration at the loss of your chastity and spread our arms wide open for the four or five kids that you'd bring over…"

"What are you saying, Levy- _ _chan__?!" apparently she hadn't been rude enough!

Levy threw the dress like a garbage on the floor, clearly angered, "What the hell is everyone thinking?! Sending you off to Alvarez?! Have they finally lost their freaking minds?! Even First Master! Allowing you meeting with him, that's fine. Dropping all the surveillance over you and minimizing your restrictions, well it had been for your own safety, but you are not a bird to be kept in a cage, so that was also totally fine, but THIS?! Has she been bewitched like you as well?!"

"Umm…Levy- _ _chan__ …" Lucy was equally bewildered.

"Okay, you going over there..I get it. But why me?! Why do I have to go with you?! I don't have a lover or anything.."

"Natsu's not my lover." argued Lucy, in small voice.

"Oh, my bad! Of course not! He's not your lover but your best buddy…a demon buddy with whom you hold hands, have warm embraces and kisses too maybe, though haven't heard of that one. My gosh! Who would dare to mistake you both for lovers?!" Levy made a show of aghast.

Lucy sighed. Levy was usually the calmest of all. But when she lost her cool, no one dared to even look directly at her eyes. As they say, the tiniest of the snakes containing the most venomous poison.

Levy flopped down on her bed. Lucy stood silently, feeling guilty for dragging her best friend into the mess as well, "Levy- _ _chan__ , you don't have to come with me…Umm, I know it wasn't fair to you and it's dangerous for you and.."

"You seriously don't get it till now Lu- _ _chan__ , do you?" Levy patted on the mattress and Lucy went to sit beside her. "It's not myself whom I'm worried about Lu- _ _chan__. It's you. Do you think they would do anything to me? They have eyes on you. Though I'm sure no one from our side has told anything about you and your powers but I'm also sure that those demons ain't dumb as they look. They must have noticed by now, our over-protectiveness, moreover the recent kidnapping issue must have confirmed their suspicion about you being extraordinary."

"But…Natsu, he won't do that." Lucy said, failing to convince her friend, as her own voice shook with doubt.

"Lu- _ _chan__ …"

"He wouldn't." She said, this time with more effort.

"Convince yourself first Lu- _ _chan__ , then us." Levy sighed. "Anyways, since this was First Master's decision, I hope she has planned thoroughly, checked every possibility about sending you there. And if, if this prince actually has even a bit of affection for you, then we can rely on the demons to have you protected."

"Mmm." Lucy replied. Earlier she had been so sure. But now that she was actually going to Alvarez, she was nervous as hell. But it wasn't her own feelings…it was Natsu's. What if it was all a trap? But First Master won't send her if she wasn't sure. Lucy held her face into her palms. All these days, she had been thinking so much each day that now she was having headaches. She couldn't decide anymore. Last evening she had been so sure that things would end and she would be left to tend to her heart-break. But now? Never in her wildest dreams she had thought that she, she of all people, would go to __Alvarez__.

But whose idea had it been? First Master's? Third Master's? Indeed they were in a pinch with the last night's incident. Had it not been for Natsu, she wouldn't have been sitting in her home, rather locked and bruised up somewhere, maybe even dead. He had saved her, putting his life before hers. She heard he had been badly injured. It was cruel of her, wasn't it; because even though she was worried about him, she could feel flutters in her heart by the fact that he had saved her.

"Where is the future princess of __Alvarez__?!" giggling Mirajane entered her room, holding a tray of breakfast for the three of them.

"Mira- _ _san__ , please!" not again!

She ignored Lucy and put the tray on the side-table "Hmm. What are you packing up Levy?"

"I was debating whether pack this one or not for her," pointing to the thrown gown Levy replied, "But I'm sure the demons would be kind enough to lend her a dress or two, so I'm just packing the clothes she'd be comfortable in. Unlike here, I heard it's hot in __Alvarez__. So, no one would make a fuss if we take shorter and revealing ones as well. Two birds with the same stone!"

"Exactly!" Mirajane high-fived with now mischievous Levy. Lucy sighed. It was no use telling them off. Trust Levy to join with the mocking as well!

She went over to look at her bag, taking out anything that was weird or too revealing to wear, and replacing them with plain colored normal dresses. They were due to head out for __Alvarez__ the next day early in the morning. Would she get to meet Natsu today in the evening? Probably not…gosh! She was becoming greedier day-by-day! She would get to be with Natsu everyday in __Alvarez,__ yet here she was wondering such things.

Her day went by talking to her friends, packing things up, accepting everyone's good wishes, bidding goodbyes and soon nightfall came. As expected, Natsu hadn't come, she thought, while lying on her bed, sleep miles away from her eyes. Was he severely injured? Or, they hadn't allowed him? Or..he hadn't bothered to come? She shook away the last thought. Lately, there had been nothing but Natsu in her mind.

"Aghh!" she turned and buried her head into the pillows. It was so frustrating! Who the hell had said that love is all sweet and fuzzy and amazing and what not?! It was the most confusing, annoying, stressed feeling! She rose and punched at her pillows to take it all out! "Stupid him! Stupid, stupid, stupid! Can't even bother to come and say a simple hi then why bother taking me to Alvarez?!" she said out loud. "Tch. Who the hell am I saying stupid? Here I am, starting to talk with inanimate objects. Way to go Lucy! Wow…now I have even started talking with myself?!"

The sudden knock at her door, made her jump in alarm. Who could come at this hour? Levy, Loke, Virgo and the others were at the mainland and she had warded off everyone to stay there and have rest.

She sucked in breath in fear. What if they had come again? Indeed stupid of her! But she was fully conscious, they hadn't used the drug. If she had her consciousness, who the hell needed guards? She would deal with the intruders herself and give them a lesson that they won't ever forget and never ever think of attacking __Tenrou__ again in their lifetime. She opened the drawer of her side table and picked up the bunch of keys, celestial keys. If it was something she wouldn't be able to handle alone then Loke and others were just a signal away. She took the blankets over her aside, put in her slippers and headed for her door with caution.

"Lucy? You asleep?" his familiar voice made all her worries go away and she was soon yanking her door open, relief instantly filling her upon seeing him all healed and unscathed.

"Natsu.." she breathed, her voice sounding too rough. She cleared her throat to drive away both her awkwardness and embarrassment, "What are you doing here?"

Natsu said, "As I am a stupid who hadn't even bothered to say hi in the evening, I came to greet the princess properly. I'm not too late, am I?!" he dropped down a courtesy, his face full of seriousness, which was clearly betrayed by the mocking expression his eyes had!

Heard her! He had heard her loud and clear! Lucy's eyes went big with confusion, cheeks instantly reddening with shame! Not able to think of anything smart to retort back at him, she instantly held her door to close it on his face, only for it to be stopped by Natsu, who had put his foot in between, "It's very rude Lucy. I don't think I had been that rude with you. I have even apologies prepared for my actions, or lack of actions for this evening!"

"Shut up! What the hell are you doing here?! Moreover eavesdropping on me?!" she chose to replace her humiliation with anger.

"I won't dare!" Natsu said, acting all innocent and surprised, both his hands facing up in mock surrender.

She glared at him. He dropped his hands and continued in his normal tone, "Had I known that you have a habit of talking to yourself and to the air. But apparently, even you didn't know, so how am I supposed to?!"

"Natsu!" Seriously! It was going too far. She strode towards him to give him a nice smack, but he held her hand and pulled her closer to him, the other hand instantly curving around her waist, locking her in place like that.

"I missed you as well. Maybe even more than you did." he said, looking directly into her russet orbs. Gosh! He could stare at those eyes of her all day without blinking.

This time she didn't fight back. She put her free hand on his chest, staring back at him and whispered, "I doubt that."

Her whispering tone brought back the memories of the dream he had last night. And touched her lips with his thumb. Indeed, just as he had thought, the dream had been an underestimation to the real Lucy standing before him as well as to the emotions he was feeling currently; the sensation had been nowhere as strong as it was now.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to control himself once he kissed her, so just pulled her into an embrace, softly saying into her ear, "As much as I would like to kiss you Lucy, it won't be proper, given that your 'First Master' is standing just outside."

"What?!" he could feel her panicking, her heart thumping faster because of it.

"Relax. I came with her. Just wanted to see you." he stepped back, holding her hands, urging his not to wander on her body.

"Oh."

"So, you are all packed-up and ready for tomorrow?" Lucy nodded at his question, "Hmm."

"That's good. Umm..I will leave you now. Go and have rest. Tomorrow's journey is going to be tiring."

"Okay." Lucy was glad beyond words at his visit. But something was amiss. It felt so odd to part from him so soon. But as he had said, it would be rude to make First Master stay on guard for long. Not knowing what to do, she freed her hands and waved at him, clearly awkward, "Umm, see you tomorrow. Good night."

Natsu stepped closer, taking her face in his palms, again relishing the sight of her being surprised. As he leaned in closer, she shut her eyes, clearly nervous. He was startled at himself, because he was feeling equally nervous. Suddenly, he couldn't think of kissing her lips, instead kissed lightly on her forehead, "Good night Luce." he softly said and went out of her room, leaving her astonished.

"You done?" Mavis asked outside.

"Yep. Let's go."

Mavis smiled at his now-flustered face, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Shut up!" he was utterly confused. Never had he hesitated with any other lady back in __Alvarez__. They were the ones to be taken aback by his charms, not the other way round. But it was so different with Lucy. He almost felt like a sinner back then when he was thinking of kissing her on her lips, like he would make her impure or something.

Mavis brought back his attention, "I'm leaving her to you Natsu. And I mean both physically and emotionally. She loves you back, that you can be sure of."

"I am. Don't worry, I would never hurt her. I would never let any misunderstanding come between us." Natsu said, with surety.

Mavis nodded and both of them proceeded to head back.

"You know, it's high time you clear things up with __nii-san__. " Natsu said suddenly.

Mavis didn't reply instantly, "It's too late for us. Both of us have been far too hurt."

"Well, don't they say, better late than never?" Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it would work. Both of us would probably end up getting hurt even more. And at what cost? It's not like we would end up together.."

Natsu started to argue, but Mavis interrupted him, "I know you wish us both your goodwill. But believe me Natsu when I say this, nothing good can ever come out of our relation. That's one of the reasons why I approved yours and Lucy's. Because I know the feeling of never getting what you want and love so dearly, something being snatched right out your hold. I haven't let my prejudice judge your relation with her. Me and Zeref might have missed our chance, but I don't want you both to lose yours."

"But it wasn't you who put the fairy herbs and…"

"And nothing Natsu. Please, do me a favor in return and don't say anything about our yesterday's conversation to your brother. Nothing good will ever come out of dwelling in that sinful past of ours."

"But then __nii-san__ will continue to hate and misjudge you and…"

"And we will part our ways that way. That's it. Do you want your __nii-san__ to feel even more guilty than he already is?" Seeing Natsu in dilemma, Mavis knew she'd got him and continued, "After this treaty, Zeref has to go back to Alvarez. And I have to stay here. We can never be together. Not unless we surrender our positions. And you can imagine the chaos after that. Do you think that would be worth for clearing a few mistakes of the past that we both want to forget? Let us be Natsu. Just take care of Lucy. I've thought thoroughly and I'm trusting you with her. She's like my own child. Treasure her properly."

"What? I don't understand…Why you saying something like this? After the matter gets settled…"

"You against of having her by your side forever?"

"What? No! No way…but the.."

"No buts. That's all I need to hear. Don't worry about anything else. I will handle everything here, as long as you take care of her, cherish her, love her; I don't care where and with whom she lives, as long as she's happy. She has denied everything for my sake since her childhood, this is the least I can do to repay my debts."

"You would?" Natsu couldn't believe. He was actually getting permission to have Lucy by his side, forever..

"As I said, as long as she wants it and is happy. Trust me when I say that I will come back to snatch her the moment you mess up things with her." Mavis said, threateningly.

Natsu replied with equal conviction, "I wouldn't give you a chance for that."

They had reached the place where the others were staying, indeed it was weird to have a fairy escort him back, that too a female. He could make out Zeref's and Gildarts' silhouette in the dark. They had been worried, naturally his brother didn't trust Mavis with his safety. He felt pity for both of them. As Mavis started to go back he called at her, "Just like I'm sure for my feelings towards Lucy, I'm sure about my __nii-san__ 's as well. He still does love you. And so do you, don't you? Even after everything that has happened."

Mavis turned at him, sorrow on her face,"As true as it might be, sadly it would never be enough." and went back on her way. Natsu stared at her, not moving from his spot.

"Natsu! What are you doing? Come back now. Have some rest. We will be having a long journey tomorrow." he heard Gildarts calling for him.

"Everything went well with the fairy, I suppose." Zeref said, trying his best not to sound mean.

"Yea. It did. We will be going off tomorrow morning."

"Alright then. Gildarts, go and have rest. You as well Natsu."

"Yes, __heika__." Gildarts went off, leaving the two. Since their rooms were adjacent, Natsu and Zeref walked back together.

"You packed up and all?"

"Yea. I took care of it in the morning. There wasn't much to begin with."

"Hmm."

"When will you be coming back to __Alvarez__?"

"As soon as this matter and some other small ones get sorted I suppose. Shouldn't take more than a fortnight or two at most. Don't worry, I have told Gildarts to be in charge by then."

"You know, you can also rely on me sometimes. Let me handle matters in Alvarez. If it would be something I can't handle by myself, then I will ask for help. Gildarts, Laxus, Jellal, everyone's there. So, don't worry much about things there and solve the matters here quickly __nii-san__."

'He has indeed matured.' thought Zeref, smiling inwardly, "Alright. I will let everyone know tomorrow. Go now. Sleep well." they had reached their rooms.

"By the way __nii-san__?" Natsu's question halted Zeref, "Yea?"

"Though the queen asked me not to say anything about it, I'm letting you know because I think you deserve to know about it."

Zeref narrowed his eyes, "About what?"

"Call it an instinct or belief or anything you want to. I don't know much about what happened between the two of you, but I know this much. She wasn't the one who tried to poison you, she wasn't the one who mixed fairy herbs in the food."

"Do you have any idea what you are rattling about Natsu?" what had that Mavis said to him?

"You don't have to believe me __nii-san__. It's just a gut feeling, I know when someone's lying to me and when not."

"Natsu…I don't care about all that anymore. It's all in the past. Whatever had happened, nothing can be done about it. I wouldn't waste my time over her." Zeref said coldly.

"Alright, if you say so. But just in case, you want to change your mind, go and ask that Makarov- _ _san__. He will let you know."

"Do you know anything about it?" what kind of talks did Natsu have last night in the mainland? His little prank had done nothing to fool him and he kind of knew that he had headed to meet with Mavis last night. The morning activities of preparation of that Heartfilia girl's leave for __Alvarez__ had made his suspicions prove to be correct.

"It wasn't my matter to interfere, so I don't know about it. I just know that she didn't poison me. I don't know who did, but it wasn't her. You would know her the best, wouldn't you? Good night __nii-san__." Natsu went inside his room, leaving Zeref perplexed. What the hell was that? It hadn't been Mavis? How could that be possible? She wouldn't have killed Mard Geer and Kyouka then, she wouldn't have to. He himself wouldn't have believed that time, if he hadn't seen Seilah's grave wounds when she had managed to come back to __Alvarez__ , almost dead. Seilah had said that Mavis had attacked on them as soon as she spotted them. The surprise had taken them back, and that's what had killed them both and had Seilah brutally injured. He never had thought Mavis capable of doing something so savage. And thus, the last fringe of hope that he had held onto, he had to let go of that.

Until now. Natsu was never wrong about things. Natsu was instinctive and acted accordingly, unlike him, who pondered over a thing at least a hundred times before doing it. But never had he seen Natsu's instincts wrong about anything, ever. If it hadn't been Mavis, then who? But Seilah's injuries, Mard Geer and Kyouka's deaths…she had been the one responsible for it. Would making things cleared make up for the losses both of them had?

Never had he forgotten about her. No matter how much he tried. He even tried up hooking up with ladies, just to forget about her, even for a moment. But he always ended up leaving things mid-way, he just couldn't. Silly as it might sound, he would always be reminded of their promise. Even if it was just him who had been keeping the promise.

Natsu had been right. He loved her, still..even after all that had happened. Could Natsu be right about her too? Did she love him as well? He staggered inside his room and fell onto his bed, both his mind and body unstable. What had actually happened that day? Seilah had told him that she had managed to kill Mavis that day, he had seen it confirmed with his own eyes-her astral body. She had indeed been killed, but someone among the fairies had managed to save her soul and provide her with an astral body with magic. Both had suffered huge loses, but at what cost?

Natsu couldn't sleep. Clearly something had gone very wrong that day. It hadn't been Mavis who had killed Mard Geer and Kyouka, she just couldn't , neither his brother could have ordered to have her killed. What had actually happened that day? But whatever had transpired between them couldn't be undone. Would they live with their guilt and unfulfilled love for each other forever? Because it was crystal clear that they still held affections for each other, and cared deeply. But as Mavis had said, was it not going to be enough?

* * *

 ** **Phew….hell long of a chapter! I searched but couldn't find where I could split this one into two chapters, it would have interrupted with the flow. So…see you all until the next update. Please let me know if I'm lacking with my pace, or narration, or anything. Thank you again readers and reviewers.****


	21. Chapter 21

****Thank you very much readers and reviewers. Enjoy the update!****

* * *

Chapter 21

A misunderstanding, her heart wished…

…or yet another treachery, her mind warned.

 _"_ _ _First Master? The denka of Alvarez is here to see you." Kagura reported her. She was along with Makarov, aiding__ _ _Porlyusica__ _ _to find out the drug used to drop the fairies unconscious, "Unexpected…I'm coming in a bit, ask him to wait."__

 _"_ _ _Yes."__

 _"_ _ _Third Master, please would you-" Makarov quickly interrupted,"Don't worry about us. We will be fine. Please go on and hear what the brat has to say."__

 _ _Mavis smiled inwardly at the reference of 'brat' made by Makarov. Guess she wasn't the only one who felt Natsu was not dangerous and didn't have any ill intention. She went out to find him pacing around, "So, Natsu-denka, you seem to have something to-"__

 _"_ _ _Can we go somewhere quieter?" Seems like Mavis wouldn't get a chance to finish her sentences today, "Come this way." She lead him to her secluded place by the cliff, "This should be fine. Go ahead. Say what you want to say."__

 _"_ _ _Nii-san has asked me to go back to Alvarez within two days."__

 _'_ _ _Thorough as usual. With this kind of situation Zeref would obviously think of securing Alvarez first, as well as his brother. Easily done by sending him back.' thought Mavis. But it won't turn out well for them. As she had thought so previously, she couldn't depend on them for longer duration and have to speeden up Porlyusica__ _'_ _ _s methods and quickly devise a defense mechanism. They can't afford to have another kidnapping attempt made on Lucy.__

 _"_ _ _So? What's the problem?" Mavis asked.__

 _"_ _ _Let me take Lucy along with me to Alvarez."__

 _'_ _ _Has he lost his mind?' would have been the first idea that would have conjured up in her mind, had not she seen the sheer determination in his eyes when he said so. Was it…?__

 _ _As if reading her mind, Natsu answered loud and clear, "I love her."__

 _"_ _ _What would a boy such as yourself would know about it?"__

 _"_ _ _And what has it got to do with my age? And I won't want to hear something against it especially from you, I reckon you yourself wouldn't have been more than fifteen when you fell in love with my brother."__

 _ _Mavis took a sharp intake of breath of surprise at his frankness, "…how..?"__

 _"_ _ _Just so you know, I guessed about it before nii-san himself told me about you."__

 _ _Mavis was quite taken aback. Zeref did? Zeref told him about her? Did he tell him then how he had planned the entire thing to kill her? "He did?" Natsu nodded.__

 _ _Disgust filled her. She never thought that Zeref would have so low morals as a living being. She had received the message that he didn't love her nor had any affection for ages ago, but for the sake of humanity she had somehow trusted him not to tell anyone about them to anyone. But never did she think that he would actually tell his own little brother of his gruesomeness. She had inferred that he cared and loved Natsu with all his might. Had she been wrong about that as well? Did the demon had no hearts to love anyone?__

 _ _She gave a laugh, portraying how sick she was feeling from inside, thinking about all the past events, her being played by the puppet master of his brother. "So he did tell you. I was wrong about him afterall, yet again. So did he tell you how nicely he had me played with the flick of his fingers and have me killed when he lost his interest?"__

 _ _Natsu kept a poker face throughout, which annoyed the hell out of her, "No. He didn't."__

 _"_ _ _Hah! He didn't have the guts then, did he?"__

 _"_ _ _Did you mix fairy herbs in any kind of food that you gave him?"__

 _"_ _ _What food? What are you referring to..oh! Those..the cookies? I had been but a naive little teenager that time. I'm surprised that your brother has gone through the trouble all these years to remember these mere useless things Natsu-denka." she said sarcastically.__

 _"_ _ _I'm not here to play with words Mavis." his drop of honorifics had her eyes narrowed in caution, "I just want answers to some very minute questions. Please answer them and I won't bother with your relation anymore. Did you or did you not mix fairy herbs in them?"__

 _ _...__

Mavis was dazed, thinking over and over about the conversation she had with Natsu. In the morning, they had already bid farewell to Lucy alongwith Levy, Loke, Virgo, Gemini, Aries and Sagittarius. The other lot of her celestial spirits were to stay back and work with demons to keep a watch, given that they had been equally unaffected by the inhalant. Rest of the day had went by discussing strategies, strengthening their defense systems, coming up with ideas to deal with the unknown enemy and all. But the whole day Natsu's previous conversation had drifted throughout her mind…

 _"_ _ _Nii-san thinks you had been the one to poison me with fairy herbs. And one thing I'm sure of, he would never have ordered anyone to kill you. And just to confirm my suspicion, I asked Gildarts on the way here. He had asked our warriors to question you about it and bring you to Alvarez in case you resisted. Gildarts had been present when he had given his orders."__

 _ _Mavis was left speechless. She could hardly believe her ears.__

 _ _Natsu asked her hesitantly, "Would you tell me what happened that day?"__

 _ _She shuddered involuntarily when the brutal memories of that day surfaced up. Though she had an astral body which couldn't feel anything; that particular day always had been an exception..the pain, the torture, the heartbreak..so unbearable, so agonizing..unforgettable..unforgivable..__

 _"_ _ _It's not something I can speak of, nor do I want to." she said softly.__

 _ _Natsu started to speak, but controlled himself. Already it wasn't good to intrude in their personal relation, it would be more than rude to ask her for details. Guessing from her expression, she felt so hurt, fragile, helpless..It was the first time he was witnessing the real Mavis who was hidden under the facade of the calm and kept Tenrou Queen.__

 _"_ _ _Okay, I don't know what happened to make things end up this way. But I can bet it had been neither yours nor nii-san's fault, though the two of you had been the ones who suffered the most. Something had gone terribly wrong and led to this huge misunderstanding. You can come with me to tell nii-san that you-" It was now her turn to interrupt, clearly the young denka was carried away, "Enough Natsu. Leave the matter as it is. It's all past now. You were saying about Lucy?"__

 _"_ _ _But.."__

 _"_ _ _Choose one of them. I don't have much time. We can discuss about your nii-san or you can tell me what you want to do about Lucy. Though I'm the ruler, even I have my limits." She felt pity seeing his face scrunched up at her sudden strict behavior. But she didn't want to progress with anything related to Zeref, the pain was still as fresh as it had been that day, however otherwise she might have consoled herself for it to be. And she couldn't afford to lose her composure now of all times.__

 _"_ _ _Alright. As I was saying, let me take Lucy with me."__

 _"_ _ _And why would I do so?"__

 _"_ _ _I understand that you are suspicious of me, you have a right to be. But please let me take her with me. Give it a chance and see how things go. If they don't, the very minute I would return her to you. All I need is her approval. I have my feelings cleared and sorted, I just want her to realize hers. She wouldn't have a strand of her hair hurt when she will be in Alvarez and I would make sure to-"__

 _"_ _ _You want me to believe those words of yours?" Mavis raised a brow.__

 _ _To her amusement, Natsu changed his expression just as quick and gave a smirk, "You wouldn't right? Even sounds desperate and a heap load of bullshit to me. So..how about I wager her protection here in Tenrou?"__

 _"_ _ _What?" she couldn't understand where this conversation was heading to.__

 _"_ _ _I'm not that dumb. At least not all of us are. We know that she has special powers, it's only a matter of time we figure that out and know why those 'friends' of yours were after her yesterday. Turns out they already know everything about it. Why bother hiding it from us then? Anyway, the way things are now, only a few days left for the treaty to be completed and everyone of us would head back to Alvarez. I seriously doubt that physician of yours can invent something to encounter with the agent they used. Your celestial spirits? They would last only for a few minutes before they would be down as well, considering they would have drugged Lucy unconscious first. What do you plan on doing then? Fight them all by yourself since you can't be drugged in your astral body? Do you think you will be able to beat them all?"__

 _ _Mavis was inwardly amazed at his guts. He had it all planned beforehand. Smartass!__

 _"_ _ _Are you threatening me?" she said, her eyes sparkling.__

 _"_ _ _Oh no..I wouldn't dare! I'm just listing all possibilities. But if Lucy were in Alvarez..no one would be able to harm her."__

 _"_ _ _And you expect me to trust you that she would be safe in Alvarez?"__

 _"_ _ _What choice would we have? We can't risk the life of our beloved Heika of Alvarez who would be staying in Tenrou during this period, can we?" his face no longer was no longer masked by the fake innocence. Mavis could no longer control herself. She dropped her act as well and gave a short laugh and asked, "Does your brother knows what you are upto?!"__

 _"_ _ _Well as much as he should." Natsu shrugged it off.__

 _"_ _ _Alright then. Take Lucy with you."__

 _"_ _ _Huh?" Natsu had been confident that he would be able to convince her, but never had he thought it would be so easy!__

 _"_ _ _What other choice do__ ** _ _ **we**__** _ _have? Lucy would be in danger here." Mavis sighed dramatically and continued, " And I don't think you would do anything to her, considering your Heika is here. Would you?!"__

 _"_ _ _No no! How can we?!" Natsu was grinning now, enjoying the conversation with Mavis, whose grin was equally wide. Probably now he was catching the glimpse of the girl with whom his brother had fell in love.__

 _"_ _ _Alright then. I will let them all know tomorrow morning. It's pretty late now. She must be asleep by now. You should also head back, let me take you back. I believe you have someone with you?"__

 _"_ _ _Gildarts? Yea, I also had to ask him some things on the way. Well then, I'll take my leave."__

 _ _...__

Things had been sorted very easily regarding Lucy. She had manage to convince everyone that Lucy would be safer in __Alvarez__ than here, given their current situation. Since it was actually true, no one resisted much and relented into it. But the conversation she had about Zeref puzzled her. Had it really been a huge misunderstanding? How dearly she wanted for it to be so, how much she wished it were the case.

What she had said to Natsu the previous night had been true. There's no way she and Zeref could be together, whatever the misunderstanding be, whatever their mistakes had been. The very least she wished was to erase the mixed feelings about him, the hatred, the love, the feeling of betrayed. If it turns out to be no one's fault, at the very least she would be able to just love him without any reservations. It didn't surprise her anymore that how much eager she felt for all things to be cleared. Someone to tell her that he had loved her; even if not as much as she had, but just even a bit, that she had a place in his mind, that he had a heart to feel for her. Of course she wouldn't forget the torment, but at least she would know that it hadn't been his fault, he wasn't the one who was behind it. It was impossible that they could be together, but at least they would part their ways without hatred and regrets. And time would help her to treat him as a good friend than her lover if it couldn't dampen her feelings for him.

At the same time in the back of her mind, she dreaded. It's not that she didn't trust Natsu, the boy spoke more honest by his actions than words; what if Zeref had tricked his own little brother into believing all this and then had him come and tell her all this? A bigger lie to cover up the last one? She shouldn't expect much, her mind told so which her heart refused to accept.

* * *

 ** **That's it! Heehee! Well..I kind of have idea for the next chapter, just not sure about the time when I will write. My exams gonna start next week, but I hope I can take out a bit of my time to update the story. I don't know about you all, but I had fun writing this chapter. I don't know how many of you wanted to know about what had transpired between Natsu and Mavis, but I thought this chapter would be needed. Anyways, next chapter would be about NaLu…or ZerVis…find out the next time, bye!****


	22. Chapter 22

****Hello guys! Long time no see. I'm sorry for the late update but I couldn't get that much time to formulate my thoughts to words. And disclaimer-our Natsu doesn't have motion sickness, nor do any of the dragon slayers!****

* * *

Chapter 22

Morning here…

Night there.

"Shall we halt for a moment here __denka__? The stream is also nearby so we can go and refresh ourselves." Gildarts said.

"That would be better. Half an hour would be enough I think?"

"Yes. Though we started off early, we can't laze out in order to reach Alvarez before twilight."

"Alright then. Oyi guys! We will take a half an hour break here. Not more than that." Natsu climbed off his horse, handed the reins to Gildarts and went to help Lucy down.

She stared at him amused, "I know how to get down off a horse."

"I don't care about that, just don't want to miss any chance that lets me have you in my arms." Natsu whispered with a smile and had his arms tucked under hers and easily lifted her off the horse. But he didn't let go off her and held her hand, pulling her aside, "Come. You will love this place. We discovered it when we were traveling from __Alvarez__ to __Tenrou__."

" _ _Denka__?" Gildarts inquired.

"I'm taking Lucy to the other part of the stream. Will be back soon. Take care of the horses." Natsu answered and went into the woods.

And Lucy followed him, a bit excited. Anyhow it was her first time outside __Tenrou__ , and being accompanied with Natsu made it even more worthwhile. Despite Levy's sarcasm, she had chose to wear a simple top and a pair of capris for her own comfort. Despite the tension from her friends regarding going to a new place, that too __Alvarez__ ; Lucy was looking forward to visit __Alvarez__. Go to the place where Natsu was born, and lived…

The place mystified her. It was like someone has painted the whole place with just shades of red and orange. Staying in __Tenrou__ , she never knew that such trees with something other than their lush green leaves existed. Though the feel was different, she totally loved the change. It was like they were in a place out of the world. Just her and Natsu…He still hadn't let go of her hand yet, and she didn't argue, loving the warmth of his hand. Somehow he was dragging her along rather than strolling, probably because of the time shortage…

"Here we are," Natsu broke her chain of thoughts. And totally bewildered she was. The stream was very clean, the water wasn't fast in its flow but as if lazing and enjoying its journey down the stream. The place was quiet, except for the tickling down of the water and momentary rustling of the orange-red leaves of the trees due to breeze.

"It's amazing." she said.

"Isn't it? I kind of guessed you would like this place." Natsu's eyes gleamed equally with excitement, "Would you like to come down to the stream?"

"Yes, I would love to."

She sat on the dried grass to take off her shoes while Natsu did the same. Going down she realized the stream didn't have much depth and there was no need for caution since beneath their feet was smooth shiny pebbles. She bent down to pick one which seemed the prettiest brown-shaded and dried it with her handkerchief. Earning a questioning look from Natsu, she said, "Memento."

"Oh."

"Umm, would you like to keep this?" she held the pebble towards him, "Something to remind you of this place."

"Sure." he extended his hand to take it from her, "Thanks" and stared at it, "It has the color of your eyes" he said, earning the adorable surprised look from Lucy and then a bashful smile, "Something to remind you of me then as well." and turned to look around some more.

"I'm sure Gildarts would have refilled the water container from upstream, still this one is clean enough as well. You can drink water if you're thirsty."

"Nope. I'm not."

"Tch. Learn to use the resources well when you have an access to them __princess.__ You are out of your safe tower." he teased her and bent down to take some water between his palms and drink. When suddenly he heard a splash and at the same time felt his back wet and his shirt clinging to his skin due to the water, "What the hell?!"

He turned to see Lucy laughing, "It's a usage as well, isn't it?!"

And chased after her, "You wanna know another use?" Wasn't long before he caught hold of her and despite her weak-to-him attempts to get free from him, he had her in his arms while she clinged to him, "Sorry! Sorry Natsu! Won't do that again!"

"Oh no Luce, I'll make sure you don't do that again." and pretended to let her drop into the stream, catching her before she fell, earning a scream.

"NOOO! NATSUU! SORRY! PLEASEEE!"

He just laughed aloud, loving the present moment, having her cling to him as if he were her life. In fear that he might actually drop her, she draped both her arms tightly around his neck and held him tightly, her face in the crook of his neck.

"I won't let you go Luce."

"Liar! I know you will drop me down the instance I relax. I won't fall for your tricks!" She had her eyes tightly closed.

"Stupid. Trust me a bit, would you?" he nudged her head with his. She finally loosened her hold and looked at him, half suspicious, half surprised at the sudden change in his demeanor.

"Natsu?"

"The pebble you gave? It will be to remind just this moment, because I'm not letting you go away from me to need something to remind me of you Lucy. Never."

She took an involuntary sharp intake of breath at his brave choice of words, "Wha..what do yo..you mean?" she gulped.

"OII Natsu?! You there firehead?!" Gray's perfect clear shout indicated he wasn't much far.

"Damn ice block…talk about timing" Natsu muttered and walked out of the stream to put Lucy down on the grass and shouted back, "We'll be there in ten minutes, there's still time."

"Ok Natsu- _ _san__."Juvia's timid voice answered; she was clearly hesitant to intrude them physically.

"Everyone is back. Don't you think you should show some responsibility as a __denka__ and come back soon?!" Gray continued to irk him.

Natsu didn't bother to answer back and proceeded to wear his shoes, his feet dried with his magic.

"Natsu?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you mean that time?" she still hadn't put her shoes on, anyways her feet wasn't dry yet.

Natsu stood and gave her a grin, "Why not think about that for some days as a homework? Though I think my actions have made everything pretty clear.." and proceeded to rub her feet, heat infused with his hands to dry her feet, "Put on your shoes and let's head back before each one of them comes here turn by turn to mock at me."

And on the way back, he let out his hand, which she held, surer this time.

* * *

"Wow." Levy softly said.

Lucy couldn't agree more, Levy had stolen the one expressible word right from her mouth. She needn't anyone to tell her what she was looking at. She had imagined so many times about the aborde of the ill-named demons. But her imagination seemed downright insult as she stared at the city full of infrastructures, some even having the lamps lighted already, as if welcoming the incoming night. They were still far from it, on a heighted plateau which led the way to the plains and then the city. They could see endless stretch of the empire. But what caught her eye was the high rise massive grand building, almost in the heart of the city, clearly indicating that was the palace, Natsu's home. She was totally awed and she knew so were her friends.

"Morning will give you a much clearer view of the kingdom." a soft voice interrupted her sightseeing. She turned to find the little blue haired girl catching up beside her…Wendy, if she remembered her name correctly.

"Is that so?"

"Yea..umm, you can ask anyone in the palace to take you for a tour under disguise if you want to have one."

Lucy couldn't help but feel adoration towards the cute little girl, she had been the one to cure her and the others in the recent accident, "Come to think of it, I never thanked you for the last time properly Wendy. Thank you very much for curing us."

"Huh? Oh that! No no..it was nothing.." Wendy felt abashed, getting flustered upon the praise by someone outside Alvarez.

"And, I would love to go on that tour with you." winked Lucy, clearly comfortable in her company and earned an equally comforted smile from Wendy, "Sure."

She saw ahead some four to five soldiers, probably guarding the border…and a black-haired man with a black cloak on a black horse. Gildarts went ahead to talk with him, who gave him some black colored material in turn.

"Lucy- _ _san__?" Gildarts brought his horse closer to her.

"Lucy please, Gildarts." Gildarts nodded and handed her two of the black cloaks, "Please cover yourself and you companion upto head with these since we will have to ride through the town. And, since we will be riding at a much faster stance, if you or your companion is uncomfortable, can ride with any one of us." Lucy turned to hand the cloak to Levy, "We can manage. There won't be any problem..Levy- _ _chan__?"

Levy covered herself, "Nope."

"Juvia, Wendy, stay with our guests in the middle. Natsu, Gray, go with Gajeel in the front, I'll take care of the back. We will fasten our pace on my signal. Understood?" Gildarts' authoritative tone was unmistakable.

"Yes!" and everyone arranged their positions. They were a few distance from the town's now-noticeable liveliness

"On my mark. Now."

And they raced with speed through the town. Lucy had thought they would have to pass through people living since it was evening, hence the busiest time. But they rarely saw anyone on the street and passed their whole way to the palace like that. Upon closer observation, the palace seemed much bigger, looming over them. The man named Gildarts gave a shout at the main big gate of the palace, which opened in turn. Lucy wasn't sure what to expect so kept her sight down at her horse to avoid any eye contact and was aware of Levy doing the same. Their whole feeling of comfort was gone. Lucy couldn't help but feel cautious of the place. The town hadn't been frightening since the common folks lived there. But in here was a whole together different matter. She could feel her five keys that she had brought along with her getting warm, the celestial spirits responding to her alertness; as if they would break out any second to fight if she feels anything dangerous.

But she soon was taken aback by the instant casual conversations taking place.

"Have they all come?" "So, __Heika-sama__ couldn't come after all?" "Didn't we tell you in the letter?"

"How was __Tenrou__?" "Hah! Don't strain your brain so much metal-head. Just go and see for yourself."

"Natsu, I hope you didn't do any wreckage there." "What the hell do you think of me?!" "Well, it wasn't exactly wreckage but a bit closer to it.." "Shut up!"

"Oh that's right! Luce! " Natsu jumped down his horse and held his arms out for her, which bewildered her…in front of everyone..how could he?! It wasn't __Tenrou__!

"Umm, I will get down by myse.." she stuttered only to be interrupted by the laughing sound around her.

"Geehee! The lady doesn't accept you salamander. Who lied about that affair?!"

"Natsu, and being led around by a woman! Fine sight to see!"

"I thought I wouldn't live to see this day…"

"You're only 24 Erza, don't sound like an old lady."

"Why is she covered in cloak yet? I want to see her face!"

"Erza-san is sounding more like a mother-in-law every minute!" Juvia muttered beside Levy, who was in the same mystified state as Lucy's while levy just gave an awkward laugh.

Natsu barked back, "Is she drunk or what?!" and turning towards her, "Don't mind them Lucy, especially that shouting red monster."

"Umm..is that ok?"

"What is?"

"Umm, they don't doubt me or something?"

The look of pure confusion came across Natsu's face, "Why would they when you are with me?"

The reason was so simple yet so reasonable. But it only seemed reasonable here, she couldn't even imagine something like this in __Tenrou__ …

She let Natsu bring her down and saw the black haired man whom they had seen earlier do the same with Levy, who was getting flushed now..hmm..it would be much fun then!

She let her cloak down her head and followed Natsu, "I guess we can wait till tomorrow to familiarize you with the palace and the maids but here let me introduce you to them Lucy. Laxus, Jellal, Erza and that metal head Gajeel over there who's helping your friend Levy. Guys, meet Lucy Heartfilia. As you know she's a fairy and as I have encountered her before, she's quite a strong one." the compliment made her blush like a teenager.

"Is that so? I would like to see her powers then. Nice to meet you Lucy." the red-headed beauty called Erza held out her hand which Lucy shook, "Nice to meet you as well Erza- _ _san,__ Laxus- _ _san__ , Jellal- _ _san__. They seem much different than what I thought." she gave a smile at Natsu.

"And so are you. Now, I wouldn't let your friend neglected there.."

"Oh yes! Levy- _ _chan__!" Lucy turned to see Levy..pouting..?

"Levy- _ _chan__ , here meet Erza-san, Laxus- _ _san__ , Jellal- _ _san.__ "

"Just our names please. Nice to meet you Levy. "

"Same here."

Natsu said, "I thought it would be better for you both if you would have joined bedrooms for your comfort. Alright with you?"

"Yep. Can't ask for anything else, right Lu-chan?"

"Yea, thanks Natsu."

"No biggie."

...

As Lucy lay down on the floppy bed, she couldn't help but wonder at how different the things were here. Before meeting Natsu, she would never have imagined that demons were such happy-go-lucky ones. Even more so than their own kind. The fairies had been so suspicious and on their guard when Natsu and the others had come to __Tenrou__ for the first time. And yet here, just a word from him and she was treated like one of their own. Then how come Mavis had been killed, leading to her mother's death as well? Pondering over that,she didn't realize when she drifted into her dreamland at her first night in Alvarez.

* * *

 ** **Okay…so…it has been many days, some months in fact. I can't guarantee when the next update will be, but even I'm hoping it would be soon. And I hope the chapter was up to mark. I admit it was a bit bore, but don't worry the chapter which you all are so anxious for will come soon. Thank you again for your support. See ya all!****


	23. Chapter 23

****Okay…this is earlier than expected! Anyways, I will update as much as possible before my college starts the torture of new semester! Thank you for your support everyone.****

* * *

Chapter 23

What she expected him to do…

…and the total unexpectedness in his actions.

"Lucy and Levy?" Gildarts asked Natsu, who was presently in Zeref's chambers, seated in his chair and pondering over the papers that Jellal had handed him.

"Juvia took them to their rooms. I had asked the maids to have their dinner delivered in their rooms itself, they must have been tired after the long journey."

"I see. Want to have a drink?"

"Yea. I'm almost done. Others?"

"Asleep already I guess. Our coming back have made them relaxed."

"Tch. Lazy assholes." Natsu rolled his eyes and pointing to the paper work, "I think the rest can wait till tomorrow afternoon. I will rather have that drink now old man."

"Seems the work has finally fried the remnants of your little brain kiddo. Show a bit of respect." sweatdropped Gildarts, handing him a smaller sized bottle of wine.

"Let's go to the terrace at the south tower and drink there. Where are the keys of the room? Have to lock it up."

"You are not going to sleep here?"

"It's __nii-san__ 's room. How can I?"

"You are the one with authority and power at present kid."

"Doesn't feel like when you are addressing me as a kid. Why do you think I call you old? Anyways, I can't sleep here. Won't get a blink of it if I stay here."

"Ok, the south tower it is then. Let's go."

Both of them went to the south tower, it was the highest point of the palace and offered amazing views of the kingdom and wilderness beyond it. Often Natsu snuck out during nights to go to the tower's terrace and would lie down on the floor, gazing at the stars.

"It's been a long time since I came here." Gildarts sighed, sipping from the wine bottle, "Better enjoy the free time while you can Natsu, if you really intend to take on the responsibility."

"Exactly! What was I thinking?! ARRGHH! I can't even neglect it if I want to. It's like I hear __nii-san__ 's voice in my head the moment I slack, that's what kept me going today…Why the hell did I bother to assure him that I would take this work?!" Gildarts laughed out loud, "Work hard then __denka-sama__!"

…

Lucy awoke to the sound of someone knocking at her door. She had slept without any worries last night much to her surprise. She could hear only silence from Levy's room beside hers so probably her friend was still asleep. She reached out for the stole and covered up her sleeveless nightgown and opened the door to find a maid, "Good morning Lucy- _ _sama__. __Denka-sama__ asked me to ask you if you would like your breakfast here or down the hall?"

"Breakfast?! What time is it?!" Lucy freaked out.

"A little over seven Lucy- _ _sama__."

"Seven? " Did they have breakfast so early?

" _ _Denka-sama__ asked you to come downstairs at around eight, or if you want I can bring the breakfast to your room at any time you want me to."

"No no. I will come downstairs..umm, where exactly?"

"I will be here then Lucy- _ _sama.__ Please let anyone know if you need anything. Someone or the other would always be there to attend you by the stairs over there. I would take my leave then."

"Yes. Thank you very much." Lucy closed the door. Thank goodness she and Levy had unpacked their luggage last night, despite the tiredness. They had somehow known they would sleep like logs and wake up late. Lucy went to Levy's room, they hadn't the need to lock the connecting door at night, and found her tiny friend fast asleep, cuddling with the pillows which were almost the same size as her! Lucy giggled at the sight and jumped at Levy, "Levy- _ _chan__! Wake up! We have to go downstairs."

"Huh? Hmm? What? Lu- _ _chan__? Five more minutes..the bed is soo soft" Levy cooed, half-asleep and then startled awake, "Gosh! No wonder the bed seemed extra soft. I totally forgot we were in Alvarez.." she asked, rubbing her eyes, "When did you wake up?"

"Just some minutes ago. We have to go downstairs. Come on. Get ready." Lucy pulled her friend out of her bed.

It didn't take even an hour before both the ladies were presentable, both clad in dresses which ran a bit lower to their knees, with full sleeves. Levy had Lucy's hair done in an updo casual style, to keep it a bit formal; not knowing what to expect on their first day at Alvarez.

"Are you okay with that? I could have styled your hair a bit better to impress.."

"Enough! Let's go." Lucy dragged her friend out before she did or said something outrageous, "Well, she told me she would be here..oh there she is! May I know your name?" Lucy asked the maid, whom she spotted nearby.

"You can call me Rose, Lucy- _ _sama__."

"Alright then Rose, who else is going to accompany for the breakfast?" Levy asked on the way.

"The warriors usually eat together in the hall near their chamber Levy- _ _sama__ , and so does __denka-sama__ most of the times, but today he asked to prepare the main dining hall where __Heika-sama__ eats. Therefore it would be just __denka-sama__ who would be there."

Lucy felt uncomfortable hearing this. Yesterday everyone had welcomed her wholeheartedly and Natsu had seemed very close to everyone, they had all looked like a one big family, just like in __Tenrou__. Was it a misunderstanding? A show? Formality?

"Well, that sounds awkward." Levy whispered to her, saying out her thoughts aloud.

"Lucy- _ _sama__ , Levy- _ _sama__. We are here." the maid gestured to the dining hall, which was a splendor. The dining table looked like it could accommodate a feast. But there were just four chairs laid out, the one stationed in the center clearly the __Heika__ 's seat. She noticed Natsu sitting on the chair to the right of the emperor's side, facing the two chairs where her and Levy were supposed to sit. They were helped by maids, who instantly brought out lavish dishes, too extraordinary for a normal breakfast and even more lavish plates and cutlery.

"How was your night? I hope you found your rooms comfortable." Natsu started the conversation while eating.

"Too comfortable for our own good. I didn't want to get up at all. And I believe it was the same for her."Levy said while she munched happily.

Natsu chuckled "Is that so? That's good then. The maids would be stationed outside your rooms so whatever you want you can ask them for it."

"Thank you.. _ _Denka-sama.__ " Lucy replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Natsu but he didn't say anything. The rest of the breakfast was completed in silence. The moment they finished, Levy got up in haste, "I'll..umm..go to see Juvia or Wendy or someone or the other.." and asked the maid to guide her.

Natsu ordered, "Clear all this within five minutes and leave us alone after that." After the servants were finished with the work, he went towards her, turning her chair so that she faced him while he knelt.

"What are you doing Natsu?! Get up! It's improper for you." though no one was in the room other than themselves.

"What happened to you? Did someone say anything out of place to you?"

"What do you mean?" Lucy averted her eyes. At which Natsu said, "This. Where is the fairy who threw me around like a ragged puppet? What is wrong with you? And..' _ _Denka-sama__ '? What was that about? "

Lucy couldn't control anymore, "What do you want Natsu?"

"Huh?"

"I'm done with it. It might be a fling to you, but I can't hold it back anymore. I am..I.."

"Who said anything about a fling?" Natsu asked sternly.

"What then? What do you want us to be? Even if you want to be with me always, how can we keep a relation when I would be back in __Tenrou__..and you know that I can't be your mistress and.."

Natsu sprang up to his feet, clearly outraged "What the hell? Who in the world told you that? Is that what you have been brooding about all this time? Just name the bastard who told you that and I will.."

"No one told me that…" Lucy was equally confused.

"What?"

"No one said anything to me Natsu. I thought that.."

"Then, is that what __you__ thought I'll do to you?" Natsu stared at her in disbelief. Where the hell did she get that idea from? How long had she been thinking like that? And yet she came with him to Alvarez? He had thought that finally they would be able to be together, afterall Mavis had given him the permission and he had thought to talk this out with his brother once he would be back and what else was needed? While he had been so sure of everything, he had thought Lucy would finally catch up with him. They still hadn't said out anything loud, but he had assumed that they didn't have the need to do so. Lucy clearly loved him, maybe not as much as he did, but he was sure that she was clearer of her feelings. He had thought that they'd be on the same page but in reality they were in different books altogether!

"But..I don't understand..Why else would I be welcomed here so easily? No one would accept us being together however we might try. Later on you will have to marry someone from here, a highborn. I'm..not someone important like that. __Tenrou__ doesn't have this much wealth, status..flourish. And I don't hate that at all, we fairies live like that. We all live equally and we have our pride in that. Clearly we don't suit each other. Though I.." she sighed, " I love you Natsu. I do. But still I can't just accept being your lo..lover." she stammered, a lump starting to form in her throat. She had thought it will all go nicely and hadn't plan to ruin this from day one. She had planned to come to Alvarez to enjoy Natsu's company as long as she could and then part their pays, which was inevitable. But the behavior, the maids, the palace, the luxury; it all made her see clearly the difference between her and Natsu's lives. Mavis was the Queen of __Tenrou__ , but never ever did she feel any different from her, from the rest of the fairies. She had thought the same would be with Natsu's status as __Denka__ in __Alvarez__. How wrong she had been!

Natsu couldn't decide what to do..Bang up his head on the wall with frustration? Laugh out loud at her stupid imagination and this huge misunderstanding? Shout at her for even imagining something like this? He had been stunned beyond wits. What he had thought as a little trick to impress Lucy with glamour had clearly backfired in the worst possible manner.

He just said, "You are totally wrong."

"What?" Then what else could he have thought of? Lucy had pondered over it during the whole breakfast time and could come up with just that scenario. Though he had welcomed them in the royal dining room, it was in the absence of his brother and as well as everyone else, clearly he had been hesitant to reveal her much to his friends.

"And here I thought to take things smoothly.." muttered Natsu before warning her, "I will be back in ten minutes, stay here. Don't you dare wander off somewhere else. Understood?" before rushing out of the room, which left Lucy totally bewildered. She heard Natsu ordering someone to keep guard outside and heard the click of the lock. Had he…locked her inside? Her heart was at a turmoil but still she couldn't get up the damned chair. Her mind was too much full of confusion, that numbed her whole body. How had she been wrong? What had Natsu planned? Where did he go? Why did he lock her?

The minutes seemed so long due to the suspense. There was only silence to accompany her in the dining room. She strained her ears to catch something, anything to give her comfort but could only hear her own frightened short breaths. She didn't know how much time had passed, the room being devoid of a clock. Funny how she still managed to notice the small things despite her uneasiness.

But she was soon able to hear sea of voices outside..Who was it? Had someone planned to attack her in absence of Natsu? Holy crap! She had forgotten to bring along her keys and whip. If they were going to ambush her, there was no other way than to run. Adrenaline rushed through her, making her finally stagger up and search about the room for an exit. Finding the door other than the entrance to the room, she rushed to open it, to find a huge terrace. She went to the edge and looked down..if she jumped down, Loke might be able to catch her in time, considering the height from the ground. She saw some soldiers but she could overpower them if she took them by surprise. But what about Levy? She couldn't leave her alone..

The sound of the door unlocking made her gasp and hold the terrace railing tightly. But the voice of her friend made her sigh in relief, "Huh? She's not here..? Lu- _ _chan__?"

"Here Levy- _ _chan__.." she went back inside eagerly and froze at the sight of the number of people Natsu had brought along with him, who seemed as confused as her.

"Alright guys, I want you to act as witnesses, okay? Especially you Levy, so that you can tell your __Tenrou__ people about it."

"Uhn..okaay..what is going on?" Levy looked at Lucy who was equally clueless.

"Has he finally lost it?" Gray rolled his eyes.

"Juvia is not able to understand.."Juvia muttered.

"Better be a good reason to interrupt our breakfast Natsu." Laxus' voice boomed.

"Sorry guys. But it was a matter of such importance. Please bear with it for a while and then you can carry on. Won't take more than two or three minutes."

"Alright kiddo..I hope you not doing anything rash, okay? Why not talk about it first and then.." Gildarts seemed to have caught up with his plan.

"And so I thought. But it can't wait any longer. I don't know what else she might imagine with that weird imagination of hers." Natsu stomped towards Lucy, his irritation very clear from his stance.

He whispered, "You brought this upon yourself. I wanted to go along with your pace, so don't blame me," before kneeling down on his one knee and showing her the grand ring, "Lucy Heartfilia. I don't want you for a mistress. I could never have thought of that. I want you to be my wife. Will you marry me? And if just in case it's still unclear to you, I love you as well, much before and much more than you do..So what do you say?"

* * *

 ** **And that's it! Heeheehee! I hope it wasn't overdosed with fluffiness..****


	24. Chapter 24

****Hello guys! Enjoy the updates! Thank you for your support.****

* * *

Chapter 24

While he still loved her…

…they began to love each other.

" _ _Heika-sama__." Invel knocked at his door, breaking his already light sleep. He checked the time, it wasn't even six. Did something happen?

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I guess you would want to know. We got Gildarts' and __denka__ 's letters just now. They had reached Alvarez safe and sound yesterday before nightfall. That's all."

"Alright Invel. Thanks. Go now. I'll be up in a few." Zeref continued to lie on the bed, staring at the ceiling, his thoughts oddly calm. Now that Natsu was in Alvarez, he had nothing much to worry about. But he couldn't take his mind off what Natsu had told him. His rational part reasoned that Natsu can be wrong about it, he hadn't been the one to witness everything, he had been just a child. But his instinct suggested him that maybe he could been right. And right now he didn't want his instinct to be right. He could bear the cold-bloodiness of Mavis, even if she had really been the one to poison Natsu, he could easily bear with it. Afterall that's what he had been doing for the past years since they departed.

But what if he had been wrong? What if he had been wrong about it entirely? That meant he had been the one to kill Mavis, though he hadn't physically touched her, still..

Then how would Mard Geer's and Kyouka's deaths be justified? Seilah..he would never forget the dread in her face, half stained with blood, not hers but their and half stained with tears. The moment he had seen her like that, he had guessed about the outcome without being told. When Seilah had managed to say out aloud, how they had requested Mavis to come with them but she retaliated and attacked them without heeding to their reasons; he had been overcome with guilt, yet again because of him others had suffered. Just because he had assured and had ordered not to kill her or be harsh with her, his people had paid the price for his carelessness and naivety. But he couldn't say anything to Seilah, who had been crying so terribly for her comrades' deaths, despite her own wounds. All he could do was watch her cry and hold her to comfort her, while he let his own feelings be eaten up by pure guilt. Gildarts had asked for his permission to clarify things, but he hadn't want the death of another person, especially someone like Gildarts who was like family. At that time he hadn't been able to decide whose death to mourn over, Mard Geer and Kyouka's or Mavis'.

He had let Seilah go on her own way when she had requested him so after she recovered. He had given her ample supply of things and a house in the countryside. She had denied any servant, saying that she wanted to be alone. Of course he had asked her to contact him whenever she wanted anything. Initially she had kept in touch with letters, but even they ceased, her last letter bidding farewell and saying not to contact her. And he had let her be, more because of his own awkwardness.

And after that he had closed up his feelings, his everlasting guilt serving as a constant reminder of the consequences otherwise. Though he had achieved everyone's approval and praise for being such a capable and rational ruler at his young age, it had never been enough to convince so to himself. And he had worked even harder, strived to do better than before every single time.

No, Mavis must have been guilty. They had indeed found the fairy herbs after investigation. No one else could have put them in the sweets for him to eat other than herself. And since it was something that was devised __against__ them, no way she could have put them by mistake..Unless..someone else put it..

Zeref sprang up in his bed. It was quite possible. If it hadn't been Mavis, the someone else from __Tenrou__ had been aware of their rendezvous and had wanted to put an end to it. That's it! Why hadn't he thought of this possibility before? That meant..Mavis had been innocent..He could no longer wait. He rushed out, taking a robe to cover his still-unchanged night clothes, towards the fairies' residence. He would ask her himself and clear everything for once and for all..But if he had been wrong before, where did that leave him in Mavis' perspective? The main reason why he wanted Mavis to be the wrong one, because if not so then how could she forgive him for killing her? She must hate him then. And how would he bear with her hatred towards him, because Natsu had been right, damn right..he still loved her.

…

Silence…pin-drop silence followed after Natsu's proposal. The first one to break it was Levy shouting, "What are you thinking?!" and rushed to pull Lucy away from Natsu, who was in a trance. She never had expected it in her wildest dreams.

"Lu- _ _chan__. Don't heed his words. Let's get out of here. I knew it was a mistake to come here."

"You love me?" While everyone had been astonished regarding the marriage proposal out of blue, Lucy couldn't believe her ears when Natsu had said that he loved her.

"Lu- _ _chan__!" Levy was bewildered about her friend's reaction. How could she believe the words of a demon?

"Wait wait wait. Is that the royal engagement ring?! NATSU!" Gildarts bellowed, dropping his honorifics, "How dare you bring that so casually? It is __Heika__ 's possession."

"Which I'm in charge of right now. I have every right to use it however I like." Natsu replied calmly, "Luce? I just want your answer."

"This isn't right..this isn't right at all.."Jellal muttered.

"Natsu, you are being too impulsive." Erza stepped in, before the matters worsened.

"I don't care. I just want her answer." Natsu didn't take his eyes off from Lucy.

"Levy- _ _chan__?" Lucy pointed out to her tight hold on her arm. Levy released but cautioned her, "Lu- _ _chan__ , please. You know better than this right? First Master.."

"If it assures you, Mavis knows about it. And she let Lucy come here with me. Anyways, it's her decision."

Lucy left Levy's side, "You..really meant what you said?"

"Yea, how could you even think otherwise? Your answer?" Natsu asked and added, "It really feels weird to kneel down for such a long time Luce.."

Lucy chuckled. Leave Natsu to make such irrelevant comment at such a moment! And took the ring box from him. Natsu got up, excited but Lucy said to him, "I can't accept this..this is your brother's possession, Gildarts is right." and handed the ring into Gildarts' eager hands, who gave another glare at Natsu.

"We'll buy another one..I just didn't have one available at the moment so.." Natsu rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ohkaay…umm, you guys have your talks, we will leave. Come on Levy- _ _san__." Juvia pulled her away.

"But.." Levy hesitated.

"Don't worry. She's in good hands __shrimp__." Gajeel replied.

"TWICE! That's ****twice**** since yesterday. Don't you dare to make it a third or you'll regret it.. "Levy said sharply, leaving the room with the others with a huff.

"Take your time, and talk it out. And Natsu, don't forget that she hasn't said yes so keep your hands to yourself." Erza warned, the threat unmistakable.

Soon they were left alone, room silent again, but with the one after a huge storm.

Lucy started first, "And..even I think it's too fast. I'm glad that Mavis knows, but I guess you haven't told your brother, which I'm thankful for. I can't take such a big decision without thinking Natsu, I need some time.." Natsu's face fell at her reply, to which she instantly said, "I'm happy just knowing that you love me, for now. Can you be as well? Please? I know it's too much to ask for, but I want to think thoroughly, for both of us as well as the rest of the people. It doesn't just concern us."

Natsu sighed, she was totally right, "Okay, it was in a haste. But I want you to know that I meant each and every word of what I said and I won't take them back."

"I don't want you to." Lucy said sheepishly to which Natsu grinned and took her hand to kiss it softly, "Yes mam."

Lucy hesitated a bit, but then closed her eyes and gave a quick peck on his cheek, "I love you." and enjoyed the scene of him being surprised. But the moment didn't last long as Natsu had his arm around her waist and pulled her closer, much much closer and hovered over her lips, "Push me away if you still aren't ready." he whispered, his glance directly into hers.

"Will you..be okay if I did that?" Lucy asked softly, afraid to speak out loud when he was this close.

"Well.." Natsu sighed when he suddenly felt being pulled by his collar and his lips finally met hers. It was just a touch from her and she began to retreat, but he grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her more deeply. He had planned to keep the skinship slow and gradual, but her shy kiss had undid all his restraints. It had invited him into show her, give her much more, drown her in his passion that he had kept restraints on from the moment he had realized his feelings for her. She was surprised at first but then let him take the lead, submissive under him. He relished the feel of her lips, moving shyly under his; her body stuck to his, her hands on his shoulders, his one hand on her lean and graceful waist and the other behind her neck. He further deepened the kiss, licking her lips, coaxing her into kissing him back equally.

"Mmm" Lucy mewled at the intensity at which he immediately left his hold on her, "You..! That's not fair play. Don't test me Luce."

"Huh?" she was confused at his sudden backing off, "You..I'm sorry..I don't know how..umm..it's the first time and..didn't know that you don't like it..I don't know how to!" she stammered, her cheeks blushing fiercely.

"WHAT?! What? NO! That's not what I meant and..anyway.." he added more strictly, "Don't you dare do that in front of anyone!"

"Do what?" Lucy wasn't able to understand what he was implying at.

"Girl..you'd be the death of me, seriously.." Natsu embraced her to which she hugged him back, holding onto him tightly.

"Natsu." she mumbled.

"Yea?" Natsu asked, enjoying the feel of her in his arms. She had asked him to be satisfied, how could he not be when she was like this with him?

"The room needs a clock."

He laughed and stroked the back of her head, "Whatever you say Luce."

* * *

 ** **I thought it would take away the charm if I lengthened the chapter so that's it! And, we couldn't forget about the other couple now, could we?! Please let me know if the progress in both the cases, ZerVis and NaLu is alright or not. If not, let me know to be faster or slower, I will go with the majority, though I think that all 100 % suggestions would be to fasten it! In that case, I'll try my best to match your preferences. Thank you again for your support and reviews. I can assure you all it's not going to be a tragedy, so enjoy guys! Till next time then. :)****


	25. Chapter 25

****Thank you everyone for your support and reviews. I'm utterly sorry for the late updates, I know I always apologize yet keep on extending the update span, I won't be giving any reasons for my late updates anymore now, my apologies will always be there, but mostly I hope to provide you with good story. Thank you again.****

* * *

Chapter 25

Her already growing indifference…

…against his late realization.

Zeref walked through the forest, his pace becoming faster every minute. It wasn't till he reached their mainland when he realized the odd time of the early morning and hesitated, what should he give as the reason to meet her? They won't let him in just like that..

"Zeref- _ _heika__?" he heard Makarov call at him, "Oh. Makarov- _san_.."

The short old man asked, "Is something the matter?" noticing his bed clothes under the robe.

"No no, everything's fine..I guess Mavis is sleeping.."

Makarov gave a pause, then chose to say, "No. She's awake. Did you want to meet her?"

"Is she busy doing some work? She's up this early, and so are you.."

Makarov replied, "No. I usually wake up for a stroll in the morning. The rest of the day I have to spend hearing the brats making ruckus and what not..Should I call the First Master?"

"No, it's alright. She must be still a bit sleepy, she won't want any interference now. It can wait." Zeref said softly.

"Ah..about that..umm, how should I put it?" Makarov pondered for a while and continued, "First Master doesn't sleep."

"Huh?" Doesn't sleep? What did he mean by that?

"More like she can't sleep, the astral body.."

"Third Master?" Mavis' clear voice halted their talk.

"First Master." Makarov greeted her.

She nodded and turned to Zeref " _ _Heika-sama,__ what brings you here this early in the morning?" Mavis inquired.

"It's…it's just that Natsu's letter came some minutes ago, I thought you would want to know that they have reached Alvarez safely." Zeref blurted out the first excuse.

"Pardon me, First Master, Zeref- _heika_ ; I would like to continue with my morning stroll if it doesn't offend you, I'll take my leave." Makarov said and left them alone, with an air of awkwardness.

Zeref cleared his throat and continued, "They had reached __Alvarez__ in the evening yesterday and Natsu had send the letter as soon as possible, that girl…"

"Lucy." Mavis stated her name.

"..Yes..Lucy, and her friend will be safe over there. Natsu would make sure of that."

"I know. I trust that boy." Mavis' facial features eased into a slight smile.

If Zeref hadn't known Mavis before, he would have been totally suspicious of her smile, that she might be using Natsu's weakness for Lucy against them. But he knew that smile of hers, her eyes would soften with affection and the gentleness in her smile would strike him, no matter how many times he had seen he like this before, he never could get used to it.

Moreover, it was the first. The first time he saw her smiling since he had met her again in __Tenrou__. He felt an unexpected light pang of irrational jealousy towards his loving little brother. He finally got to see Mavis without her upguarded demeanor; no thanks to himself, but Natsu. Seeing her proved out much harder than he had thought, especially now since there were just the two of them.

"Was there anything else, __Heika-sama__?" Mavis was getting impatient. It wasn't like Zeref to rush over and stammer over his words. Had something happened at __Alvarez__ which he wasn't telling her?

Zeref looked baffled for some seconds before deciding, and replied, "No. That's all. I'll leave you to have your rest. Apologies to have disturbed you.." and left the place in a fast pace without running. It felt like it had been just yesterday when they had confessed for each other, he had kissed her, heard her laugh, was mesmerized by her eyes and laugh, how he had promised his everlasting love for her, he had been even ready to abandon his own clan for her, she had suggested to live with her at their secret place…How had they ended up like this? So formal and even more so distant. If that day's incident hadn't occurred, would he have been in Natsu's place to suffer the pain of the poison along with the betrayal's or would he have known her name and her confirmed feelings for him? How he hoped for the latter!

" _ _Heika-sama__!" Invel's voice was full of concern, "Where did you went off to?"

"Just a morning walk Invel. Nothing happened. I met with Makarov- _san_ and Mav..the queen as well, so I told them the other lot's safe arrival at __Alvarez__. Are the others awake?"

"Almost all of them, yes."

"Alright then. It's still a bit early. Ask them to take their time to get ready, but within an hour and half. We have a lot to search and investigate. Even more so now since Wendy and Juvia are not here."

""Should I ask for their return here? Afterall __Denka__ and that Heartfilia girl and her companion have reached __Alvarez__ safely."

"Not for the time being, I think we would manage fairly well with Minerva and Silver. If things get out of our control, only then will I consider for Wendy, her power would be more effective."

"Understood __Heika-sama__."

"I will go wash up now, you too get fresh up Invel. Will meet you all in the hall for breakfast."

"Yes, __Heika-sama__."

Zeref went back to his room, had his morning chores done and was dressing up when he was reminded of the letter that Natsu had sent him. Gildarts' had been a brief one just to inform him while Natsu's seemed to have much content. He still had time…so he opened it to read.

 _ _Yo! Nii-san! Woww…it feels super weird to write you a letter! Is it the first time that I'm writing you one..it is, isn't it?!__

Zeref rolled his eyes at the greetings and chuckled. Typical Natsu!

 _ _So…we arrived here safely. Everyone seems to be doing very well. They all received Lucy and Levy welcomingly. I had the two joined guest bedrooms arranged for them, the one near to Wendy's chambers for their comfort.__

 _ _By the way, Gidarts was telling me that you had expected me to sleep in your chambers. As if I can! No apologies, I love my own bedroom, it's much better than yours, I won't get a blink of sleep if I stay in your bedroom! So, I had it locked up and have stationed more guards there.__

 _ _Due to the hurry to leave Tenrou, I couldn't have a proper talk to you about it nii-san, but I really want you to know…__

Zeref already knew what the next sentence was going to be, he carried on to read.

 _ _I love her. You were right, and you might have realized this much before I did myself. But I can't be surer about it. And I know that she loves me as well, just needs a bit more of time to open herself up.__

 _ _I know it wasn't nice of me to do this, but I had Mavis' permission before bringing Lucy to Alvarez. She agreed to it. And, I'm not just talking about this span of time, Mavis agreed to let me have her, I just had to talk to you and Lucy about it. I will tell this to Lucy gradually and let her know, but before that I wanted you to know this. You don't have to worry about me, I'll take care of it.__

 _ _But, I think it's high time you talk with Mavis, nii-san. I know it wasn't her, she isn't the one. She can't be. She still loves you as well. Though she would be angry with me for telling you this, she has somehow accepted that it had been a big misunderstanding, she doesn't blame you, but she refrained me from saying it to you. She said that your relation had nowhere to continue off.__

 _ _I don't think so. It's your relation, she doesn't get to decide everything. You have the equal rights and share! Don't hesitate about it nii-san, you might end up regretting. Go, talk to her, tell her your perspective and sort out things.__

 _ _And…just in case you would use this as an excuse…If you are worried about the throne and our empire, well..you could always declare me the__ _ _Kōtaishi__ _ _! And Mavis can hand over her position to someone else as well, and you both can live together somewhere peacefully! Think about it a bit, and if you want I can help with the plan!__

 _ _Anyways, I will write again when I have a chance to and will keep a track of things in Tenrou from Gildarts. I know it's cheesy..but..well..stay safe nii-san.__

 _ _(I'm not writing my name, of course it's a letter from me, who else would dare to write to you like this?)__

Zeref would have laughed throughout the entire letter, had it not contain such dire matters. He knew that Natsu would start kicking off with his plans regarding Lucy once in Alvarez. What he didn't expect was how much Natsu had conversed with Mavis.

Did she really not blame him anymore? Despite everything? Even after almost losing her life? Was it possible? He was beginning to trust his and Natsu's instincts..it hadn't been Mavis..no way she could have.

But how did she think of him now? It had been entirely his fault for not believing her, not confronting her at that time as Gildarts had told him to. How could she not hate him..no, it wasn't about hatred, because if that were the case he would have wasted not a second to bare his feeling for her and make her fall in love with him all over again. It wasn't even about forgiveness, he would beg her to forgive him for the rest of his lives on his knees if that's what she wanted. It was about trust and her nonchalance. The way it seemed, he feared that she had already given up on their relation, even if she still loved him like Natsu said. How could he gain her trust back, he old self back? If only he had went to her after Natsu's incident..things would have been so different now..

He would never forgive the one behind this. Though he had a vague idea of the ones behind it..

"Heika-sama? Are you done?" Invel knocked at his door.

"Yes Invel, enter."

"Is that __denka__ 's letter? Tch, as bad writing as ever that notorious brat!"

Zeref just smiled and continued seriously, "I was thinking to send a letter to Gildarts right now."

Invel was puzzled , "Now? But we haven't gone to see the situation and haven't assessed anything here."

"It's some important matter. I want it to reach to him be tonight. Would it be too much to ask you to send two letters for today? One now and one in the evening?"

"No. Absolutely not __Heika-sama__."

Zeref sat with paper and ink and started writing, "By the way Invel?"

"Yes __Heika-sama__?"

"Are you still keeping track of Seilah's whereabouts?"

* * *

 ** **That's it! My exams are done with, so I can update the fic atleast once a month. No guarantee though. Again my heartfelt apologies to you all and thank you for your seemingly never ending patience. Do let me know if there was any shortcoming with the update.****


	26. Chapter 26

****Took a very long time to make the flow continuous, apologies for the late update. But in turn, I got to update two of them, truth being that this one was exceeding the average word limit and so had to split this into two parts! I will continue with my explanations in the end of the next chapter as usual, and let you all enjoy the update. Thank you all for the support.****

* * *

Chapter 26

Obstacles in their relation…

…or are they really?

It had been almost a week since Lucy and Levy had been in __Alvarez__ and both of them had fallen in love with the kingdom and its people as well. Erza and Wendy had taken them to the town, to explore, have a bit of shopping, try the street food, fruits, nuts, sweets, delicacies. Both Erza and Wendy were well known and respected by the common people, they knew them well enough to offer Erza to try some new sweets and pastries. Lucy and Levy had to hide their identities as old family friends from the countryside who had come to visit the main town. Though the previous day Lucy had suggested that they would introduce themselves as fairies from __Tenrou__ , Natsu had thought it would be too dangerous; especially since he wasn't going to accompany her.

"That really was something! Thanks a ton Erza! I really enjoyed today. Right Lu- _ _chan__?" Levy said after dinner.

"No doubt about that. Again thank you, Erza, Wendy; despite your busy day you both accompanied us." Lucy replied.

"Nah, it was nothing. Just let anyone know whenever you want to visit again. Anyone would take you to explore. Truth be told, even we badly needed an all girls' day out. So it's us who should be thankful." Erza said.

Wendy nodded, "Too bad that Juvia- _ _san__ didn't want to come without Gray- _ _san__. We can all go again someday if you want to."

"I'm in!" Levy lifted her fork.

"Even I am!" Lucy said.

"All right then. Next time we can also include the boys."

"Man..I'm so tired. I guess I would go rest early tonight. Lu- _ _chan__ , you?" Levy asked.

"I would stay a bit longer. You should go back and sleep, you were hyper throughout the day!"

"Yeaaa…the food and atmosphere here is at fault. Ok then, see you guys tomorrow. Good night!" Levy went off to her chambers.

"Wendy, why don't you go and sleep as well? It's past your bedtime. Have a good rest, we traveled a lot today." Erza said, her drink still left.

"Ok Erza-san. Good night Lucy-san." Wendy wished and departed from the common dining area, leaving just Erza and Lucy in the hall.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Erza started "So…have you thought about that day's incident. Did you talk to Natsu?"

Lucy was a bit hesitant, she hadn't even had a proper talk with Levy about it "Huh? Oh..that..? Umm, Natsu is very busy so.."

"I know that it hasn't been many days since we have known each other and it is a bit intrusive of me, but I've known Natsu since childhood. Rather than a prince whom I have to serve, from the beginning I have thought of him as a close friend. That's how I know that he's being very serious about you. Being hurt is inevitable in any relation, but I don't want him to be scarred forever because of it. I hope you understand my concern as his friend."

Lucy felt guilty hearing it. Truth be told, she was relaxed that she and Natsu weren't able to spend much time other than during breakfast and seldom lunch, due to his very busy schedules. He even went for an overnight stay of two nights in this short span; he was in place of Zeref- _ _heika__ for now so work had surrounded him like air which he didn't have a choice to get rid of. Their relation had been confirmed the day he had proposed her, she even had been bold enough to kiss him. But all that courage magically vanished whenever she would see him approaching her after that day. Relation confirmed, but then what?! She didn't have any idea what to do. And she was felt weird asking Levy about it all of a sudden, out of nowhere, though she could tell that her tiny pal was waiting for her to say something.

"I don't know what to do." When she saw no change of expression on Erza's face she continued, "It's the first for me, being in relation. So I don't have any clue about it. How should I behave in front of him now, what should I talk about with him, what he would be expecting from me..and it scares me to think that I would disappoint him in any way. I know he has kept marriage in mind, but I wonder if it's the right thing to think about now. It's not that I'm not serious about him; though I'm inexperienced, I know myself and my feelings at the very least, even if I might realize them late."

Erza calmly asked, "So why haven't you told him about it?"

"What would he think if I say these things to him? He's already worried and busy with his work, I don't want to burden him with this." Lucy clutched the glass of wine tightly with both her hands.

"Lucy, I don't know whether he would be burdened by this or not, but I know for sure that he would be much more burdened if he learns that you had been thinking this way and thus hiding your thoughts from him. As for experience, I can tell you this..a relation works from both ways. It needs affection, understanding and trust. Affection and understanding are somewhat easy to come, but the most important part trust comes slowly, in time and with efforts. It only is possible when you believe in your partner __and__ yourself, that whatever the situation may be you would overcome it. Alone, it's difficult to do something, but when you have someone by your side, you manage to beat any hardship in life. But for that, you first have to have a good relation with your trusted one, for which you have to be open about your feelings and beliefs. Conflict might arise, arguments will occur, but you will find an in-between way which would suit you both and continue with that. And it will only happen when you face the situation rather than avoid it. It won't crumple your relation if you are true to you feelings, rather it will strengthen it more and more each time."

Lucy was in awe. The exact things which she had feared were deteriorating factors turned out to lay pavement for her stable relationship with Natsu.

Watching Lucy's surprise, Erza gave a small chuckle and said, "You are being too careful around him, I'm sure Natsu is patiently waiting for you to ease down with him. I'm just letting you know this as a third person, don't think so much. Just act on your instincts."

"My..instincts..?" Lucy gulped.

"I'm talking about exactly what you are thinking of. Just let your feelings and body take the lead once, and you'll understand. Start first listening to your feelings, there's still a long way to go for you to follow your body instincts." teased Erza.

Lucy blushed a bit, but otherwise ignored the joke, wanting to keep the talk serious, "But, won't that be rash or immature of me?"

Lucy couldn't imagine what will happen if she'd stop thinking around Natsu. As it was, she had a hard time keeping herself and her heart sane whenever she was with him, afraid that she would say or do something outrageous or silly.

"Then be so. Even if you do a mistake, you can always correct it. You have all the time in the world for now, don't lose it just to have regrets later. Don't back off just because you are afraid that you will do something wrong. What are we here for? Levy is your childhood friend if I'm not wrong. Trust her, if not us, that she wouldn't let you do anything seriously inapt." Erza chugged down the remaining of her drink.

Lucy smiled at the thought of Levy "You are right. I guess I'll go and have a talk with Natsu then." she rose from her seat, determined. She stopped midway and replied, "Thanks Erza."

"Oh it was nothing."

"No, it's not just for now. It's also for the coming future, when I'll be depending on you as well as to stop me if I'll be going to commit anything unsuitable." Lucy gave a grin.

Erza smiled back and pointed to a wooden cupboard, "Then grab a bottle among the ones in the lowermost left shelf and take it with you if you're going to meet Natsu now. He'll be in need of that now."

Lucy laughed, that was fast! "Roger that maám!"

She picked a small bottle from the pointed out shelf and went to her room first to get change into her nightgown and a shawl. Nights in Alvarez were almost as cold as in Tenrou, though the daytime was scorching hot outside sometimes. Before going to Natsu, she knocked at the door that joined her and Levy's room.

"Come in Lu- _ _chan__."

"You not asleep yet?" Lucy asked, seeing Levy seated on her desk, writing her diary.

Levy took in her appearance, didn't answer her question but stated, "You're going to meet him now."

"Yea, it's been long enough till I last saw him."

Levy scoffed, "Yes yes, whole ten hours since today's breakfast. Soo long time…"

Lucy ignored the jab, "You know what I mean. We haven't talked since __that__ day. He's free tonight, I don't know when next he'll be."

"Even __we__ haven't talked since __that__ day Lu- _ _chan__." Levy's face fell down a bit.

Lucy mentally kicked herself; it was all thanks to Erza, or else she might have ended up hurting Levy even more.

"You are very tired today..?"

"Not so much that I can't stand an hour or two of your story telling" Levy shrugged.

"Alright then, give me ten minutes with Natsu, I'll be real quick and.."

"You know what? Take that hour or two time with him, I'll stay awake. I have tons to write anyway, letters, diaries, etc etc. Talk properly with him without leaving any topic and then we can talk. Just come over when you are done."

"Alright. I'll be back."

"Mmm."

"You sure you would be able to stay awake?"

"Yea..that's why I have given you whole two hours, I'm sure you can talk and shag in this time limit." Levy said, her face all innocent.

"Levy- _ _chan__!"

Levy laughed, "Go on now. And when you come back, I want each and every detail, from the starting."

"Done."

Lucy went back to her room and grabbed the bottle of wine. She looked out for someone to guide her to Natsu's room. Rose noticed her and came frantically, "Lucy- _ _sama__! Are you alright? What is it? Is anything wrong?"

Lucy calmed her down, "Don't worry Rose, everything's fine. I just wanted to know where Natsu's room is."

Rose eyed the wine bottle and Lucy's attire, "If you are going to see __Denka-sama__ , he would probably be in __Heika-sama__ 's chambers now. Do you want me to take you there?"

"If it isn't inconvenient for you.."

"Not at all, not at all. This way Lucy- _ _sama__."

* * *

 ** **I will keep my comments at the end of the next chapter, as I mentioned above.****


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

His fears, her hesitance

Her encouragement, his acceptance

Natsu yawned for the hundredth time during the past hour. The paperwork was nowhere close to finish. It seemed for every work he finished, ten more piled up for him. His __nii-san__ went through this torture everyday…was he a masochist? Had he mistaken his brother's character before?!

Hell! Whom was he calling masochist when he himself had offered to take care of the works in his stead. He must have really lost his mind! It took every ounce of his self control not to burn everything to crispy ashes.

A soft knock rapped at the main door. Definitely not Gildarts, who would barge in shamelessly to tease him..who could be here at this hour? Did something happen..? Lucy! Did something happen to her?

Natsu got up quickly and tore open the door, just to see Lucy standing in front of him, his favorite night drink in both of her hands, a smile on her lips, "Did I disturb you? You mind if I come in for a bit?"

He grinned in relief and relish and let her enter, "Come on in." and closed the door after her.

Lucy gaped at the delicate interior designs. The room was a masterpiece, as expected for __Alvarez__ 's __Heika__ 's room. __If__ 'room' was the right word to describe the chambers, that seemed to be consisting of several rooms itself. It was like a grand mansion in itself.

"Wh..oa."

Natsu gave a laugh, "Father had an extravagant taste regarding interiors. __Nii-san__ had no part in this and no choice but to accept it as it is."

Lucy hummed in response.

"So? Someone sent you to deliver this to me?!" Natsu asked, pointing to the bottle she held.

Lucy bit her lips, "I volunteered for it. We need to talk."

Natsu tensed. Nothing good ever came out after "we need to talk" dialogue. Not wanting to keep their matter pending, he gestured her to sit on the sofa of the work-cum-living room and went to fetch two glasses and an opener from the adjoined rarely-used kitchen, "You'll have it as well, right? You'll be able to handle this one, it's light."

"Sure, thanks" Lucy replied while he opened the bottle, poured some in one of the glasses and handed it to her and proceeded to pour for himself and settled on the sofa beside her.

"How is the work going on?" Lucy asked while sipping.

"I'm alive somehow.." Natsu sighed, drank a fair amount and leaned his head back on the sofa's headsupport. Lucy chuckled, "And you'll survive, you'll get used to it I guess."

Natsu looked at the high ceiling, "You know, before this I just knew how to fight my way out of everything, physically. Never thought twice before any action. I trusted my instincts, blindly though. Thought that whatever decision I take from my heart, follow my feelings; it would, could never be wrong. I kinda despised my brother's extra thoughtfulness and overthinking. I judged him as someone who can't take proper decisions at once. But these few days, interacting with the people face-to-face; talking, sorting out matters and problems, actually discovering the depth of each of them..make me feel so ashamed."

Lucy took hold of his free hand and rubbed it with her thumb, thinking of some way to comfort him. He paused, turned towards her, "I'm glad though. I'd rather face this humiliation and self-despise than never knowing what __nii-san__ went through all these years. I guess it has made me a bit matured.."

"It is a good experience for you, will help you in a lot of ways later, however small and insignificant way that may be."

"Yea." he turned his palm to hold her hand in turn and squeezed it. He had badly been in need to talk all this with someone. Gildarts would have the usual person to talk to, but he had been equally busy, if not more than him, all this time and he hadn't want to burden him even more. And he didn't even had to try with Lucy, he acted and said everything just as he felt like without fancy words.

They stayed silent for quite some amount of time, not an awkward one though, both content with it. Natsu broke it first, "You wanted to talk about us, I diverted you."

"I'm glad you did. I didn't know how and what to help you with since we came here. Could only watch you from afar, working hard, but not being able to take a step towards you."

Natsu raised a brow at her. When did Lucy become talkative at once? Lucy chuckled lightly at her expression, "Had a nice chat with Erza today. She managed to clear some things for me."

"Things like?"

Lucy took a deep breath, "I'm not sure whether I should tell you all of it tonight, might take quite a bit of your time. You are busy as it is."

"Go ahead, I needed a break anyways. Think of it as a way for recharging me." Natsu had never been more alert in his life when someone was about to just talk. What had that red-headed old witch told her?!

"Oh-kay…so…I didn't want to face you after that..that day, frankly speaking."

"I figured that much out. It's fine Lucy, you don't have to be burdened by my proposal, in fact even if you want to change your mind..if..well, if your feelings change later for..for..someone else, well..I know I hastened it too much and, it's normal that you would be..confused..and.." Natsu stuttered, unlike him; till Lucy sharply interrupted him, "Natsu Dragneel? What are you sprouting about?"

"Huh?"

"Couldn't listen to my question or couldn't comprehend it that I have to repeat it again?" She was clearly pissed off, her facial features calm but her russet orbs flashing in anger.

"Umm…"

"Have you been doubting my feelings all this time?" she snatched her hand away from his hold.

"No no..I didn't mean that way.." and took away the glass of wine from her hand and kept it on the table along with his, lest she threw the contents of the glass on him, worse - along with the glass!

"Then what?"

He held her hands between his, despite her attempts to pull hers away, "Listen to me Luce, I..love you, okay? Very much, probably even much more than you do. I admit that it's not my first time with women, but I can assure you that it's the first time I've ever felt anything for a woman, in such a way, hesitated, thinking for almost hundred times, before I took any action regarding you. You see? You've changed me, and I don't think that I'm going to change to my former self ever. I don't want to in fact. I don't actually doubt you, it's myself. I've never doubted myself and my actions this way before. But for you, I really don't have the confidence that I can influence you the same way you've influenced me. You, you are too pure, no, it's not enough to describe you; you are, just too different from others. Sometimes I even think that you might vanish away right in front of me, away from me if I wouldn't be careful enough. And I wouldn't be able to hold you back, I might not be capable for that, worthy of that." he dropped down his head on their joined hands.

Lucy stared at him in astonishment. She had thought avoiding a direct talk wouldn't pressurize Natsu, but it had lead to this state of his. Seeing him confident from outside, always without worries, she had failed to see his internal conflicts.

"Hey.."she nudged him, freeing his hold over her hands and gently cupping his face to make him look towards her, surprised by his facial expression. Never she could have thought that she would see Natsu in such a vulnerable state. His eyes faltering, mouth lined in a soft frown, his features reflecting his pains.

"I'm sorry that I took this long to say this," she whispered, "it's not just you. I have changed as well, only because of you. You are not the only one with these confusing feelings and turmoils. Each night I ponder over this, over us. Not knowing what to do, afraid that I might do something that will cause you to leave me, hate me. I thought not expressing myself will be helpful for you, no..that's not true, mostly I was afraid of myself committing some mistake. But I didn't know, couldn't realize that you had to undergo through such feelings because of my hesitance."

Natsu picked up the line which gave him the utmost hope, but not wanting to hope for it too much, in case it might not be the case and disappoint him,"So, you were not talking because.."

Lucy sighed, and stared right into his dark eyes, "I love you. It is my first time, but I've never been surer about anything else till now. It's fine if you doubt my feelings, I will prove them to you with time; but never ever doubt yourself again. I'm no different than you, a simple girl, just madly in love with a guy.."

Natsu couldn't believe his ears, but she had left no space for any kind of doubt. He took one of her hands from his cheek and kissed it lightly.

"I might not believe in you soon.." Natsu wrapped his arm around her and brought her close, their noses brushing.

Lucy whispered, "And I might not release you from my clutches ever.."

Natsu closed the distance between their lips and kissed her, coaxing her to open her mouth. Last time she had allowed him to take the lead, but this time she participated with him, trying to mimic him, licking, nipping on his lower lip. She froze when he tried to put his tongue inside her mouth, but Natsu didn't stop and pried her mouth open for his access, holding the back of her head with one hand and putting the other around her waist, bringing her as close as possible in their sitting positions. She didn't react at first, letting his tongue lick inside her mouth, lick her tongue, hinting her to use her tongue as well. She started to follow his lead, slowly but confidently; wrapping her arms around him.

But she pulled back, gulped her saliva, embarrassed "Wait..I'm going to drool otherwise.."

Natsu stared at her, and started laughing, "It's okay. You can in front of me."

Her cheeks reddened, flustered "But.."

"Alright alright. Let's stop for today." and kissed her forehead, brushing his nose against hers, "You aren't that bad considering it's your first. Did you practice before?!"

Lucy chose to retort, "Yea.."

Natsu was clearly taken aback, "WHAT?!"

Lucy hugged him sideways, putting her head on his shoulders and said, "Once, when a guy who proposed me to marry him out of nowhere."

Natsu gave a small laugh of relief and put his arm around her, "You are still better than expected, considering it's your second time only."

"Well he is an unexpectedly, exceptionally amazing teacher."

* * *

 ** **Alright…so first things first. I again apologize for such lateness. But as I told, I'm too stubborn to write halfheartedly, so had a bit of break to freshen my mind and start again.****

 ** **Also, I really want to know if the pace in the story I'm going with is slow or alright for you all. So you can tell frankly let me know your opinions, as they matter the most.****

 ** **Now, talking about the chapters…Well, it initially was supposed to be a single chapter as I mentioned previously. But I couldn't keep track of my typing and before I knew, I had exceeded much in a single chapter. First I wanted to publish just one of these at a time, leaving a small cliffhanger! But that wouldn't have justified my late update so I listened to my better self and posted both of them!****

 ** **I really enjoyed writing Erza's and Lucy's interaction. Though Levy is supposed to be the closest with Lucy (both in the anime-manga story and mine), I can't help but feel Erza is the one who backs up Lucy and encourages her the most, just like an elder sister, sometimes a motherly elder sister.****

 ** **Finally, I would really appreciate an opinion regarding whether that 'talk' of Levy and Lucy is required as well or not. I have proceeded with a summarized one, but if you guys want it detailed, do let me know. Now, I'd rather not make this a long letter and end it by again thanking you all for your support and patience.****


	28. Chapter 28

****My sincere apologies for the late update. Please enjoy the updates. And thank you all for your support, patience and reviews.****

* * *

Chapter 28

Reasons and agony behind

His accidental slip off

"Tch. This is getting real bore." Minerva sighed.

"I can agree no less." Mirajane agreed .

"Are you sure about it?" Zeref gave them incredulous looks.

Minerva pinched her nose bridge, the sheer concentration for hours was starting to give her headache, "No doubt __Heika-sama__. There's no doubt about it. If they had tried to hide or destroy their presence I would have noticed, but there's nothing at all."

"Yes. Even if they would have managed to hide their magic from her, I would have been able to sense it. But even I don't feel anything unusual." Mirajane's mouth frowned at their failure.

"How can it be?" Mavis brows furrowed in thought, they had covered every possible direction and location for the hideout. Zeref had made sure that Alvarez' soldiers were alert at the boundaries as well as the neutral land where it followed into Tenrou. They had been at it straight for a week. There was no place they could have missed. It was impossible not to find the whereabouts of the intruders, she had gone through each and every possible detail that they could have missed, calculated and planned thoroughly. Had the creature died then from Natsu's hands? No…Natsu had clearly explained how he had seen him been teleported after bruising him. Was she missing something..if so then what was it?

"First Master?" Mirajane's concerned tone brought her back.

Mavis looked at Zeref, "Let's head back. I will have Rufus have a go here later, though I don't think it will be necessary. I don't think both Minerva and Mira can be wrong at the same time."

Zeref replied, "But let's have him send here to be totally sure about it."

Mavis nodded, "I'll see to it." and turning to Minerva and Mirajane she said, "I really am thankful to you both. You should go and rest, I'm sure you both must be exhausted. And Minerva, you again have my apologies for troubling you with this problem."

Before Minerva could say anything, Zeref replied, "It's quite alright. She is here because she's capable of helping, we agreed to it."

"Yes. But it is solely her who has to waste her energy and concentration to use her magic for it, and that's why she has my apologies." Mavis said politely, but the dissent was obvious in her eyes.

Zeref mouth drew in a firm line, "She is under my command, and so it goes without saying that she would follow my orders. You can keep your apologies to yourself. As I said, we need none of that. We volunteered for it."

Mavis replied as calmly as possible, "If you say so. Zeref- _ _heika__."

"Umm..we'd like to head back First Master..?"

"Sure Mira. Thank you." Mavis replied, turning to throw a small smile at her.

Minerva asked, " _ _Heika__? Can I as well?"

Zeref nodded, without taking his eyes from Mavis.

Once both of them were out of hearing range, Mavis broke the tensed silence, "Is that how you treat your people?"

Zeref shot back at her, "Doesn't matter what I do what I don't. You will never talk to me again like that in front of my people."

Mavis narrowed her eyes, "If you are forgetting, I'm not one of your puppets, or people as you say so."

Zeref countered back, "And you would never be. Not that you can be counted as one with your astral body anywa.." Zeref stopped mid-way, half because of his own conscience and half because of the sound of sharp breath drawn in by Mavis, who was now looking at him wide-eyed. He internally cursed himself and ran a hand through his hair, frustrated, "I'm sorry..that wasn't what I intended to say."

The past days had taken a toll on him. No matter how much they had tried, both them and the fairies, they still hadn't been able to find a single clue about the perpetrators. They had searched throughout all the directions, but in vain. He had also asked Gildarts to inform him if he sensed anything unusual, but there hadn't been any such incidents or any one of their people to be suspicious of. He had been prepared for a fight, even war at the any moment; but not for this state of unawareness. He didn't like being kept in the dark in such matters. What was even more annoying was that they almost had finished up with their survey and had done everything possible during the search, with no results..none at all.

His gaze shifted back to Mavis, who had started walking back. Whatever had happened in the past, or the situation now; didn't give him any right to hit that particular soft spot.

"Mavis..wait!" He started following her.

She didn't even turned back as she replied, "We are done for the day, Zeref- _ _heika__. Please go and rest."

"No..I didn't mean to say that. I'm sorr.."

She turned and he stopped dead on the tracks at the chillness in her eyes, her temperament, "No need for any more apologiesZeref, I already received it. Please go back." and started her way back again. He rushed after her and attempted to hold her hand to pull her back..only to have his hand pass through hers, through the emptiness. She stopped suddenly as if sensing his action, and turned with wide eyes, staring into his equally surprised ones. She retracted the hand he had attempted to touch under the safety of her other one and clutched them together.

Zeref was awestruck. He knew it wasn't possible to touch her astral body, but the moment had made him forget his senses. And he hadn't been able to touch her. There was nothing physical of her in front of him..He stayed staring at her, watching her eyes changing from stunned to contempt. Before he could question the change, Mavis said, "Why be surprised at something that you had made sure to happen? Please drop the act Zeref, it's no longer necessary. The past is beyond us. Just get over with whatever you are here for and be on your way." and went away before he could make his mind contemplate about whatever she had said.

He had no idea for how much time he stood there on the same spot, unmoving. It was only when Silver came looking for him did he move and trod his way back quietly, his mind anything but the same.

No one questioned his late arrival. Even Invel kept his mouth shut, due to Silver's meaningful warnings or his own appearance, he had no clue and didn't bother knowing about it. He was thankful that they let him keep to himself while he replayed today's occurrence repeatedly in his mind. He urged himself not to ponder about it, just keep thinking the same thing; he couldn't afford to have a breakdown in front of everyone. And so hurried on with his dinner and went back to his room, Silver accompanying him. Once they reached the door, Silver broke the silence, " _ _Heika__. If you need any.."

"Just leave me alone Silver. Tomorrow." and shut the door on his face. He dragged himself to lie on the bed, his clothes unchanged. He stared at the wooden ceiling and then raised his hand to stare at it. He hadn't felt anything..nothing, when he had tried to grab her hand. No warmth, no cold, nothing at all. And all this while he had been thinking that he had accepted everything, when actually he hadn't even gotten over the fact that she was no longer physically present..

He finally let himself think about what she had told. His fault? It was true that her and Mard Geers, Kyouka and Seilah had a fight. But he had ordered them strictly not to attack her, they only had to fight back since she had attacked them first. So had Seilah told him..Seilah..had she lied?

He looked at the letter on the bed's side table and reopened it. It had been Gildarts' reply to his query about Seilah's whereabouts. She still lived in the cottage he had prepared for her in the outskirts of the main city. Gildarts' letter was brief but enough to describe Seilah's persisting low spirits regarding the death of her comrades. She had gotten better, after all it had been almost seven years ago. But she still kept a low profile and lead a simple life, away from main city's hustle and violence. Gildarts had taken a step ahead of his orders and had Seilah come back to the kingdom castle to rejuvenate her, or so she had been told; under the pretense of keeping a direct eye on her. And she had complied.

Would she have done so if she were lying about the whole affair? She would have fled by now..yet she hadn't done so and had stayed back instead. There was no way possible that she had been lying.

But then whatever Mavis had retorted back didn't make any sense. The most probable scenario would be that one of them was lying. But his guts didn't agree with it. No way one could have deceive him to that extent. He didn't want to but he still remembered very clearly Seilah's state after the ordeal, her distraught and then the hollow expression caused by the grief over Mard Geer and Kyouka's deaths. She hadn't touched her food for days, almost starving and torturing herself to death; till Invel had interfered and had managed to pull her out of her state. And all the while he had done nothing but watched, weary by his own grief over Mavis' death.

Or so had he thought. However he had tried to cover up his feelings by the anger and hatred upon seeing her alive, he couldn't deny the tiny fraction of him that had been overwhelmed with relief, rejoiced even, on meeting her green eyes for the first time in __Tenrou__. He knew not how she was still alive, nor had he cared. He had been just thankful that he could again see her, look into her jade eyes, hear her childlike fluttering soft voice; before his feelings turned into hatred and spite for the crime which she probably had no hands in.

Ever since Natsu's departure, he had tried to talk himself into confronting Mavis about whatever had transpired in the past. But everytime he tried to approach her, the farther she shied away from him. Today had been the most reckless action from his side, and her hurt and pain in the eyes had been clear enough even though she had tried to hide her feelings. And the sight felt like someone had gutted him out, he was still wrecked from it. Then how could he bear to see that pain of hers again? But there was no other way than to ask her and hear the actual happening directly from her. If only he had gone out to meet her himself that day.. Zeref sighed and rolled over. The idea of having losing his composure due to Mavis yet over again should be alarming to him, but he felt anything but that. Frustrated, impatient..just like the time they had been meeting. It seemed only like yesterday when he had held her in his arms, kissed her, spent those sweet unforgettable memories with her. How had everything gone so wrong between them?

He had to find out the truth somehow. Even if it meant the finality of her hating him for the rest of their lives, because by now he was damn sure that Mavis hadn't had any plans behind those terrible incidents, but had been the one to suffer the most. It had been because of him somehow that she no longer was alive, or so she thought. The accusation in her eyes were clear as the daylight. She thought of him to be the one who had caused her death. But then she had attacked Mard Geer and Kyouka first..why? In surprise? Hardly, Mavis never had been the one to act on impulse. It had begun to become even more puzzling, whatever he knew didn't make any sense anymore. But he couldn't ask Mavis. How could he when she didn't even spare a glance longer at him?

* * *

 ** **I was again going to make it a NaLu chapter, but the comments got me! I instantly changed the chapters and wrote the contents! I tried not to be hurried, truth be told it had only been a fortnight since I got some time. Now I finally got the holidays and hence can update the chapters.****


	29. Chapter 29

****It's a continuation from the last chapter, Mavis' point of view.****

* * *

Chapter 29

Fears and memories behind

Her involuntary response

"Master.." Kagura's concerned voice didn't help.

She replied as calmly as she could, "Nothing Kagura. Don't worry. I'm just a bit tired..mentally." and went away before anyone else could question about her state. What she wanted desperately now was seclusion, and she knew just the place.

The day had been indeed the most tiring of all. She could never get tired physically in her astral body, but her mental strengths sure had some limits. She reached the place. It was where her body had been kept hidden from danger. A calculated barrier had been put up by Yukino so as to allow only the ones with no evil intention to use her body for its power would be allowed to pass, alive. Lucy was the most powerful and strongest when it came to using celestial spirits, but Yukino was the one who had her way with the spells.

As she entered the region, she began walking through the pebble path that led to the open casket in which her body was kept. She had been thinking about her unintentional anger attack on Zeref in the afternoon. He hadn't meant any ill-will, but his words sure had hurt like hell, hence the irrational retort. Deep down she now knew that Zeref would never have meant to kill her. But somehow she couldn't help herself blaming him for whatever had transpired in the past. Since her murderers weren't within her reach, Zeref was the closest on whom she had began to throw her bouts of hatred at. Which was not at all fair for someone who hadn't any fault; not only did Natsu's conversation proved it, but Zeref's own expressions did. He always looked out for her when he thought she wasn't paying attention, when actually all the while she felt and knew his glances on her. Most of the times they were concerned looks regarding her safety, though she couldn't be any safer than she currently was. But sometimes she would sense the impatient look, when he would open his mouth to say something, but then would decide against it and go back to his comrades.

It was not hidden from her that he badly wanted to talk about the past, regarding what had happened at that place. As much as she wanted to clear the things between them, she knew that she wasn't ready; for the dreaded memories to resurface. How could she face him with her fears when she herself hadn't been able to get over them after all these years? She had sworn that she would never let anyone make use of her vulnerable state ever again.

The place where her body was kept would have been her one of the most awaited and favorite one, had it not prized the thing which reminded her again and again of her death. It had a serene and lush green environment, not with the usual thickness of forestation, but with the beauty of small and colorful wilderness. As well as a naturally existing cascade that softly fell into a rivulet that passed through the place and the mainland. In mainland this was a much bigger source of water, an actual river; while here it was just a small but beautiful water body.

Only this was all wasted upon her. Sure she enjoyed the sight of the scenic beauty, but her astral body didn't stand in for a chance to feel the gentle breeze on her face, splash and play in the water, feel the sunlight dry her up. Thoughts like these always made her regret her present state of life, in addition to the burden Lucy and Yukino bore on her behalf. Many a times she had contemplated to end her life and the curse for once and for all, only to be stopped by the memories of her dear friend with the same russet orbs as Lucy and her comrade Warrod. Though they had been good years older than her, none of them minded the age gap and had treated her as a dear friend of their own kind. Warrod had been the best of all her friends and always a confidant of her mischievous activities and tricks, his age had not been able to suppress the childish instincts afterall!

With Layla, things had been altogether different. Mavis' parents had succumbed to a rare epidemic that had claimed lives of many fairies and had wiped them near to extinction. Mavis would have been one of them, if not for Layla; who had found Mavis on the brink of death and had rushed to save the three year old with her magic and knowledge of herbs. After recovery, she and her husband Jude had decided to bring Mavis up as her own, even when they had been expecting Lucy. While Jude had been the perfect father figure, Layla had been more of an elder sister, equally curious and witty like her.

And welcoming little Lucy Heartfilia had been nothing short of a grand celebration. Despite the age and lack of maturation, Mavis felt an equally motherly affection for the tiny fairy as her mother. Layla had always teased about the complications in the relations among them; how Jude was a father for her, but Layla a sister and Lucy a niece! Not that anyone had actually minded it. The Heartfilia family had been rich and full of resources, which they all had worked and contributed towards restoring the fairy clan back to glory; treating the ill, taking care of the impoverished.

Mavis had been always matured for her age. She had been intelligent and knew to plan things to work out perfectly. As much as she had loved to spend time with Layla to take care of the people and Lucy, she had spent equal time with Jude to help him in business and take care of the family's earnings and relations with others. And Precht and Jude had been the perfect mentors, guiding and teaching her whenever she required it, though the number of such occasions was less! While Precht had been the one to train her to control and evolve her magic and spells, Jude was the one to polish her rational and intelligent thinking. They all had cared for and supported each other like a one big family.

And then the mishap had happened when she had been barely fourteen. Her accidental meeting with Zeref had turned out to be her life's greatest pleasure and mistake as well. All those excitements, heart fluttering moments, gentle hugs and naive but sweet kisses; all in return for a huge price that she still mourned for. Almost all of her family dearer than the blood-related ones dead, her own self an inch away from the same clutches, Lucy and Yukino bounded for life, all the other fairy clan in danger..just because she had allowed Zeref to win her heart.

She steadied herself in front of the casket. No matter how she thought about it, Zeref had been innocent and had no participation regarding her death. It had been the other demons, who had caught her off-the-guard and had attacked and harmed her brutally. They had caught her in surprise as well as outnumbered her, resulting in a one-sided torture of hers. It was just because of the last sentence that she had caught from the demon, whose eyes had been full of malice, "Greetings from Zeref- _ _heika__ fairy. Well now you know your limits and delusions. He can't order you since you are not one of us, but he does have his way with whatever he wants. And it is us who make sure his wishes are fulfilled." that had done it all. Unbearable pain and suffering, not from the fatal wounds, but from the simple statement of his betrayal. And she had gathered as much energy as possible to cast the deadly spell of unfinished "Law" to wipe them out. She had no idea if she had succeeded or not.

Because the next thing she knew, she had been facing the dead bodies of her three best friends and saddened Third Master, holding and consoling the crying ten year old Lucy. She had been bewildered and ignorant of what had happened and had rushed first to hug Lucy, only to pass from her and hold onto the thin air. Even in the state of surprise and grief, she quickly deduced a fair layout of what had happened and had ran away from there. Contrarily, she came to the border of __Tenrou__ and __Alvarez__ , the place where she had met Zeref, also now the place of her death, for solace. She had been hoping that somehow Zeref would come back and explain that whatever had happened was a mistake, a misunderstanding..anything but his fault! And she had been ready to forgive him just like that, even after her friends' deaths, her own death. She didn't keep a track of time and knew not how long she had waited there, finally realizing that Zeref had actually betrayed and toyed with her, grieving the deaths of her friends, shameful of her behavior, thinking how in the world would she return to __Tenrou__ and face everyone..Lucy. It had been ultimately Lucy who had helped in making up her mind. Turning her back would have meant neglecting everything that had happened, disrespecting everyone's death, not taking up the responsibility of her deeds. And hence she had returned, adopted Lucy, taken hold of the Heartfilia's business and had made it to her position as the Queen in __Tenrou__ with her wits.

Mavis stared at her own face for minutes. It never ceased to surprise her every time she saw her own physical body. Though her astral body was the unchanging replica of her last self, her physical body had managed to grow and change just like it normally would have. Though she didn't see any reason why, Lisana had insisted on to clean her body and change the robes daily. Her body was no better than a rock, just changing in shape and size, otherwise it was just as unmoving and non-sensory. Just full of powers, left behind by Warrod, Precht and Layla, combined with her own.

She never could muster up enough will to touch the body. Even though it was hers, it was just as alien as a stranger's body. Who knows what would happen if she contacted the body, her astral self with the physical one. It might happen to break the restrains and magic that had been put up by the celestial magic and let the powers go astray. Or it might affect Lucy and Yukino adversely. No one knew what would happen on contact, since it was a first.

But mostly she feared that if she would touch her body, the horrible memory of the pain might become physical enough to affect her astral body. It was a silly thought, since it was impossible for such a thing to happen. Still, she could never risk going through that torture again, not even if it could bring her back to life. All these thoughts brought tears in her eyes. She wiped them away angrily. It's been years, yet she hadn't been able to completely get over her trauma. It had been a mistake coming to the place. She turned back and dashed away from her body, that was now nothing but a cursed carcass to her.

* * *

 ** **Though there are many details still left out, I hope it hadn't been a bore. I thought it essential to put this viewpoint of Mavis, there hadn't been any till now. Things would get clearer as the story goes on and I hope it reaches up to everyone's expectations.****

 ** **I again thank all the readers, the supporters, the ones who comment. Really guys, you are my inspiration to write on! And most of all, my gratefulness for your patience. I think this is the longest gap between the updates I ever had. But really, the college work and schedule had been monstrous! I couldn't find the time, nor the environment to summon my writing spirit and joy! I still have some work even though it's vacation, but hopefully I would find some peace and time to write. See you till next time!****


	30. Chapter 30

****Thank you everyone for your support, patience and reviews! I'm glad you all liked the previous update; I had feared that maybe such long break had rusted my writing!****

* * *

Chapter 30

The pleasant present

The ominous morrow

"Lucy? Have you seen that fire brain?" Gray scratched his head, as he asked desperately for the said prince, who had vanished mysteriously after the luncheon, that had been more of a meeting, in the afternoon.

"Huh? Isn't he in __Heika__ 's room?"

"No, Gildarts- _ _sama__ searched for him there first, we all thought that Natsu- _ _san__ was going to work there when he excused himself out after the meeting. Juvia and Gray- _ _sama__ have been searching for him here." Juvia stated.

"Tch, that troublemaker. Did he drop by here Lucy?" Gray was clearly pissed off.

"He met me in the morning during breakfast, but after lunch? No, he didn't..do you want me search for him as well?"

"Nah, how can we ask you to do that, you still aren't familiar with the palace, you might get lost."

"But, Natsu.."

Gray managed to give a tight smile, "It's his habit, don't worry. It runs in the family. He must be hiding somewhere. Let's go Juvia."

"Yes. Lucy-san, please let us know if you see him."

"Sure Juvia." Lucy closed the door and turned to the grinning pink haired prince sitting on her writing desk, well hidden from her door's view. She sighed, "You really are in luck that Levy isn't next door now, you would have been got caught otherwise."

"Naaa, I'm expert at this."

Lucy muttered, "No wonder." which only lead to his grin getting bigger.

"How long are you gonna stay here?"

He didn't answer her and went to look outside through her room's window. He unlatched and opened it to look down, deep in thought.

"What is it?" Lucy went to him and stared down, trying to figure out what he was looking at.

"Is it too high?" Natsu asked in concern.

"For you? I doubt! See that terrace downstairs? It's attached to Rose's room, she told me. She won't be in her room right now so you can easily jump there and climb down from there."

"Not for me, for you."

"Huh? Me?"

"Yea..?"

"Nope, I think I can manage pretty fairly and..wait..why me?" Lucy eyed him suspiciously.

Natsu smirked, "Go get dressed in casuals then, we are going out for a stroll."

Lucy's eyes almost popped out, "You can't be serious. They are still searching for you!"

"Come on, I think I did a pretty good job in the afternoon. I need a break. No harm in tagging along, right?"

Lucy contemplated going with him. Seeing her deep in thought, he held her hand and pulled her towards him, brushing her cheek with the back of other hand, "I might not get this much free time from tomorrow onwards. I haven't taken you out even for a minute since you came here. It'll really be alright, work is more or less over for today. I really want to spend some time with you."

Lucy averted her gaze from him, "I visit you every night during your work."

Natsu sighed, "It's nowhere near enough."

"Greedy." Lucy muttered.

Natsu smiled, understanding that she had made up her mind, "Go get changed then, I'll also have to change my outfit. Wait under the terrace for me with Romeo. I'll let him know."

"Hmm."

"Be quick about it." he pecked her cheek and jumped from the window to land quietly on the terrace and proceeded to slide down the pillar. Lucy shook her head at the sight, if she didn't know Natsu she would have thought of him as a robber! Not wasting any time, she went to the changing room and put on a simple white shirt dress and black leggings with her traveling boots. After a hasty thought, she decided to take along her celestial keys, who knows if she'd need them? She also left a note for Levy on her desk, apologizing for hiding Natsu and sneaking away with him.

She jumped and went down just like Natsu. Once she reached the ground floor, she looked around for Romeo. Natsu had introduced her to the sweet ten year old boy, who was a miniature form of Natsu in addition to being his fan.

"Lucy- _ _nee__!" she heard a whisper and looked around to find Romeo gesturing her from the gardens. She quickly joined him, "Romeo- _ _kun__! Where is Natsu?"

"Natsu- _ _nii__ is at the stable, he asked us to meet there. We have to sneak." he added sheepishly that caused Lucy to grin. Both of them rushed to Natsu, who was holding reins of the horse.

"Romeo, Lucy, over here. Fast!" he gestured as soon as he spotted them. He had brought along a black horse, saddled and prepared for the ride. "Come on Lucy. We will have to take a detour to the other gate. Romeo, I will meet you at the usual spot behind the palace, take the horse through the main gate. Tell the guards that I have personally lent it to someone for a while. That should do the job, they won't doubt you. Let's go Luce." he clasped her hand and took her into the gardens, almost sprinting.

If only they wouldn't have been in a hurry, she would have certainly enjoyed the pleasant scenario, which was maintained with the utmost care and was perfectly shaped and very orderly. If not for the tugging hand of Natsu as he led her to the boundary walls of the palace, she would surely have stopped and enjoyed its pleasantness.

"You can climb over the wall right? There are thick vines over there which can hold onto weights, use them."

"Huh..oh..okay." she let her curiosity drop and allowed herself to be lead by Natsu.

…

"That would be one silver young man."

"Sure." Natsu paid the shopkeeper and came back towards her with a small cone like thing topped with the most fluffy cream she had ever seen.

"Here. It tastes good, the rare occasion when that scarlet hag really comes useful is limited to sweet stuffs and fighting."

Lucy gave a laugh, "I totally believe you on that! But, is this..really an ice cream?! I haven't seen anything like this." and took it from him, looking at it, mystified.

"Yep, you'll like the taste. Would you wait for some minutes, I'll take you somewhere you can eat it comfortably." he held onto the reins of the horse she was on and walked the horse she was mounted on away from the town's hustle.

"Won't it melt?"

"Na, ice magic. Will only melt once you put it in your mouth." Natsu replied, eyes on the road.

"Oh." Lucy diverted her sight down at him. She still couldn't brush aside her awe with black hair on him. It had been a necessity to change their hair colors, to stay inconspicuous. While she had chosen it to be chocolate brown locks to complement her russet orbs, he had his eye catching pink hair changed to black, a striking resemblance to his own almost dark sacramento green eyes. And his striking black-blue attire with a sword at its place by his waist, his other hand on its hilt, did little to hide his confident and charming aura. It was like he had transformed into a whole together different person, his usual twinkle in eyes was replaced with sheer alertness, his mouth drawn into an unworried but straight line.

Lucy mentally cursed herself and tore her sight away from him. They were still out in public and she did little than swoon over Natsu's changed appearance. Though there was no imminent danger, they couldn't be too careless. If she let her guard drop for even a second and the people around her recognized her as a fairy, it will all be over. Natsu had been nonchalant about it, but she had noticed how he had taken all extra precautions as to not expose their disguises; she was posing a high born while Natsu her supposed bodyguard, a plausible cover to allow them to bring weapons.

Erza had taken her and Levy around the lavish part of the kingdom, while Natsu had ridden her off to the adjacent small towns that she had been eager to visit since the first time she had laid her eyes on them while they had ridden newly into __Alvarez .__ Trust Natsu to just understand her unsaid wishes without any hitch!

Natsu brought them to the outskirts of the town, where there was a small forested area, kept under protection by the Empire to keep the balance of the ecosystem. The population was allowed to venture into them, but under no circumstances were allowed to cut the trees down for their purpose. Hence these parts were untamed and left to grow in their natural states. By no means were these comparable to the vast dense thickets in __Tenrou__ , but Natsu thought it would be better than nothing to make Lucy feel more comfortable.

"Natsu, are we allowed to come here?" Lucy whispered, suspicious of the lack of people around and the absolute quiet surroundings.

Natsu chuckled, "Yup, it's just that most of them prefer to stay within the town's limits and not venture outside. I used to come here to practice with Gildarts plenty of times. Rarely anyone disturbs you here." he halted near a clearing and proceeded to tie the horse's reins around a tree's trunk while Lucy carefully got down with the ice cream still in her hand. She was just about to sit down on the grass when Natsu halted her, "Wait!" and took out a blanket from the bag on the horse and laid it on the ground for her, finishing it with a bow, "My lady!"

His act earned a laugh from Lucy, "Silly! Stop it. Come on, sit." Natsu took his sword off from the belt's tie and sat beside her while she gave an experimental lick to the cream. "Oh my gosh! It really is wonderful!" her eyes lit up with delight. Natsu watched her with a satisfied smile as she almost gobbled up her ice. This was the only reason why he had snuck out, despite the heavy work load and the tension around the palace regarding Seilah's return. He knew he wouldn't get this much time and freedom when the others would join. Apparently, Seilah wasn't coming back alone, others were as well…

Natsu sighed in frustration. Lucy stopped eating and stared at him blankly. Natsu quickly stated before she misunderstood, "No, it's not you. It's just that.." and the rest of his words were muffled as Lucy stuffed his mouth with the leftover ice cream cone!

"Waf deh heff..!?" Natsu tried to say the words properly while Lucy started laughing up at his state, "You don't have to pout just because I didn't offer you any cream Natsu!" She was just getting up to run away when he caught hold of her ankle and dragged her back to him, tickling her slightly on her sides.

"No no no no..Wait ..WAIT!NATSUU!" Lucy laughed out loud as he made her lay on the blanket and turn her body so that she was facing him. She abruptly stopped her laugh at the gaze of his as he put his arms such that she was caged in between them from both the sides.

"Natsu.." she whispered, half in awe, half in anticipation, rest in dread for the emotions he caused in her that were so unfamiliar to her. Natsu caught up quickly with her eyes that were flickering her inner feelings and said softly, "Whatever you want Luce. I won't make you do something that you don't want to," and raised one hand to softly cradle her face and kissed her forehead. He was about to pull away from her when she wrapped her hand around his that was on her cheek, "What if I want to?"

Though the wariness still lingered, her expression was heavily clouded with expectations, her slight blush on cheeks and wide sparkling eyes giving away her thoughts of exactly what those 'expectations' were. Natsu gulped nervously. He always had a hard time keeping a check on himself, but when Lucy became like this it was so easy to forget his restraints. He lay a bit more comfortably on her, his thighs caging hers in between. He supported his weight on his elbows as he faced her closer; freeing his hand from her grasp to trace her tempting lips, placing his other hand above her head on the blanket.

"Tell me to stop whenever you wish to."

Lucy was able to mumble "I won't" before his lips closed the small distance from hers. Natsu could taste the ice cream flavour from her mouth, he plunged his tongue between her lips into her mouth impatiently. Her humming response to his action encouraged him as he explored the caverns of her mouth, sucking her tongue in the process. He broke the contact, both breathless from the intense kiss and slid down to lay his head on her chest.

Lucy wrapped her arms around him, her hand gently stroking his black locks while she tried her frantically racing heart to calm down. She was sure he could hear her heart fluttering, but oddly they both calmed down to its beating sound.

It had been just yesterday when she had been in her room to freshen up and visit him for the night, Natsu had barged into her room and had flung himself on her, her own imbalance causing both to stumble upon and fall onto the rug. She had been unharmed due to Natsu's instinct to protect her, and while she had made any attempt to get up, he remained unmoved and so she had relented and rested in the cocoon of his embrace. She knew something was up with Natsu, but decided against asking and had hugged him back. But before either one could say anything, they had been interrupted by an abashed Rose, informing them that Natsu's presence had been demanded for an urgent odd-timed meeting. He had sighed and wished her night and had promised her that they would talk about it the day after.

"I don't know what to do Lucy." he mumbled, diverting her attention from yesterday's thoughts.

"Regarding? What happened Natsu? Is everything alright in __Tenrou__?" she tensed up, her question and action causing Natsu to get up, "Huh? Oh..no no. Everything's fine there. It's not about them." He helped her get up and stared at her.

She cupped his face with one hand "Then what is it Natsu?"

He leaned into her touch and said, "I don't know how to say it to you."

"Say what? Is it about the guest who is to come?"

He sighed and closed his eyes, his face still in her palm, "Had I been that obvious?"

"Only to me." she assured him.

"Two others are coming as well..it was sudden of course, but I can't reject them. Gildarts says we can't do that in any case."

"Powerful allies?"

"Well..sort of. We were all on good terms before, that has changed of course."

"They are still your friends. I'm sure it's just because you all have not seen each other for long."

Natsu scoffed, "If it were that simple. It's complicated with those two." but then turned to her, smiling now, "But don't you worry Lucy. I will take care of it and it will be alright!"

Lucy gave a small smile but didn't reply. She knew that Natsu deliberately didn't want to say anything more on that subject.

"We should head back. It's almost dusk." Natsu got up and pulled Lucy along with him. They packed the belongings and headed towards the horse. He was about to help Lucy onto the horse when she gave a peck on his cheek, "Thank you for today Natsu. I really loved it." with a smile. Natsu grinned back and pulled her close for a full kiss on her lips, "Anything for my lady!"

It was a quick but peaceful ride back to the palace. He held onto the reins while Lucy eased onto him in the front, resting her back on his chest on the way back. He enjoyed the air that blew due to the speed, as well as his favorite whiff of Lucy's scent due to their proximity.

Never his past self would have thought that he could get close to anyone like this. Women had been but pleasantries for his younger self. But Lucy could disarm him completely simply with a smile of hers. Because that simple thing itself conveyed her true feelings and their depth for him. The past was his to carry the burdens of. Lucy had quoted Erza someday that they would face every situation together. Sure, they would be together in this, he would just take care that the challenges came upon him to succeed over, Lucy could easily join in the aftermath of it while merrymaking.

* * *

 ** **This had been the content for the previous chapter, had I not diverted to ZerVis! Be ensured that I would update the next chapter pretty soon! Thank you again.  
****


	31. Chapter 31

****I think I will stick to this quick update of chapters as long as I'm able to! Thank you again for all your support everyone.****

* * *

Chapter 31

The calm, quiet and peace…

…All before that of a storm

Natsu and Lucy had headed towards the castle at full speed, realizing how late it had become. Their escapade was no longer secret and immediately upon their arrival, both were ushered to their respective chambers.

"You obviously are not happy, but try to bear with it." Gray spoke, breaking the silence of the workroom. It was a rare occasion that Natsu and Gray were left alone and they hadn't uttered a single word against the other, owing to the constant scratching of the pen on the pile of paperwork. Natsu didn't look from the documents as he answered, "I don't care if they come or not. I just don't understand why __now__. There's obviously something more to it."

"There's no way anyone could know that Lucy and Levy have come along with us. It's not even known to the soldiers, and Juvia has seen to it that the maids who know have no contact with outside. And by what Juvia had been saying, it seems that those maids are totally mesmerized by your fiancee, so hardly any chance that they would let the cat out."

Natsu mumbled, "She's not my fiancee yet." which Gray waved away, "Technicalities. Anyways what I had been saying was that they don't know that we have fairies here."

Natsu argued, "But why the formal letter then? If Dimaria wanted to visit, she could have told anyone anytime anyway. It's not like she has never dropped by suddenly uninvited. Why send her family sealed letter? Obviously to ensure that she comes here by any means."

Gray didn't say anything for a long time. Natsu, being his age old friend, immediately realized, "What is it? Just say it."

Gray stopped inspecting the documents and asked in a serious tone, "It had been all settled, right?"

Natsu sighed and dropped his work as well, "Of course. I had made it as clear as possible. Anyways, it had been a mutual decision. We knew that it wasn't going to work on that level. And now, after Lucy, I can't be more sure. Wipe that foolish smug from your face ice-head! It's not like it's anything unknown to you, thanks to Juvia!"

Gray smirked, "But you matured really fast. What if you hadn't gone to Tenrou and met Lucy?" to which Natsu instantly replied, "I can't even imagine that. Is this how it is supposed to feel? At such an intensity?"

Gray shrugged it off with a simple reply, "If it's meant to be, then yes."

Before resuming the work Natsu added, "Take care of her Gray. I'm going to have my hands full with trouble the following days. Be with her if I cannot."

Gray acknowledged the authoritative tone and complied seriously "Yes __denka__." and added gently, "Don't worry. We are all there for both of you Natsu. Everyone adores her almost as much as you do. And..we have Erza here this time. Did you tell her everything?"

"And got my fair share of nagging as well don't you worry. I really wanted to avoid letting her know. But I didn't have a choice."

"What did she say?"

"You mean after scolding the hell out of me? She was relieved that I let her know in advance."

"It must have been difficult."

Natsu snorted, "Difficult doesn't even cover it! Thankfully I had Jellal there with me so he didn't let me get into as much pinch as I would have been if it were Erza alone.."

"You told Jellal as well?!"

"What other option did I have?! Erza would have killed me if not for him!" Natsu muttered.

Gray stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Does..Lucy know as well?"

Natsu almost jumped off his seat, "HELL NO! What do you take me for?!"

Gray retaliated back, "I don't know myself! How would I know what goes in that furnace brain of yours?!"

Natsu shouted, "What the hell did you say ice-brain?!"

"Didn't you hear flame-brain? Or are you now flame-eared as well?!"

"As much as I'd let you both fight to your hearts' content, we have a hell lot of work to do kids, so behave" Gildarts interrupted both of them, barging in and piling stacks of documents in the center of the room, "I was thinking to let you both rest a while, but you seem so giddy and active..so better finish all of these as well. The old man is going to take his rest. Night!" and went out before any of the two could utter a syllable.

They stayed silent for a while before Gray muttered, "We messed up, didn't we?"

Natsu laughed, "Not for the first time!"

…

"Lu- _ _chan__?"

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up from her desk at her friend who was doing her share of writing on her bed in Lucy's room.

"Did Natsu say anything? Regarding the 'guests' who are coming, to be more specific?"

Lucy halted a bit before replying, "They were his childhood friends Levy- _ _chan__. They would be understanding."

"His exact words?"

"Yes, don't you worry."

"Hmm.. 'Were' his friends..what about now?"

"Would you stop being so paranoid?!"

Levy removed her spectacles and said, "If you would stop neglecting this issue, I would. Come on Lu- _ _chan__. I know you are worried. Why didn't you ask Natsu more about them?"

"He already has enough on his plate. Anyway, I didn't want him to be uncomfortable, it was obvious that he is very much distressed about it."

"As he should be. We all knew it wasn't going to be easy, and he brought you here, proposed you, made you stay here. He should take the responsibility."

"Doesn't mean I can't help him. I'm equally at fault here."

Levy sighed, "I can't help but feel that it's going to be a real headache from tomorrow onwards. And for once, I wish I am wrong."

"So do I Levy- _ _chan__ …"

…

"You should sleep Erza, you have been working since early morning." Jellal said softly, stroking the red-hair of his lover as she lay curled up against him.

"So have you. You are the one who must be more exhausted. I have been indoors, almost all paper work..you must have been tired from all that ruckus outside."

Jellal shrugged it off, "Laxus and I had it covered. Did not have much to do except revise the borders, strengthen security, more focusing on internal security, taking care of the emergency alert team.."

Erza interrupted him, "And a lot more of the same work." and sighed.

Jellal scrunched his brows in confusion at her reaction and looked down at her, "What is it?"

Erza raised herself half up on his chest to stare into the dark gray irises, "It's not good if both the..umm..both partners are workaholic.."

Jellal chuckled, "How is it not good? Means we are compatible. It's good for us."

Erza didn't reply, which made Jellal to cup her cheek with his hand, "What is it?"

Erza whispered, "I'm worried.."

"Regarding what? Tomorrow? Don't worry Erza, it will all be fine."

"No..it's not that.."

"Then? What has you worried?"

"Us..I'm worried about us.."

Jellal clearly was taken aback. He thought for a while and asked, "Did anyone say anything to you? It's unusual of you to worry about these things."

"No..no one said anything.."

"Did I miss any cue when you talked about us being workaholic?" to which Erza nodded in affirmative. Jellal sighed and brushed her scarlet bangs out of her eyesight to look clearly into her eyes, "You don't have to worry Erza, we will be just fine. We always have been. And, this just means how much we understand each other. And we always have loved our works equally..unless..I misunderstood you at any point of time and.." Erza shushed him with a finger on his lips before it got out of hand. Trust Jellal to know exactly what to do when the kingdom goes in crisis but be a total daft when she tried to be subtle at saying the news. She traced his lips and went down his neck to play with his see-through shirt that was a makeshift of a simple night dress, "No doubt we both love our work.. But then who would take care of our baby who would arrive in less than six months from now?"

The news made Jellal suck a breath in surprise. Erza was still deliberately playing with his shirt's button, not looking at him, clearly worried about his reaction.

The day had been a hell of one! She'd had sickness for the past few days, waving it off as overeating or mild food poisoning. But today she knew she had a tons of work to complete, so had thought of going to Wendy for a medicine. A quick visit to her, checking of her pulse and internal energy had resulted in a worried expression on the young girl's face. Which had been Erza's state as well when Wendy had suggested her to go for a checkup to a gynaec-expert. Wendy had been kind enough to accompany her when she went for a check-up and had been soothing her after the obvious conclusion was reached. There hadn't been any doubts. She and Jellal had their share of moments when they had been reckless, desperate enough to totally forget about protection, and everything else for that matter, other than making love to each other, sometimes fucking each other, depending upon their moods and the situation. But the upset had lasted only for some minutes, slowly turning into awe and glee of her condition. Though babies hadn't been in their agenda, the moment she knew of the life that she and Jellal had created, now budding inside her; she was sure that there was no other option other than taking care and welcoming the precious little baby into the world. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Erza knew it was a bit unfair to Jellal, dropping the bombshell of a news on him suddenly, especially now when they had so many other things to take care of, so she just waited until he calmed down. Knowing Jellal, he would never do anything that would disappoint her..but she couldn't help but feel anxious for his reaction.

Jellal broke the silence, "Three months?"

"Hmm."

"Since when did you know"

"Today only. It hadn't been overeating like I had thought for the past few days."

"Obviously."

His short statements did nothing to calm her nerves. As each second passed, she tried to calm herself and remind herself not to overreact in case Jellal said anything inappropriate; she owed him that much at least.

Therefore the sudden flipping over the bed so that she was laying on her back and staring at his dark gray eyes surprised her as much as the morning's report.

Jellal said huskily, his voice heavy from both the happiness and lust, "Time for a small celebration then, and also to enjoy your undivided attention while I still can."

Erza chuckled and put her hands in his hair, bringing him closer, "Did you know when I was small I wanted to have at least four kids of my own."

Jellal almost but ripped his shirt then helping Erza take out the slip off her he said, "As many as you want. I'm at your service!"

* * *

 ** **And that's it! Heeheehee..I was thinking of continuing, but sorry lemon-lovers; you'd have to wait a bit more! It would have been unfair for our protagonists otherwise! Well..as the chapter's name suggests, it is the prelude of the main events. And I hope you all remember Dimaria (the manga readers). For the ones who haven't read the completed FT manga, no worries. You wouldn't know anything less or miss anything as the story progresses.  
****

 ** **I had been thinking to directly jump, but thought it would ease the flow of story more if I proceeded like this. I know it is but sidelines, but I loved writing these interactions. All three of them, Natsu-Gray, Lucy-Levy and most of all Jellal-Erza. I hope you liked them as well. But for the ones impatient, I would work hard to satisfy and meet your expectations as soon as possible and with my best capabilities. I guess many would have guessed how things would proceed, and if you don't; well..enjoy the suspense! Because I do! So I would again thank you all for your patience and support and hope to update soon.****


End file.
